Legend of the cursed blood
by Hikigo
Summary: Many things happened in Kenshiro's live. He lost his parents and had to kill many people to even be able to live. But now he follows the way of the shinobi and enters Hanzo National Academy. Will he be able to leave his past behind him and live a honorable shinobi life? Especially with all the girls around him... (OCxHarem / Rated M for heavy violence and sexual content)
1. Prologue: Out of the shadows

**Disclaimer: I don´t own anything from the Senran Kagura Universe except my own OCs**

XXXXXXXXXX

Night had fallen over the city. Under the light of the street lamps many humans crossed the streets headed to their destinations. Be at their homes after a hard day of work or the next bar to have a little fun. Alone or in a group. Men or women. Old or young. One was able to see all kinds of humans.

On top of one of the higher office buildings a black-haired boy was sitting on the edge of the roof. He had a short-sleeved black jacket on top of a dark grey shirt and short black pants. His hands were covered by black leather gloves and he wore again black springer boots on his feet. A katana with a blue grip resting inside a black scabbard was strapped on his back.

His eyes were closed while he listened to the music of his phone in his left hand with a smile on his face. He nodded his head and tapped the index finger of his right hand on his knee to the beat of the songs. It really looked like he was enjoying the moment. But that only lasted for a short while before he noticed something that made his smile disappear.

"What do you want?"

"Making sure that you don´t fail." the voice of a man answered behind him.

A sigh left the mouth of the boy before he opened his eyes but didn´t looked behind him. The right one of his eyes had a dark grey color while the left one was almost glowing ruby red.

"Would be the first time. You can trust me a little bit. Like I trust you on our deal."

While saying this the right hand of the black-haired boy started to move to the grip of the blade on his back. At the same time a black-hooded figure appeared out of a shadow behind him.

"Don´t worry about that, young one. Everything will be done as you were told. You´ll be free to go wherever you want."

"Then you don´t have to worry about it yourself." the boy stated, stopping the movement of his hand.

"Let´s hope so." the figure said and disappeared as fast as he appeared. "Your target will soon be here."

"I know."

Seconds later the black-haired boy stood up. He took the earphones out of his ear, put them and the phone into the pocket of his jacket and lowered his gaze onto the street in front of the building he was standing on.

A group of muscular men in black suits left the building through the entrance. They looked around as if to make sure everything was all right before one of them waved with his hand. After that a fat, bald-shaved man with a wide grin on his face left the building.

"Another great day!" the man said very pleased. "Not long until I control this city and after that the whole country!"

He was ready to celebrate his accomplishment as a drunk homeless was walking slowly and not very steady into their direction. That made the group of men step in front of their boss to protect him and to deal with the drunk one.

"Such an useless idiot." the bald man said disgusted, looking at him."As soon as I have control over everything I will have to deal with useless people..."

It happened too fast for him to realize it at first. Before he could finish his sentence, the steel of a katana had pierced its way through his chest from behind and a hand covered his mouth so he couldn´t scream. The owner of both was the black-haired boy who appeared behind him out of nowhere while the bodyguards were distracted by the drunk homeless.

"Change of plans, bastard!", the boy told him with a cold expression in his face while withdrawing his blade out of the body. "You won´t control anything!"

After that the boy didn´t wait before he ran around a corner into a back alley while the man started to wobble before he fell to the ground. The sound of him falling to the ground made the muscular men turn around and gasp as they saw the now dead body of their former boss, covering the sidewalk in front of the building with his blood.

"What happened!?"

"Which bastard did this!?"

The men looked around in panic before discovering the back alley. But as they looked around the corner they saw nothing but a wall on the other side of the alley. The boy was already on top of another building on the other side of the streets and observed the bodyguards as they ran around to look for the victim.

"It would have been easier to kill them all." the clothed figure said after appearing behind the boy again.

"I fulfilled my mission." he said without looking at the figure again. "We´re done!"

"Very well." the figure stated after a short bow before he disappeared into the darkness. "The dept has been paid. You´re free."

A sigh of relived left his mouth as soon as he heard this words. After many years and many missions he was finally free. But that didn´t changed the number of people he had to kill to get this far. Deaths which would hunt his memories until the end of his live. It didn´t matter who these people were. He killed them. And if that wasn´t enough, he had nowhere to return. No place he could call his home. No people he could call his family.

He lowered his gaze in depression, a shadow covering his eyes as he thought about why he even bothered to do all of this. He wasn´t even a shinobi. He was nothing more than a murderer. And no one would be able to accept a murderer without honor.

"Not exactly the best situation for you. Huh?"

The suddenly appearing voice behind him made the body of the boy twitch as he turned around, his right hand holding the grip of his blade. But he couldn´t see the owner of the voice. As he thought that he had imagined the voice, a person came closer to him from behind until the mouth was exactly next to the boys right ear.

"Hey."

The black-haired jumped forward to gain distance and turned around again to see a old man with grey hair tied to a long ponytail and an also grey beard standing there with a wide smile on his face. He was wearing a green jacket on top of a lime-green kimono and traditional sandals with white socks.

"Who... Who are you!?" he said in panic, ready to strike at any moment. He wasn´t ready to get killed by someone he doesn´t know just because he had nowhere to go.

"No need to panic, young Kenshiro." the man said amused because of his reaction and stroked his beard with his right hand. "I´m not here to do you any harm."

"How do you know my name?" the boy named Kenshiro asked. He wasn´t even thinking about lowering his guard just because of what he said. But he was surprised nevertheless.

"I know quite a bit about you." the old man said and looked at the boy more closely before nodding in satisfaction."You really grew into a good young man. I can still remember how your mother was holding your tiny body in her arms when you were still a baby."

These words shocked the black-haired boy. He looked at the man with wide opened eyes as he finally but slowly let go of his blade.

"You... knew my mother...?"

"Of course." he answered as if it was nothing to be that surprised about. "Her and your father. I had been training these two talented shinobi for a few years."

"Talented shinobi..." Kenshiro wasn´t really convinced by his words and lowered his gaze. They wouldn´t have died if...

"You shouldn´t think low of them because they made a decision." The old man started moving forward until he was only a few feet away from the boy what made him look directly into his eyes. "You have the looks of your father. But this left eye... It´s the same as your mothers."

"You mean the same as my clans." Kenshiro stated.

"Maybe." the man said and took a few steps back.

"You still haven´t told me who you are." the boy said after the man in front of him stopped.

"Where are my manners? My name is Hanzo and as I already told you I was training both of your parents in their young years."

"Hanzo?" Kenshiro asked slightly baffled. "The legendary shinobi?"

"Oh!" the old man said and played the surprised one. "I´m honored that such a young man knows about old me."

"There is no one in the world of shinobi who doesn´t know this name. But what do you want from me? You´re here to kill me?"

It hadn´t surprised him if that was true. He assassinated quite a few people in the last years so it would be normal if someone decided to order a shinobi on his level to assassinate him. But he didn´t readied himself for a possible attack because he knew no matter how strong he was he would never stand a chance against an opponent like him.

"As I already told you. I am not here to hurt you." he told the boy to his surprise. "It´s the opposite. I want to give you a new life."

"A new life?" Kenshiro asked confused.

"Even though your ways weren´t always the right ones I have to say that you are really talented. With the right training you could become a really good shinobi. Someone who will be remembered as an honorable person for many years. Even after death."

"Me? A shinobi?" the boy asked and laughed slightly at his words. "I don´t know what makes you think like that but there is no way that will be even slightly possible. Not only am I the heir of a clan of traitors. I am a murderer without honor. As if someone like me would be accepted as an shinobi." He turned around and was ready to leave him behind. "If you excuse me. I have to find a way for me."

"You regret what you have done." were the words that made him stop moving after a few steps. "You have incredible powers inside of you and you want to use them to do good things. But because of a dept you have nothing to do with you were forced to do all these things. Now your conscience tells you that you don´t deserve to live happy. Maybe that you don´t deserve to live at all."

Kenshiro didn´t say anything in defense because he knew that he was right. Nonetheless these words irritated him and were making him angry. Hanzo was able to tell that as the boy in front of him was starting to twitch and closed his hands into fists. But he didn´t stop.

"You´re a fool if you really think like this. You deserve more. You deserve to be happy. You deserve to have a good life. That´s not what your parents died for."

"My parents died as fools!" Kenshiro screams in rage. "They knew what they were doing! They knew about the consequences! But they never even stopped to think about it! They were running directly into their deaths! But they did it even though they knew they would die! And now I have to pay for what my clan did in their place! How could I not think like this!?"

"But you never hated them." Hanzo stated after a short break.

"Of course not." Kenshiro said with a lower voice, fighting the tears that tried to come out of his eyes. "I know they did so I could live on. How can I hate them? But I never asked them to do this. I never wanted to be the reason for them to die."

"You never were the reason for their death." the shinobi told him. "You were the reason they were able to move on. Even with that heavy debt." Hanzo put on a warm smile. "I have a granddaughter. Same age as you. Right now she tries her best to become a great shinobi. But not because of her grandfather. It´s what she wants to do and that´s the reason why she can move on. No matter how hard it can be for her. It was the same with your parents. They did it because they wanted it. But what about you? What do you really want?"

"I want to become a strong shinobi." Kenshiro said after a few seconds. "I want to use these powers to protect. I want them to be proud of me while they look down on their son. And I want to be able to leave my past behind. But it doesn´t matter. Nothing what I can do will change what I did. Nothing will change who I am. An dishonorable murderer."

"I see. But you should consider my suggestion and try to follow the true feelings inside your heart."

The old man threw something in his direction and thanks to his reflexes Kenshiro was able to catch it even though he wasn´t looking at his direction.

"It´s not our past that makes us who we are. It´s the path we decide to take to reach the future we want."

Surprised by his words Kenshiro finally decided to turn his head back only to see that Hanzo already disappeared. After a few seconds he look at the object in his right hand he had passed to him. It was a small calling card that showed one certain symbol. The symbol of the Hanzo National Academy.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Thanks for reading the first chapter of my story. It´s the first one I upload on this side and my language may not be that well because English is not my first language. But I hope you enjoy reading it nonetheless. And don´t hold back on your comments. If you have some suggestions that would improve this story, I´ll try to consider them. And if you like it, I would be more than happy to know it.**

 **With these words and a little preview for the next chapter after this I say goodbye for now.**

XXXXXXXXXX

 _Preview:_

 _Kenshiro considered Hanzo´s words and is now ready to take the first steps on his new way. But as a future shinobi it would be weird to enter this school as if you would be a normal transfer student who´s about to enter a normal high school. To test his abilities an infiltration awaits him. Will Kenshiro be able to prove that he has what it takes to be a part of the Hanzo National Academy?_

 _Next time: Starting line_


	2. Chapter 1: Starting line

**Disclaimer: I don´t own anything from the Senran Kagura Universe except my own OCs**

XXXXXXXXXX

It wasn´t the best morning for a brown-haired student of Hanzo on his way to school. He overslept which is why he had no time for breakfast. But even skipping that didn´t help him to reach his class in time. His motivation was at a low point. So he didn´t even try and took his time.

Letting a long yawn escape his mouth he slowly made his way to school, not giving even a single crap about anything until he saw her. A girl with dark brown hair tied into a small ponytail with a white ribbon and hazel colored eyes , wearing the female version of the Hanzo uniform. Her beauty made him stop on his way and open his eyes wide as he saw her running through the gate onto the school yard.

After a fast recovery from the surprise appearance in front of him, he didn´t wait a single second before starting to run after her. He already forgot about coming too late. But after he entered the empty school ground through the same gate as the girl he wasn´t able to see her again. No matter how much he looked around.

"Did she vanish?" he asked before giving up with a deep sigh seconds later and continuing to walk to the school building. "What a shame... And she was such a cutie..."

But she didn´t vanish. The girl hid herself on top of the branch of a tree, only a few feet away from the position where the boy had been standing. There she waited until the boy moved on while her face turned red a little because of his compliment.

"C... Cutie?" she whispered slightly embarrassed before holding her right hand in front of her face in an apologizing way. "I´m sorry. But this is part of my training."

After this she started to jump from tree to tree into the opposite direction. What she didn´t noticed was another person on the school ground. A certain black-haired boy who hid himself behind another tree and followed her with his eyes.

"So this is a shinobi of Hanzo..." he muttered to himself before smirking. "This could be funny."

Seconds later the brown-haired girl entered an old dilapidated building at the edge of the school ground, hidden between many trees. She continued to the highest floor and entered a small room with few decorations like vases and opened scrolls hanging on the walls.

The girl looked around a few times and took a deep breath before walking to a certain part of one of the walls and turning her back to it. Immediately the wall started to turn itself, letting the girl disappear on the other side before a shoji door opened itself to the sides in front of her revealing a new room.

"Good morning..." she said carefully while slowly stepping inside the room.

"You´re late, Asuka-san!" a female voice said making the brown-haired girls body twitch.

In front of her she saw a refined looking girl with long black hair flowing down to her lower thighs, kneeling on the tatami flooring of the room in front of a small desk with closed eyes while holding a tea cup in her hands. She didn´t looked at her or had her head turned into her direction. But she didn´t need to, to show her that she is everything but pleased.

"And don´t think I haven´t noticed the situation with that boy at the school gate."

"So you saw it!?" Asuka stated shocked before bowing shortly. "I´m so sorry, Ikaruga-san."

"Rather than apologizing, you should put more effort into your training." Ikaruga told her strictly and took a small dip out of her cup before finally turning her head and opening her blue eyes. "We are separated from the normal students of this school for a reason as you should know. You´re getting of the basics."

"I´m sorry..." she said again, lowering her gaze sadly.

"What´s up with that gloomy mood?" another female voice asked.

Before she could even react to it, a pair of hands laid themselves on top of Asuka´s chest and started massaging them which is why the brown-haired girl forgot her worries and started to panic.

"Katsu-nee!" she screamed without having to look to know who was doing this.

The hands belonged to a girl standing behind her with a wide grin on her face while enjoying herself with the body of her classmate. She had long blonde hair worn with a blue headband that had a ribbon on each side of her head and blue-green eyes.

It took her a little effort. But after a few seconds Asuka was able to free herself out of the blonde girls grip and gained some distance between them while covering her chest with her arms.

"Every time when I don´t have my eyes on you!" the brown-haired girl complained. "Why do you always have to do this?"

"But it´s such a nice feeling." the blonde girl stated while moving the fingers of her still raised in a perverted way. "Also it´s not like you´re losing anything because of it. So what´s the big harm with doing it?"

Asuka didn´t looked pleased with her answer. Same went for Ikaruga who let out a deep sigh while turning her head back again.

"Seems like Asuka-san isn´t the only one. You should also think about how you act, Katsuragi-san. Especially because you are the older one."

"Nobody needs such a lecture that early in the morning." Katsuragi said displeased with a lowered posture before looking at her underclassmen again, noticing something that let her grin return. "With you turned in my direction it´s even easier to grope them."

"Stop it!" Asuka said angered.

At the same time the shoji door opened itself again, revealing two other girls who entered the hidden room. One of them had long white hair pulled into twin-tails held with shurikens and red eyes. The right eye was covered by a patch formed like a coin. The other one had short pink hair adorned with three black ribbons. Two at the sides, tying the hair into two pigtails and one directly in the middle. Her light-blue eyes are peculiarly dotted with two pink, cross-shaped pupils.

"Ah!" the pink-haired girl said surprised as see saw Asuka before she approached the brown-haired girl happily. "Good morning, Asuka-chan."

"Good morning, Hibari-chan. Yagyu-chan." Asuka returned the greeting as the pink-haired girl stopped in front of her, to the right of Katsuragi.

"So you really made it in time." Hibari stated. "I thought you would be too late."

"Yeah... I may have slept a little bit too long after spending too much time reading last night..." she told her while putting her right hand behind her head with a slightly embarrassed smile before noticing something, that surprised her. "Wait. In time? What do you mean?"

"Kiriya-sensei said that he had something to do. So the training will take place later and we shall study for ourselves.", Yagyu told her while standing to the right of Hibari. "He told us before we left the dorm. But you were still sleeping then."

"You could have woken me up, you know." Asuka complained.

"I don´t remember us being your parents." the white-haired girl stated, making the brown-haired girl lower her head in defeat.

"But isn´t it strange?" Hibari asked slightly confused. "It´s not like him. Normally Kiriya-sensei would tell us days before something like this happens."

"Maybe he´s on a super dangerous mission, risking his life and is not allowed to tell us about it." Katsuragi said with an evil grin as Hibari started shivering out of fear and hid herself behind Yagyu.

"Don´t say unreasonable things like that!" Ikaruga warned her classmate, making the blonde shinobi-student giggle while Hibari recovered from the schock and let out a deep breath. "But it is true that it´s quite strange for him not telling us beforehand. Maybe something happened."

Asuka thought about it for a little while holding her chin with her right hand. But she couldn´t find an answer more reasonable than what Katsuragi said.

"Rather than thinking about it too much, we should get ourselves ready." Yagyu suggested. "Maybe the sensei is preparing something for us. Like an extra difficult training session for later."

These word made not only Hibari but also Asuka and Katsuragi shiver in fear.

"You´re right." Ikaruga agreed. "We don´t know when something will happen. So we should be ready for anything at anytime."

As if it was a signal, a loud siren was heard in the room, making the girls jump out of surprise.

"W... What happened!?" Hibari asked in panic with tears in her eyes.

"It´s the intruder-alarm!" Ikaruga told them after standing up. "Someone has entered the area around the building!"

At the same a television appeared from the ceiling showing called area and some parts inside of the building. But there didn´t seem to be a single soul.

"Maybe it´s a false alert." Katsuragi tried slightly irritated.

"There is only one way to find out!" Ikaruga said before turning to the other girl. "We have to look with our own eyes!"

"Yes!"

The five girls left the hidden room before parting ways as they entered the hallway following Ikaruga´s orders. Asuka, who was in charge of the first floor walked through the whole hallway before she stopped walking and started to think about it.

"Maybe the intruder hid in one of the main rooms." she said to herself. "Like the bath or the gym."

"Not a bad idea." a male voice stated from behind her. "But you should also consider not so typical locations."

"Yeah. You´re right." she agreed before realizing it seconds later as she turned around.

There stood an unknown boy with black hair and different-colored eyes, wearing the Hanzo uniform. A dark grey right eye and a ruby red left eye. He leaned his body with its back on the wall with a smile on his face, crossing his arms in front of his chest. They looked at each other for quite a while without saying something or even moving before the boy showed her a small salute with the index-finger and the middle-finger of his right hand and ran around a corner next to him, out of her field of view.

"Wait!" Asuka screamed and ran to the corner only to realize that the boy disappeared without leaving behind a single trace of him. "Who was that?"

On the second floor Ikaruga did as Asuka and was almost finished with the hallways and the rooms there. But she wasn´t able to find even a single clue of a possible intruder.

"Maybe Katsuragi was right about the false alert." she muttered thoughtful.

But as she turned right around a corner he saw the black-haired boy standing at the other end of the hallway, showing her his back while looking around as if he was lost.

"Hey! You!" Ikaruga called out to him as he turned around, showed her a friendly and raised his right hand as a greeting before he started to run away. "Stop right now!"

She ran to the other end of the hallway. But as she reached it and wasn´t able to see him around the corner she heard a voice behind her, making her stop.

"Wrong direction!" She turned around and saw the boy standing at the place she had been standing seconds ago when she saw him for the first time. "I´m here!"

"I said stop!"

As he ran away, ignoring her words she returned to her old position, only to witness that he disappeared again. She turned around again, expecting him to show up there again. But there was no sign of him.

"How is he doing this?" she asked irritated.

"It´s quite easy when you know how." she heard his voice answering behind her which is why she turned around again.

This time he was standing only a few feet away from him. Near enough for her to catch him with a little jump. But as she tried that he jumped back at the same time holding the distance before turning around and running away once again.

She tried to follow him. But he was too fast and so it took only a few seconds before he turned around another corner and escaped her sight. That turned her irritation into anger and she started gritting her teeth out of frustration over her failure.

At almost the same time Katsuragi entered the big bath of the building. The steam of the hot water made it slightly difficult to see something. But it was the last one of the rooms she was ordered to look into as she wasn´t able to find the intruder inside of the others.

She looked around a bit but saw nothing. After that she came closer to the water as far as possible without getting wet and looked inside it. It was hard to see something but it was the last possible place to hide. But she saw nothing and let out a big sigh.

"Nothing again." she said before kneeling down and letting the fingers of right hand into the water. "Maybe I should go for a dive later."

"I bet it feels really nice to enter this bath after a good." a voice next to her stated.

"You have no idea." she said to the black-haired boy who was kneeling down right beside him just like she did. "It was build just for us when we are too tired from training to directly return to our home. And it´s even better when you share it with someone. Like a full-busted beauty."

"Can´t say anything about it." he told her. "Missing experience."

"The bath or the beauty?"

"Both."

"I see." Katsuragi nodded lightly. "Maybe you want to jump in with me after I kicked your ass green and blue."

"Nice suggestion. But I think I have to decline in order to protect the safety of my soul and my body." he answered.

"Yeah... The problem is that I don´t like to consider the opinion of someone I don´t even know." she told him.

"The bath or the ass-kicking?"

"Both."

After that last word the blonde shinobi sent a fast kick with her right foot at his direction. But as that was finished the boy had already disappeared to her surprise. Not even a second later before she could even ask herself what happened she could feel someone touching her left leg that kept her balance as the boy who appeared at her other side as fast as he disappeared swept away said leg with his right foot what led to her body falling into the bathing water.

"Nice try." he told her after her head reappeared from under the water as he stood up and turned around to leave the bath. "Better luck next time."

"He´s not bad." she said slightly frustrated as she watched him leaving before a wide smile appeared on her face. "I should be careful because I may start to like him otherwise."

On the third floor Yagyu and Hibari were still looking for the possible traitor. While the pink-haired girl seemed to be a little afraid and never let go the left sleeve of the shirt of her friend the white-haired girl looked like this whole thing didn´t bother her even the slightest. They entered one last room which seemed to be empty, except a life-sized wooden puppet.

"The intruder doesn´t seem to be here." Yagyu stated after looking around.

"The others haven´t reported their situation yet." Hibari stated slightly nervous. "You think they found him already?"

"It wouldn´t be that quite if that would be the case." her white-haired friend told her. "Whoever this person is, he is no amateur."

"But where could he be?" the pink-haired girl asked.

"Right here..."

The suddenly appearing creepy voice behind her made Hibari shiver in fear before she slowly turned her head around, only to see the wooden puppet standing right behind her. The shock made her release a loud scream as she jumped back. She couldn´t control the landing which is why she landed roughly on her ass. That combined with the fear made her start sobbing while sitting on the ground.

"Hibari!" Yagyu said worried about her friend and immediately ran to her side.

"I... I´m sorry!" the black-haired said slightly panicked because of the result of his little prank after he showed himself behind the puppet. "Are you all right?"

Knowing that he went way to far this time he let go of the puppet which ended up lying on the ground before also rushing to the pink-haired girl who couldn´t stop her tears with her own will and tried wiping them away with her hands.

"Everything's all right." Yagyu told her friend. She seemed to have a good idea about what the situation was. "There´s nothing to be afraid of. It was just a little prank."

"She´s right." the boy agreed. "I´m really sorry. I should have known I was overdoing it with that one. So please calm down. I´m not here to do you any harm. Okay?"

After a few seconds she really started to calm down a little before she lowered her hands and looked at him while nodding. Relived about being able to calm the situation down he and Yagyu helped Hibari back to her feet.

"S... So... Are you the intruder?" the pink-haired girl finally asked, still sobbing a little bit.

"Well..." he started and scratched the back of his head while showing a slightly embarrassed smile. "You could say that. But can you really call someone an intruder who was invited in the first place."

"Invited?"

He nodded before his eyes went over to Yagyu who wasn´t even bothered with him standing right beside her.

"You seem to understand it a little better than the others. Right?"

"It made sense after what was told to us this morning. So I haven´t really thought about it as a dangerous situation." the white-haired girl explained. "Also after seeing you for the first time I couldn´t sense any bad intentions you could have planned. So I saw no reason in going up against you."

"I can see that you are on quite the high level for a simple shinobi student." the boy said surprised about her calm grasp about the situation.

"I thank you for the compliment." she replied with a small nod before throwing a sharp gaze at him. "But don´t think I will let slide what you did to Hibari just like that."

"Don´t worry." he told her. "I know I went too far. So I except nothing less."

"I... It´s all right." Hibari said who was finally able to stop her sobbing. "It´s not like he wanted to do evil things to me. Right?"

"Thanks for your kind words." the boy said putting his right hand on top of Hibari´s head what made the pink-haired girl giggle in satisfaction.

"But just because we know now that you don´t mean any harm, not all questions are answered." Yagyu stated as he moved away his hand again. "You said you were invited. That means that you should know Kiriya-sensei."

"You know our sensei?" Hibari asked surprised.

"Not really knowing. More like I heard about him from the person who invited me." he told them while looking around in the room. "But I think we should talk about that somewhere else while the three other girls from your class are present."

"So you want to stop this little hide and seek game?" Yagyu asked with a small smile.

"It was fun so a part of me wants to continue." he answered with a grin. "But it´s better to stop at the best part before something even worse happens."

A few minutes later after they searched at all possible spots Asuka and Ikaruga met in front of the secret door to the hidden room as they planned beforehand. After both of them told each other what happened with them, the black-haired girl had to think about it first.

"From what happened we can say that this boy isn´t a normal person." she tried to explain. "We might be dealing with a very skilled shinobi here. So we shouldn´t act without a strategy."

"But, Ikaruga-san." Asuka began unsure about the whole situation. "It doesn´t seem like he wants to attack us. That´s at least what I am thinking after seeing him."

"I understand what you want to tell me. It was the same for me." the upperclassmen agreed to her words. "But that doesn´t mean we can drop our guard. As long as we don´t know who he is and what he wants we can´t be careful enough."

As Asuka was nodding to her statement in agreement, Katsuragi entered the room they were standing in.

"Seems like you had as much luck as me." the blonde girl stated.

As they turned their heads into the direction of their friend, they widened their eyes out of surprise after what they saw.

"What are you wearing?" Ikaruga asked irritated.

She saw her blonde friend in a tight white nurse outfit with a very short rock and a matching headband. After falling in the water of the bath she had to take off her wet clothes to try them.

"I had to change after a little accident in the bath." she explained while looking at herself.

"So you also saw the boy." Asuka said. "But why this outfit?"

"Because it´s nice." she answered while doing a pose in front of them.

"You don´t take it seriously enough!" Ikaruga told her angrily as the blonde shinobi scratched the back of her head. "But at least you saw that boy, too. Right?"

"Yeah. But..." Katsuragi began troubled. "I don´t know. After seeing him I can´t really say that he is a bad person."

"So you think like that, too." Asuka said.

"That doesn´t change the fact that he intrude into this place." Ikaruga explained. "But we can talk about that after we caught him and made him answer our questions. Where are Yagyu-san and Hibari-san?"

"Maybe they are already inside." Asuka tried.

"Then let´s join them and talk about what we do next."

As her two classmates nodded in agreement they entered the secret room through the wall. But after what they saw there, the shock couldn't be bigger. Not only Yagyu and Hibari but also the black-haired boy. All three of them were sitting at the small table while waiting for them, as it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Hey." the boy greeted them and raised his right hand as soon as he noticed the three girls entering the room. "Took you a while to get here."

Seconds passed without any of them even reacting to what was just happening before the three newcomers let out a loud scream of surprise.

"W... W... What are you doing here!?" Ikaruga stuttered in her state of shock while the other two girls weren´t able to even say one word.

"Waiting for you of course." he told her. "Your two friends led me here after we had a short conversation so that we all can talk to clear this situation."

"What are you talking about!?" the black-haired girl stated as her panic turned into anger as she took a step forward. "You sneaked inside this building and now you try to tell us that this is a misunderstanding or what!?"

"Calm down first!" the boy said nervously. "I can explain everything. Like how I was invited to come here."

"Invited?" she asked slightly confused but not convinced. "By who?"

Not even a second after her question a smoke bomb went off inside the room, filling it completely with its white mist. All six of them started coughing before seconds later the smoke disappeared and a grown-up man in a black suit with grey wavy hair and auburn colored eyes was standing in the middle of the room.

"Kiriya-sensei!" the girls said surprised.

"I think I can explain everything now." the man told his students while straightening his also black tie.

"So you are Kiriya." the boy said as he stood up and bowed before the teacher. "It´s an honor to meet. Hanzo-sama was telling me quite a bit about you."

"You know my grandfather?" Asuka asked surprised.

"Then you must be Asuka. His granddaughter." the boy said after nodding his head in confirmation. "Yes I met him first a few days ago when he invited me to come here."

"He invited you!?" the girls said in surprise.

"He indeed did." Kiriya told them before looking at the boy again. "He also told me quite a bit about you, young boy. And I have to say that he wasn´t exaggerating at any point."

"Then I have to hope he only told you about my good sides."

"Please wait a second, Kiriya-sensei!", Ikaruga interrupted them. "What is happening here?"

"It´s quite simple." Kiriya said and turned around to face her. "But first I should introduce him to you. This is Kenshiro and he will be the newest student here."

"It´s nice to meet you all." Kenshiro said while bowing again. "I look forward to work with you."

For a few seconds the girls didn´t do anything but looking at the two males before they let out the only reasonable reaction to that more than just a bit shocking announcement.

"EEEEEHHHHH!"

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Here´s the official starting chapter of the story after the prologue a few days ago. I´ll try to upload at least one chapter a week. If I am faster than thought it might be even more. But I also want to apologize if I may have to delay an upload. Like many other I´ll react to reviews from the last chapter at the end of the new chapter. Thanks for reading and see you next time.**

 **BlackFox1999: Thanks for letting me know your opinion. I was happy to read that you liked it and I hope that I won´t disappoint in the future.**

XXXXXXXXXX

 _Preview:_

 _After officially being introduced to the other students the girls aren´t sure how to think about the new boy. They aren´t even sure if they can trust him. Katsuragi wants to find out more in her own way and challenges Kenshiro to a one-on-one battle. How will it end? And will the girls be able to accept him as their classmate?_

 _Next time: Meet and brawl_


	3. Chapter 2: Meet and Brawl

**Disclaimer: I don´t own anything from the Senran Kagura Universe except my own OCs**

XXXXXXXXXX

A few minutes had passed since Kiriya told his students about the latest news. But the five girls were still not able to understand the situation fully. They were standing in front of their sensei and their new classmate Kenshiro while looking at the latter one with an expression of confusion in their faces. When the gray-haired man told them about his absence in the morning, they never thought that the reason for that was this.

"J... Just a second now." Ikaruga started, being the first one of the girls to open the mouth after what they have been told. "So you want to tell us that he is going to be a new student who Hanzo-sama himself recommended."

"That´s the story." Kiriya told her. "The master told me about him the day after he talked to him for the first time. He said that he had laid an eye on Kenshiro for months and that he had quite the talent for a boy in his age."

"So that´s the reason why grandfather wasn´t home for a while..." Asuka muttered before realizing something different. "But what was the reason for this infiltration?"

"It was a test."

"A test!?" the girls said surprised.

"It was for me to see his skills as a shinobi for myself." the teacher explained. "Even though Hanzo-sama recommended him, I couldn´t make a decision this heavy only based on words."

"To think that you would use us for this..." Katsuragi who was already wearing the school-uniform again said suspiciously.

"It was also a way to see how you react to sudden situations like that. So see it as a part of your training."

"So I wasn´t that wrong with my suggestion." Yagyu said.

"So... Is Kenshiro-kun going to be a part of our class now?", Hibari wanted to know.

"Well. He was able to prove his worth. Apart from a few actions. But in the end it´s not only me who has to except him. It´s also your call. So what are you saying?"

Seconds passed. But the girls weren´t able to answer the question. They only looked at each other with questioning faces.

"Do you have a problem?" Kiriya asked.

"Well..." Asuka started. "It´s not like we can´t see his talent... But..."

"I think I understand what they mean." Kenshiro said with a slight chuckle making everyone look at him. "You just met me and you don´t know anything about me. Not who I am or where I came from. So instead of excepting me immediately, you can start with asking me questions about myself. This makes this whole thing easier for all of us."

But before the girls were able to start questioning him, it was Katsuragi who stepped forward and took the initiation to speak for herself.

"If you ask me I don´t think the problem lies in trusting you as a person." she started. "We all started as complete strangers and became friends after it. So instead of proving us that we can trust you as a person..." She smiled and hit the palm of her left hand with her right fist. "...I would like to see if I can trust your strength as a shinobi."

"It´s possible that I misunderstood you so I just want to make sure." he said while scratching the back of his head before returning the same smile at her. "Was that a challenge?"

"Nothing more and nothing less."

"I don´t think it is a good idea to..." Kiriya started but was stopped by Kenshiro who put his hand in front of him.

"I didn´t want to let it go so far." he said to her before showing of a wide grin. "But I´m not a man to ignore a challenge just like that. And if this is all I have to do, I am more than ready to kick some ass."

Kiriya looked at the two before sighing. He knew he couldn´t stop this two battle-hungry persons. So all he could do is to keep the damage at an acceptable level.

"All right. It doesn´t hurt to have a little sparring. So you can let it all out inside the gym. But as soon as I think it goes too far, I will stop this little battle myself. You understand?"

"No problem." both of them said without stopping to look at each other.

It took a few minutes for everyone to change the place before they were gathered inside of the big gym. Kenshiro already saw it while infiltrating this place. But different than from the outside the inside looked completely new or at least well-preserved. Even the gym looked like it was build only a few weeks ago.

But he didn´t have the time to admire the interior decoration. In front of him was his opponent Katsuragi doing stretches to get ready for their little brawl. Kiriya stood near them to keep a close eye on them and to be able to stop them if necessary while the other four girls were sitting on the ground with their backs on the wall, being away far enough to not get involved.

"I can´t believe we could let this situation get out of control like that." Ikaruga said, sounding slightly irritated.

"It´s not unusual for Katsuragi-senpai to do something like this. Am I wrong?" Yagyu asked the class-leader.

"No. You´re right. But..."

"And it´s also a good way to see him in action.", the white-haired girl continued, interrupting the explanation from her senpai. "He proofed that he is able to run and hide himself quite well. But I´m also interested in how well he´s doing in combat."

"Well... I guess you´re right."

"I just hope they don´t hurt each other too bad." Hibari said worried.

"Don´t worry, Hibari-san." Ikaruga tried to calm the pink-haired girl down. "Kiriya-sensei is there and will interfere if things go out of hand."

"And even if not, there´s no way we can stop them now." Yagyu added. "We can only watch now."

The only one of the girls who didn´t say anything was Asuka, who's concentration was completely on Kenshiro. This was the guy her grandfather recommended, so he could only be good. Maybe even better than them. But at the same time she had to ask herself what it took for her grandfather to recommend him and what she needs to do to reach that level. But there was no time to find the answers yet, as the fight was about to start.

"I hope you´re ready for the ass-kicking I promised you earlier." Katsuragi said while stretching her legs. "Because I don´t plan to hold myself back even a little."

"That´s what I hope you do." Kenshiro added. "Because I don´t want yourself to get hurt to bad just because you thought you had to hold yourself back. It´s my first day here and our first day as classmates. A start like that would be everything but good."

"That is if you are able to hurt me."

"Let´s find out about that."

"If you both are ready we can begin..." Kiriya started before getting interrupted.

"Just a second, sensei." the blonde shinobi said. "I said I don´t want to hold myself back. So I want your permission to use this in our fight."

From her back she pulled out a closed scroll and held it in her right hand, showing it to everyone. All of them except Kenshiro were shocked by that. Especially Ikaruga.

"What are you thinking, Katsuragi-san!?" she said loudly while standing up. "This is just a sparring. To use that is simply..."

"I agree." Kenshiro interrupted to their surprise. "It´s impossible to have a good fight without giving it our all. So I have nothing against it."

Ikaruga just stood there and looked at them in disbelief. Then without saying even one more word she let out a deep sigh and sat down again.

"That´s what I´m talking about." Katsuragi said.

"So both of you agree to this?`" Kiriya asked with both of them nodding in agreement. "Then get ready."

"All right! Watch and behold!" She held her scroll in front of her into the direction of her opponent. "Shinobi Transformation!"

The scroll opened itself around her body after she threw into the air above her. Her uniform disappeared, leaving her only wearing her underwear before seconds later a new outfit started to appear on her out of nowhere. The top was still the white shirt with the blue necktie. But it was unbuttoned, revealing most of her torso underneath. Particularly her breasts. Along with a blue plaid skirt, she was wearing long white socks and black and gold metal boots adorned with small blue tassels on either side.

"So that´s your combat-outfit?" Kenshiro asked after the transformation was finished "Quite risky if you ask me."

"It´s how I feel comfortable while fighting." she told him before making a few kicks in the air into his direction. "And if it´s able to make my opponent lose a bit of his concentration then it´s even better."

The wind that these kicks produced was strong enough that he could feel it even at this distance. After that he took a closer look at her metal boots. It was clear to him that these where her main-weapons and he could imagine a bit how she would be fighting with them.

"I see." he said with a small smirk before moving his hand to his back and bringing forth another scroll. "Shinobi Transformation!"

The sensation that happened to Katsuragi was now happening to him and after the transformation was finished he stood there with the outfit he was wearing the night he met Hanzo. Just the blade on his back was missing.

"A simple one." she stated slightly irritated. "It suits you. But where´s your weapon?"

"Not so fast." he said before bringing forth a second, this time smaller scroll. "I´m not finished yet."

He tossed the scroll into the air with a flick of his fingers before it exploded into white smoke. After the smoke disappeared the girls were once again surprised that a katana made out of wood was seen in the air instead of the scroll that he caught with his right hand.

"A wooden blade?", Katsuragi asked irritated. "Are you serious or do you want to make a joke?"

"Trust me. I take this more than serious." he explained to her, pointing at her with the tip of the blade. "This is what I need to win this little battle."

"If you say so." the blonde girl said before grinning and getting into position to start the fight. "But don´t start to cry after I hurt you because you held yourself back."

Kenshiro said nothing and only smiled before he got himself ready just like her.

"It seems both sides are ready." Kiriya stated before stepping back. "Then you can start the fight."

Katsuragi didn´t need to hear that twice. Without even thinking about it one second longer she charged at him with a powerful jump. She turned clockwise in the air for a stronger attack before trying to hit his opponent with the heel of his right boot. But to her surprise it was blocked by the wooden blade.

Before she could react to his sudden defense Kenshiro already made his move and rammed his left fist into her stomach. A punch so strong it was able to make her body fly back even beyond the point where she was standing before. Even though she was able to make a back flip in the air to land on her feet, the pain in her stomach made it troublesome to even breath normally.

"What the hell was behind that punch!?" she uttered with her right hand on her stomach and a painful expression on her face while trying everything to not kneel down.

"What´s wrong?" her opponent asked, pointing the tip of his blade at her. "You said no holding back. Didn´t you?"

"So I said." Katsuragi said while showing a grin. "I was just surprise about your power."

"Never underestimate your opponent. That should be one of the first things to learn as a shinobi."

"Lucky me that this is no lecture."

After changing a few words she started to attack again. This time instead of one heavy attack she let a barrage of kicks rain onto him. But not even one of it hits his body. He was able to defend himself with his wooden blade against every kick while landing a few jabs with his left fist onto her body.

"He has an interesting technique." Yagyu stated from the sideline while she and the three other girls were watching the fight. "Instead of attacking with his blade, he is using it as a way to increase his defense."

"He sure is incredible." Asuka said. "I never saw someone who was fast enough to keep up with Katsu-nee´s multiple kicks in terms of speed. And he is even able to land a few hits himself at the same time."

"I think the durability of that blade is even more incredible." Ikaruga said to the other girls surprise.

"What do you mean?", the brown-haired shinobi wanted to know.

"Katsuragi-san´s kicks are more than strong enough to break rocks and even steel without her breaking a sweat. But even with these full-powered kicks that blade isn´t losing a splitter while blocking all these attacks. No normal wooden blade should be able to do this."

"So is this some kind of special blade?" Hibari wondered.

"I don´t know. Even while watching this I am not able to see that weapon as more than a wooden blade. It has to be his technique."

They continued to watch to change of blows the two fighters are dealing while Ikaruga didn´t stop even a second watching Kenshiro´s movements. Even after a while Katsuragi wasn´t able to hit with at least one of her kicks. On the other side the black-haired boy landed one jab after the other on her body, slowly tiring the blonde shinobi. Then, after many hits the black-haired girl was finally able to see it.

"That´s it!" she said loudly while standing up. "It´s not the blade that is special! It´s his way of defending!"

"His way of defending?" Hibari asked confused.

"Instead of blocking the hit directly he uses his blade to divert the attack so the full force of it goes right past him while he only deals with a part of it." the black-haired girl explained. "And while he diverts her attacks he can deal damage with his left fist when the opportunity rises."

"But that doesn´t explain why he uses a wooden blade. Does it?" Asuka wanted to know.

"It´s the thickness that´s important here." Yagyu continued the explanation for her upperclassmen. "A normal blade is thinner and easier to bend what would make it harder to control in which direction he diverts Katsuragi-senpai´s kicks. So instead the thicker wooden blade was his weapon of choice her."

 _'He was able to see it right from the beginning.'_ Kiriya thought to himself while watching the not changing fight. _'Right after Katsuragi´s transformation he knew that her battle-outfit is like that so that she is able to move more freely. His comment about it being risky was just a diversion to not let her think that he found out about her fighting style. He didn´t choose the wooden blade so that he can hold back. He chose it because he wants to win against her.'_

After many more exchanges of blows Katsuragi finally decided to jump back to create distance to his opponent so she can take a few deep breaths. While panting heavily she tried her best to not fall onto her knee while putting her right hand on top of her stomach which took more than just a few hits from her opponent.

Meanwhile Kenshiro didn´t go after her but let her rest a little while he stood there the same position at which he started the match and rested his blade on his right shoulder. He wasn´t breathing heavily and stood there steady. He just had a few sweat drops on his forehand that he swiped away with his left arm.

"Not bad." he told her with a big smile. "Never thought you would be able to hold yourself that well. You´re really good."

"Thanks for the compliment." his opponent replied while straightening her posture. "But I know that if I don´t think about a plan for you very fast I might not be able to hold myself that well much longer."

"Then I recommend that you start thinking. Because I don´t plan to start making it easier for you."

"You don´t have to tell me."

It didn´t took her a minute to decide on a plan before storming at him again. This time Kenshiro didn´t wait for her but decided to dash at her direction. While she started to spin in the air to prepare a kick with her right foot he moved his blade so he could divert her attack again. But right before they made contact Katsuragi increased the speed of her spin to his surprise.

The kicked with her right foot happened right in front of his face only hitting the air. Instead of hitting him with it she used it to increase the momentum of her spin even further and instead started an attack with the back of her left foot. Kenshiro who didn´t see it coming, didn´t have the time to move his blade to divert that attack. So instead he leaned his body back to evade the kick which went over him, missing the tip of his nose only by a few inches. After regaining a straight posture following her foot flying over him he turned around only to see his opponent already starting a straight kick with her left foot´s sole, having his chest as her target.

He didn´t have the time to prepare another diversion. So he held his blade right in front of him, grapping the tip of it with his left hand to directly block attack. But the wooden blade didn´t even hold itself for a single second. After dividing the weapon of his opponent into two pieces immediately the sole of her foot hit his chest making him fly backwards quite a few feet.

With a back flip he was able to land on his feet. But the damage was dealt. It took a while before he was able to regain his posture this time while he had to breath heavily. With a piece of his wooden blade in each hand he looked to her opponent. Now she was the one with the big smile while waiting for him to recover a bit.

"Surprised?" she asked pointing at him with her right hand´s pointing-finger. "Normally I am not the girl to think before acting. But if you push me into the corner I start to grow and become even stronger. You should remember that while dealing with me."

"What happened there?" Asuka asked surprised.

"Katsuragi-san used his own strategy against him." Ikaruga explained for her classmates. "While he was focused on her right kick she already planned to increase her speed for a left kick and after he evaded that she just had to use that momentum for herself to attack him again. Breaking his weapon was only the icing on top of the cake. She just couldn´t deal with not being able to land even one hit."

"You rarely see Katsuragi-senpai using strategy over pure force." Yagyu stated while the other girls nodded in agreement. "She must have been truly desperate if she had to go that far."

"What do you mean by that!?" Katsuragi yelled at them angered before concentrating on her opponent again. "Whatever. At least you should know now that I shouldn´t be underestimated. Got it?"

Kenshiro said nothing at first. He only panted as if he had no more energy to continue this battle. But after a few seconds he started to snicker and even a few more seconds later it turned into loud laughter to everyone´s surprise.

"I really have to apologize to you." he said after calming down. "I thought that you were good. Good and nothing more. But now I have to say that I really underestimated you. You are a talented shinobi. You´re even better than most of the shinobis I got to meet in the past. And I bet the same goes for your classmates." He threw a short glance to the girls at the sideline before turning back to his opponent. "Hanzo-sama was right when he told me that I still can learn many things at this school. And this fight only reinforces my decision to come here."

Katsuragi was baffled about his word at first before her mouth formed itself into a big grin.

"I also enjoy our little brawl." she told him. "But what now? You want to quit or are you ready for the next round."

"My brain tells me to stop here while it´s good. My weapon was destroyed what is a certain death in a real fight and it would be bad if one of us gets hurt because of this." After these words he replied with a grin himself. "But my heart and my blood are telling me to shut up and fight. This is a feeling I didn´t have for years and that I don´t want to ignore. So instead of quitting or hurting ourselves too bad, I say we seal this little deal with a bet."

"A bet?" Katsuragi asked surprised. "What kind of bet?"

"One attack!" he told her while throwing the two pieces of his wooden blade to the sides. "I give you one attack. Make it your best one! If you´re able to hit me even once with it it´s your win. But if I am able to evade or even stop it I win. Short and simple. You got it?"

"One attack..." she muttered thoughtfully before she smiled. "I like it! Let´s do this! And to give our bet a little more spice, the winner becomes the master of the loser for one day."

"What!?" Kenshiro said surprised.

"You heard me. If I win you will listen to every single one of my orders for one day. And if you win..." She narrowed her eyes and lifted up her skirt a little. "...you can do whatever you want with me."

"That girl!" Ikaruga said angered while letting out a deep sigh. "She doesn´t stop doing things like that! Is she even taking anything seriously?"

"It just shows how lively she is." Asuka tried with a smile on her face.

"You just hope that she stops groping you after this." Yagyu stated while her brown-haired classmate scratched the back of her head with a nervous laugh.

"That´s not what I planned." Kenshiro said surprised about her suggestion before smiling. "But whatever. Like I said before. I´m not a man to step back from a challenge. Especially when I am the one suggesting it."

"We have a deal!" Katsuragi said with an almost evil grin before getting into position. "Then here we go!"

"She isn´t planning..." Ikaruga started shocked but wasn´t able to even finish her sentence let alone stop her.

"Secret Ninja Art!" Katsuragi yelled before crouching down and balancing herself on her hands. After that she began to spin around like a break-dancer and whips up a green glowing tornado as she did so around her body. "Tornado Spindle!"

"Is she crazy!" her black-haired classmate stated while she and the other girls stood up. "This goes beyond a normal sparring! She can really hurt him with this!"

"That´s enough!" Kiriya yelled and stepped in to stop the fight. "This will stop now before..."

But he was stopped by Kenshiro who put up his left hand into the direction of the teacher to prevent him from interfering into their match.

"You don´t get to stop this!" he said before his hand moved over his right shoulder to his back. "Because this is what I have been waiting for!"

"You can´t be serious!" Ikaruga stated. "No matter how good you are! An attack like this can´t be taking..."

"This is something we both decided on." he interrupted her with a serious expression on his face. "If I would stop now I would only go against my principles."

Out of nowhere a katana in a black sheath, his main weapon appeared on his back. He grabbed its handle with his right hand before drawing the blade out and getting into position himself for which he held the blade right next to his left hip while the tornado surrounding the still spinning Katsuragi started to came closer. He didn´t plan to evade the attack. He planned to take it on directly.

"Secret Ninja Art!"

With the pointing-finger and middle-finger of his left hand he slid over the side of his blade which started to glow in a purple color. After that when the tornado was only seconds away from him he made his move so fast, that even the trained eyes of the shinobi at the sideline had problems following him.

With the sped of lightning he stormed forward right trough the tornado before stopping on the other side, showing his back to his opponent. He moved his blade to his back and started to slid it right back into the black sheath.

"Crescent Moon Cut!" he finally said while putting his blade back completely.

At the same time a giant purple glowing cut appeared horizontally across the green tornado, cutting it into two pieces. After both, the cut and the tornado disappeared, only Katsuragi was left in the air, who let out a short scream of pain while her outfit was torn apart, leaving her in only her blue underwear before she crashed roughly with her back on the ground of the gym.

No one of the uninvolved spectators, not even Kiriya was able to give a statement about what just happened right in front. They just stood there in shock and watched while Kenshiro turned around and started to move to Katsuragi who was lying on the ground, groaning in pain while trying to shore up her body with her arms.

"That was a truly satisfying fight." Kenshiro said while coming to a stop in front of her and holding his right hand into her direction. "It has been a long time since I was able to enjoy a battle like this one."

Katsuragi just watched him for a few seconds, before grinning in slight embarrassment and grapping his hand with her right hand so that he can help her to stand up.

"Same goes for me." she said. "Never had so much fun in ages. But it hurts a little to know that you beat with ease just like that."

"I don´t think so. I had to rely on luck with my last attack. So it could have finished in a whole other way."

"Saying things like this only makes it worse for me." she stated sulky, putting her hands on her hips. "Just accept the victory and done."

"All right." he said before they started laughing only to be interrupted by a pair of clapping hands belonging to Kiriya.

"Seems like you are done." the teacher said after gaining their attention, before turning to Katsuragi. "And? Satisfied with his skills?"

"Fully! I can´t be happier with the result."

"That good to hear." Kiriya said before turning to the other girls. "What about you?"

"He is truly incredible." Asuka said smiling. "It´s going to be a big help for us being able to train with him."

"I have nothing that can speak against him." Ikaruga said, crossing her arms in front of her.

"I am for it!" Hibari said happy while raising her right arm. "I want us to get to know him better so we can become good friends."

"I agree with their opinions." Yagyu said with a nod.

"Then that´s it." the teacher said before turning to Kenshiro. "Congratulation, Kenshiro. Seems like you are officially a part of this class."

"Thank you very much." the black-haired boy said, bowing himself in front of them. "It is an honor to be able to learn with you."

"That screams for a welcome celebration!" Katsuragi yelled excited.

"Sounds good." Kiriya said. "But maybe later and of course after you did something about your appearance."

All eyes turned themselves to the blonde shinobi who was still standing there with nothing on but her underwear because the last attack torn apart her battle-suit. Kenshiro, the source of said attack hadn´t noticed that until now because of everything that happened and turned slightly red before he looked to the side. As Katsuragi noticed that, another grin formed itself on her face before she jumped at him from behind.

"What are you doing!?" Kenshiro yelled shocked and embarrassed at the same time.

"Don´t be so shy!" she said with a big smile, putting her arms around his chest and pressing her breasts onto his back what made it only worse for him. "Let your new big sister comfort you a little bit!"

Everyone was laughing at that scene in amusement. Everyone but Ikaruga who stood behind the others. Even though she said she had nothing against him joining the class she wasn´t able to trust him yet. Something inside her kept telling her that there was something about that black-haired boy that could turn their lives around in a bad way.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Another chapter is finished and I start to realize what I put myself into. The first fighting scene is over and writing it was quite a challenge itself. So I can only hope that I was able to satisfy you with what I wrote and that you are able to understand what happened in the fight between Kenshiro and Katsuragi. Like I said before English is not my native language. But for now I leave it at that and start with the comments.**

 **Shadow Joestar: Thanks for your opinion. Like you said. Many things will happen in the future. And not all of them will let them grow more attached to each other.**

 **ClyxicRyse: Neither of them. I try to write a completely new story. And even if there will be some things from the anime and the games or even references from other animes, mangas or games there will be many changes that will make it my story.**

 **Well. That´s it for this week. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you will stay with me for next week. See you.**

XXXXXXXXXX

 _Preview:_

 _The first battle is over. Kenshiro is now a part of this class. But while Asuka, Katsuragi, Yagyu and Hibari were able to accept him without questioning the decision, Ikaruga is still worried about what might happen to them with him around. Especially with what comes next for the shinobi students. I can only say: One House. Five Girls. One Boy. Many Problems._

 _Next time: Living Difficulties_


	4. Chapter 3: Living Difficulties

**Disclaimer: I don´t own anything from the Senran Kagura Universe except my own OCs**

XXXXXXXXXX

The sunlight that entered the room through the small gaps in the blind at the window caused Kenshiro to wake up as they landed on his face. He moved his head to the right, protecting his eyes from the light before he opened them slightly. Confused after the first look at the slightly illuminated room, he had to ask himself where he was before remembering it. The day before was the day he got accepted as a shinobi student of Hanzo and this was the first morning he got to spent in his new home.

After remembering it all he decided it would be the best to stand up and to begin the first day of his new live. But as he tried to move even a single bit he noticed that his body didn´t do as he wanted. In addition it felt slightly heavier than it normally did. To find out what was wrong he moved his head so he was able to look at his body as he noticed a big bulge under the white blanket that laid on top of him. Too big to be his regular morning wood.

He moved the blanket away only to see a person. A girl with long blond hair who was lying on top of his body and as soon as the sunlight touched her body looked up from his chest to his face with her blue-green eyes.

"Good morning, master." she greeted him with a smug smile on her face.

"Katsuragi-san?" he asked irritated, not sure about what was going on.

"You can call me Katsu-nee." Katsuragi suggested.

"Katsuragi-san." he denied her suggestion before returning to the main problem. "Can you tell me what exactly you are doing here?"

"Betting debts." she answered while sitting up. "You won yesterday. So you can do with me whatever you want."

"I see." he said after remembering the whole deal a few seconds later before he took a better look at his new classmate. "And that outfit is there to help you with that?"

She was wearing a black-white maid-uniform. And to top it all brown lop-ears and a brown tail of a dog were attached on her body.

"I thought it would increase the mood." she explained before she moved her hips a little bit only to notice something that widened her smile. "At least one part of you seems to have nothing against it."

"That´s a natural reaction and you know that."

As soon as he finished the sentence someone outside of the room knocked on the closed door before they heard a well known voice from the other side.

"Kenshiro-san?" Asuka´s voice said before she opened the door without waiting for his answer. "I thought I should wake you up because it´s your first da..."

She stopped in the middle of her sentence as soon as she had entered the room and saw her two classmate with Katsuragi still sitting on top of Kenshiro in a more than questionable position. The blonde shinobi´s outfit was only the tip of the iceberg at that moment.

"Good morning, Asuka." Katsuragi greeted the brown-haired girl as this whole situation was the most normal thing in the world. "Do you want to join the fun?"

She watched them for a few seconds, before her face turned glowing red and she started to panic.

"E... Excuse me!" Asuka yelled before storming out and shutting the door behind her.

"Not the best start, huh?" he asked after letting out a deep sigh as he showed a slightly forced smile. "This will need some explanation to clear the problem. But I kind of guessed something like that would happen sooner or later."

 **The day before:**

"He will what!?" was Ikaruga´s shocked reaction after Kiriya explained that the newest member of the class will be living with the girls in the same dorm.

"I know that this is not the best solution." the teacher explained. "But it´s not like we have another choice right now. It´s the only building we have for you and we can´t exactly let a shinobi live in the same dorm as the normal students of this school. Or do you want him to sleep outside?"

"Wouldn´t be the first time." Kenshiro muttered but was ignored immediately.

"That´s not what I want to say." the black-haired girl said worried.

"Hanzo-sama reassured himself that he can be trusted. So I as a teacher trust him and I also trust you that you don´t do something inappropriate." He gave a short look to Katsuragi who only looked back confused about why he looked at her. "You are all here to become strong shinobi. So something like this should be nothing for you if you compare it with everything that awaits you all in the future."

Ikaruga wasn´t able to say anything against it after these words. But that didn´t mean that she was completely convinced.

"I have nothing against it.", Asuka said to her upperclassman´s surprise. "I think it´s a good chance to get to know each other to become an even better team for the future. And I also don´t think that Kenshiro-san will do something inappropriate."

"Same here." Hibari agreed. "I trust him and I want to know him better. So I have nothing against it, too."

"As long as Hibari has nothing against I also have nothing against it." Yagyu stated. "And even he thinks of doing something to us, together we should be able to do something when that happens."

"I´m not sure but when you say this I think that you only wait to be able to do something about me." Kenshiro stated with a forced smile.

"I don´t know how you get this idea." the white-haired girls said but without looking him in the eyes.

"I guess you´re right." Ikaruga confirmed her underclassman´s suggestion before looking at Katsuragi. "What do you think, Katsuragi-san?"

"I don´t see any problem with it." the blonde girl answered. "We are one class and we are shinobi students. So I don´t see a reason why we shouldn´t be able to live together without something happening."

Her words were showing an unfamiliar adult side of her character. But no one was able to see her inner thoughts about what she could do with him if he would live at the same dorm. She had to be careful not to grin while thinking about that.

"Well... If you aren´t against it I shouldn´t be the one to act childish in this situation." Ikaruga said before giving Kenshiro a sternly look. "But at the first signal of you doing something inappropriate you will be thrown out faster than you can guess."

"Don´t worry." the black-haired boy said. "I swear on my honor that I won´t do anything to you."

 **End of flashback:**

That´s what he said to her. And even though this was supposed to go in the wrong direction he never guessed that it wouldn´t even take 24 hours before he kneeled on the ground for an apology. At least he wasn´t alone as Katsuragi was kneeling right next to him while an angered Ikaruga stood before them, looking down on her two classmates with stern look on her face. All members of the class were already wearing their school uniforms.

"I can´t believe it." she said with her hands on her hips. "No. I actually guessed it. But I had hoped it would take at least longer than one night for something to happen."

"To my defense." Kenshiro said with an uneasy grin on the face. "I was asleep most of the time. So I couldn´t really control the situation."

"Be quiet!" she told him making him twitch. "What you two did is no way for a shinobi student of Hanzo to act. That... That..." She wasn´t able to say it and turned slightly red before shaking her head to make the new color and her thoughts disappear. "What I want to say is that this can´t be overlooked."

"I didn´t do anything wrong to earn this.", Katsuragi muttered.

"I said be quiet!" Now she made the blonde shinobi student twitch.

"I think you´re overreacting, Ikaruga-san." Asuka said from behind her where she stood together with Hibari and Yagyu. "At the end it was my misinterpretation. So you shouldn´t be harsh on them."

"You stay out of this!" Ikaruga told her making the brown-haired girl twitch before she sighed to calm herself down. "I get that in the end you did nothing wrong, Kenshiro-san. But with you being part of this situation, even if you were sleeping it doesn´t make it better. As leader of this class I can´t just overlook it. And I don´t even want to start with you, Katsuragi-san. I hope you understand that this case won´t be dropped just like that."

"Yes..." they both said depressed while lowering their heads.

"Now that this is cleared we should go." Yagyu suggested. "Or we all have to listen to one of sensei´s lecture instead of only the two of them because we´re too late."

"You´re right." Ikaruga confirmed.

"Seems like they already decided that Kiriya-sensei is going punish us for your little stunt." Kenshiro stated.

"Doesn´t surprise me." Katsuragi said before looking at him. "Seems like we have to move our little game to another day."

"Is this really the moment to be saying something like this?" the black-haired boy wanted to know.

A few minutes later the group was already outside on their way to school. It was still early in the morning so the town was still rather empty outside as they walked along the streets while talking.

"I´m sorry that you had to witness this, Asuka-san." Kenshiro apologized. "Wasn´t the best first impression I could have given you."

"It´s okay." Asuka said, still slightly red while thinking about what she saw but with a smile on her face. "It´s not like something bad happened. I´m rather sorry that you were lectured after you just moved in."

"I just can´t understand why we have to be punished." Katsuragi said. "I just wanted to have a little fun. You really should have joined us, Asuka."

"Again! Stop it!" Kenshiro told her while Asuka´s face became even redder.

"I don´t really understand what happened." Hibari said irritated and looked at Yagyu. "Did Katsu-nee und Kenshiro-kun do something bad?"

"I wouldn´t say that they did something bad. Rather something that can be misunderstood very easily." her white-haired friend explained but only was able to confuse Hibari more. "You don´t have to understand it if you can´t yet. You will learn about it sooner or later."

"I find it interesting that you are saying that we did nothing bad but still are implying that we will get punished by Kiriya-sensei." Kenshiro stated.

"This and that are two different things." Yagyu told him. "I only said what is highly to be expected."

"I never met a person with such a mysterious personality like you, Yagyu-san." the boy said with a slightly forced smile on his face while lowering his gaze what made the other girls laugh.

The only one not joining the conversation was Ikaruga. She was a few steps behind the rest of the group following them while watching the black-haired boy with a stern look on her face. She just wasn´t able to trust him completely. Something about him didn´t let her be calm and it had nothing to do with the situation that morning. It was her instinct telling her to be careful about him.

"You unusual cautious." she heard Yagyu´s voice saying beside her who slowed down a bit to match her upperclassman´s pace while the others were still talking in front of them. "Do you think we shouldn´t trust him?"

"I´m not sure myself." the black-haired girl answered. "Hanzo-sama and Kiriya-sensei are trusting him and I can´t think of him as a bad person. Not to forget that he is a capable shinobi. But... I just don´t know. Something about him just doesn´t seem right."

"Like you´re not able to read him as easy as others?" her underclassman tried.

"What do you mean?" Ikaruga asked confused.

"It´s a little difficult to explain. But as I look at him I am able to slightly sense an aura which I haven´t experienced yet. It´s not bad but I can feel a darkness, hidden deep inside of him. As if he has something what he doesn´t want to talk about."

"I don´t say it quite often but you have some amazing talents." Ikaruga said, not sure what to think about her words for a few seconds. "But if you are able to feel something like this, don´t you want to know more?"

"Not really." Yagyu answered. "And even if we would force him to tell us, it wouldn´t bring us any good. Especially for him. If he wants to tell us one day it´s okay. But until then we shouldn´t enter his privacy against his will."

"Maybe you´re right." Ikaruga said but still wasn´t able to leave that thought behind.

Minutes later they all were assembled inside the hidden room of the abandoned school-building. Kneeling in a row on the ground in front of their teacher, they were listening to his instructions.

"As I said yesterday Kenshiro will now be an official member of our class." Kiriya explained to them. "Like Asuka he will be a second-year student. So I want you to look a bit after him as he gets used to be here."

"I´ll count on you, Asuka." Kenshiro said to her brown-haired classmate with a bow.

"I´ll try my best to help you. So just ask me if you have a question." she replied smiling.

"The training-sessions are going to be slightly different now." their teacher continued. "Partner-exercises will automatically be done in pairs of class level if not told otherwise. That means Ikaruga works with Katsuragi, Asuka with Kenshiro and Yagyu with Hibari. Other changes are going to be explained in time. That should be all for now. Does anyone have a question before we start today´s lesson?"

No one was even raising a hand let alone raising a voice. After waiting a few seconds to be sure that there really are no questions left he started with his lesson for the next hours before they went to the gym for practical training. As they entered it, they noticed multiple wood boards as big as skateboards in different heights in the air fixed with ropes from the ceiling so they don´t fall down.

"For today´s training you will play a little game of tag in mid-air." Kiriya explained his students. "One is the hunter and the others are the targets. As soon as the hunter touches one of the targets or one of them touches the ground that target will be out, staying on the ground and isn´t allowed to enter the game unless one of the targets who are still in the game touches the target without touching the ground itself. The game ends when all the targets are out at the same time or if five minutes after the start there is still at least one target left in the game. Any questions?"

"What happens if the hunter touches the ground?" Ikaruga asked.

"All the targets that are out of the game are allowed to enter it again. Other questions?" No other question was asked, before the teacher turned around and started to leave. "Then I will leave the rest to you. I still have some things to do and will come back when the lesson is finished."

"Is it normal that Kiriya-sensei doesn´t supervise the training?" Kenshiro asked after their teacher left the gym.

"Normally not." Asuka told him. "But it happens at some times. Rarely he doesn´t give us any instructions for training and leaves it completely to us. But that happens only once or twice a month if it even happens."

"As future shinobis we should be able to handle situations like this without any problems." Ikaruga explained after her classmate was finished speaking. "It shows that the sensei trusts us."

"And there is much less pressure compared to when he watches us nonstop." Katsuragi said with a big grin.

"If you just wouldn´t take advantage of it almost every time." her black-haired classmate admonished her.

"I still do what I have to do." the blonde shinobi tried to remind her. "I´m just faster than normally."

After a short moment of chuckles from everyone they returned to the given task and after a short game of rock-paper-scissors it was decided that Kenshiro was the first hunter while the girls became his targets.

"So... Should we just start?" Hibari asked after the roles were decided.

"I say that I as the hunter decide on which of these boards I want to start before you can decide your starting points." Kenshiro suggested.

"Seems to be fair." Ikaruga agreed. "Then we wait until you are in the air, Kenshiro-san."

"Okay."

The boy turned his attention to the wooden boards in the air and thought about it for a few seconds before he made his decision. He walked to the other end of the room before jumping to the most left board in the last row. As soon as he made contact, said board started to shake very strong, making it difficult for him to keep his balance.

"Because the boards are fixed in the air by ropes from the ceiling they are a very unstable, giving this whole game another challenge." Kenshiro told himself before he was able to stand properly on it and turned to the girls. "I´m ready!"

"And here I thought he would decide on the middle to be closer to everyone." Asuka said slightly irritated.

"I bet he has his own strategy to win this." Ikaruga told her. "He won´t hold back. So we shouldn´t do it either."

"Yes!" the other girls replied before they decided on their starting points and jumped to the air.

Asuka chose the most right board at the first row and Ikaruga a board two rows in front of her. Katsuragi starting point was a board most left in the fourth row, making her the closest target to the hunter. Everyone knew that she wanted to challenge him. Yagyu and Hibari chose two boards right next to each other on the left side in the last row.

Hibari almost lost her balance was threatened to fall down on the ground only seconds after getting up. But Yagyu next to her helped her to stay on the board.

"You should be careful, Hibari." she told her friend.

"Thank you, Yagyu-chan." her pink-haired friend said. "It is really difficult to keep standing on these."

"It will be even more difficult to move around like this." Asuka said trying her best to keep her own balance.

"The same goes for the hunter." Ikaruga told them. "If possible we should work together to avoid him."

"This time you won´t have it that easy!" Katsuragi said to Kenshiro. "I´m about to get my revenge for yesterday!"

"So much for working together..." her black-haired classmate muttered to herself before speaking directly to her. "The meaning of this exercise is to avoid the hunter! Not getting in contact with him! It brings us nothing if you just want to brawl!"

"Don´t worry!" the blonde shinobi said to her. "I will make sure that we will win this!"

"As if I talk to a wall..."

"Are you ready?" Kenshiro asked after they were finished with their discussion.

"Yes!" Ikaruga told him. "You can start!"

"All right! Here I come!"

Kenshiro started jumping from board to board diagonally across the field. After a few jumps the girls started to move, too. Each one of them chose a different direction. The boy kept his course until the last seconds, watching each of them move as if he didn´t know who to hunt first until suddenly changing his course by turning slightly left and improving his speed. His first target was Asuka who was still in the process of jumping at that moment.

The brown-haired girl was slightly shocked about that sudden and as soon as she landed on one of the boards she immediately jumped backwards to the board she was before. Unfortunately she didn´t have the time to look and jumped back a bit too strong, flying over the board. She wasn´t able to recover and was about to fly to the ground. But she was stopped by Kenshiro who instead stood on the board and held her hand to prevent her from falling down.

"You should look around before you start to move." he told her with a grin. "Especially in situations like this."

"I´ll try to remember it." she agreed slightly embarrassed before he let her go and she was able to safely land on the ground.

"So that´s the reason why he chose that position." Ikaruga said as Kenshiro turned to the other girls. "He was able to keep an eye at all of us. And because we stood so close to each other the possibilities of evasion were almost zero. Asuka didn´t have another choice but to jump back and he used that to his advantage. He truly is one of a kind."

"What should I do now?" Asuka asked while standing on the ground. "Just stand here like this and wait."

"I think it´s okay for you to move around as long as you stay on the ground." her black-haired upperclassman told her. "Try to get into positions so we can get you back into the game."

"Not that it will be easier for us." Yagyu continued to the other girls surprise. "There are only a few points low enough that we could touch her without hitting the ground ourselves. Katsuragi-senpai!"

"Yes?" the blonde shinobi asked.

"Try to get Asuka-senpai back at the corner in the first row!" the white-haired girl told her upperclassman.

"As you which!" she answered before jumping forward into the direction of Kenshiro.

"Too easy..." he muttered before jumping forward himself while looking at Katsuragi.

"I don´t think so." he heard a familiar sounding voice of a girl saying to his surprise.

While he was in the air he noticed that the board he tried to land on started to move to the side. The cause of it was Yagyu who grabbed one of the ropes of the board and pulled it towards herself before she started to move to the position she told Katsuragi about herself, making him live through the same situation as Asuka a few seconds earlier.

But Kenshiro already considered that. Instead of the moving board he flew towards the board in front of it even thought he was never able to land on it with his feet. So instead he grabbed the board and swung himself around it like a gymnast at the horizontal bar before launching into the direction of the white-haired girl.

He wasn´t able to reach her with that launch but instead he kicked the board behind her, making it clash with the board she was standing on causing her to struggle and trying her best to not fall down. That was his chance to get near and to lay his hand on her back.

"Nice try." he said to her. "But just not fast enough."

She said nothing and only looked at him before letting out a sigh and jumping down to the ground where Asuka was already.

"And the next one." he said as he turned around to the other three girls afterwards. "Any volunteers?"

"It´s really a game for him." Ikaruga said slightly frustrated. "Even though I knew he is strong I still underestimated him."

"Seems like I have no other choice." Katsuragi told the girls and jumped in front of them. "I´ll take care of him somehow. You two concentrate on getting the others back into the game. Got it?"

"Normally I would say something about your risky style." her black-haired classmate said. "But it seems to be the only way. But make sure to keep enough distance so that he can´t get you!"

"Of course!" the blonde girl said before jumping forward to Kenshiro´s position.

"So she really wants to do this that way." the black-haired boy said to himself.

He was about to jump forward, too. But as soon as he crouched down for the jump Katsuragi turned around in mid-air before delivering a strong kick with her right foot causing a wind strong enough to shackle the boards in front of her, including the one he stood on.

Kenshiro struggled a little before jumping upwards in the air. The blonde girl followed his course in the air with her eyes before being able to see where he would land. With another kick she hit exactly that board making it move backwards before she looked up to him only to be shocked by the fact that his objective was not to land on that board.

With the board moving forward the ropes attached to it were close to him now. So he gapped it with one of his hands and swung himself into her direction. She tried to move away but was not fast enough as he touched the top of her head while flying over her before he landed on the board behind her.

"Oh, come on!" she yelled while looking at him angrily. "Is there something you can´t do?"

"Still looking for it." he answered while shrugging with his shoulders. "Tell me if you find something."

She stuck out her tongue at him before jumping to the ground and joining Asuka and Yagyu. Afterwards he looked at the two last targets while thinking about what to do next.

 _'Hibari-san seems to have trouble with even just standing on the boards.'_ , he thought. _'As hard as it may sound for her, she shouldn´t be a big problem as long as I keep her in check a little. The bigger problem is Ikaruga. From what I was able to see already I can say that she is the smartest of the five. It shouldn´t be a problem for her to think of a plan if I give her time. So I should just attack her.'_

As soon as he finished his thoughts he started to jump to Ikaruga who didn´t know what to do and just started to run away. Hibari who watched that scene from the side was starting to panic therewhile.

"I... I help you!" she told her classmate ignoring the fact that it would have been better for her to bring the other girls back into the game, especially if she had known what would happen afterwards.

After a few jumps Hibari didn´t watch out and stumbled over one of the boards. Kenshiro who wasn´t looking at her for one second and only noticed her when it was already too late. The two of them crashed into each other before they flow at Ikaruga who wasn´t able to react to. They crashed into her, too before they crashed on the ground shortly afterwards.

It took a few seconds for Kenshiro to realize that they were all on the ground now. He felt a light weight on his back so he knew that one of the girls was lying on top of it. But the problem was not about what was on his hand. It was the soft feeling he had inside his right hand.

Hibari who was the one lying on his back grunted in pain while rubbing her the back of her head while he looked up only to see Ikaruga´s shocked expression on her face as she looked at him. His right hand of course was lying on top of her left breast. It took a few seconds in which the three of them didn't move even an inch and before he was able to apologize a loud slap was heard through the whole gym.

Kenshiro may have won the game as he was able to touch both Ikaruga and Hibari because of the accident before they landed on the ground. But he wasn´t sure if the price for it was worth it as he had to go through the next rounds while having a red glowing imprint of Ikaruga´s hand across the left side of his face.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Ouch! That sure didn´t go as Kenshiro planned it. But not everything can go smoothly. Bad for him. But good as entertainment for you.**

 **Before I get to the comments I want to apologize first. I don´t know what happened but for a short while after I uploaded the chapter last week it became unreadable. I was able to clear the problem but I want to apologize for it properly.**

 **Now to the comments.**

 **ClyxicRyse: First of all thank you for telling me about the problem. I haven´t noticed it myself so I would have left it just like that if you hadn´t told me. And I´m glad that you liked the chapter nonetheless. I´ll try my best to keep it up.**

 **Shadow Joestar: Glad you liked it. And yes. There will be more than a few situations to deal with. And not all of them will bring the team closer.**

 **Guest: I´m glad you enjoyed it. Thanks for the review.**

 **Itsuki Minami1: Wow! Thanks for that great review. To be honest I´m not that new to this scene. I already wrote a few stories but in German like Boku no Hero Academia or Strike Witches. Maybe I´ll translate them in the future. But for now I want to concentrate on this story. For your suggestion... I already had something like that in mind but I have many other ideas I want to write, too. I´ll see what I can do but I´ll remember it.**

 **That´s it for this week. It´s a little bit earlier in the week but I was already finished with this chapter and didn´t see a reason to wait. Hope you like it and see you next week.**

XXXXXXXXXX

 _Preview:_

 _The first training ends. But not as Kenshiro hoped. He is still not able to gain her full trust and their accident didn´t really help. And to make the situation worse as soon as he gets the chance to talk to her mysterious figures appear and they don´t have nice intentions with the two students._

 _Next time: Trouble Approaches_


	5. Chapter 4: Trouble Aproaches

**Disclaimer: I don´t own anything from the Senran Kagura Universe except my own OCs**

XXXXXXXXXX

A few hours had passed since the end of the first game and after some more rounds their training was finished for the day. As they all took some deep breaths while recovering their tiredness a little, Asuka and Hibari weren´t even able to stand anymore and were sitting on the ground, they waited for their teacher to sum up the results of the day.

There were a total of thirty games. Each of them had the chance to be the hunter five times. Even though he won his first round easy Kenshiro held himself back to prevent more accidents. He still was able to win his second round barely but after that he had to deal with nothing but loses giving him exactly two wins as hunter. But at the end he was more happy about the disappearance of the handprint Ikaruga gave him.

Speaking of the black-haired girl. She was able to win three games with her strategies, giving her the most wins of all the students. Her two loses were caused by none other than Kenshiro who was able to evade her these times. Katsuragi and Yagyu were able two win two games like their male classmate. The blonde shinobi rushed in with all her might from the start giving her the victory for the two first games before the others were able to find a way to avoid her. Yagyu didn´t seem really interested in this whole game at first. Only as she realized that she didn´t want to be on the last place she really tried in the last two games to earn two victories for her account.

Asuka was barely able to win her third game while losing the others. And that win was more luck than skill as she never got the hang of the best way to deal with this situation. But at least it wasn´t as hopeless as for Hibari. She didn´t have to care about catching someone. She had more trouble holding herself up while jumping from board to board. So it was no surprise that she didn´t even win one round.

"Seems like there are still some points that are in need for training for all of you.", Kiriya said after reviewing the results. "But for now it´s enough. I still have some things to do. So I would like for you to clean up this place."

"I´ll do it.", Ikaruga suggested. "The others should go back to recover."

"I see your point. But letting you do it alone is a little..."

"I can help her." Kenshiro said stepping forward. "With us two it should be more than enough to clean this place fast."

"All right. Then I leave it to you two. The rest of you can go home. If you excuse me then."

After these words Kiriya turned around and left his students alone in the gym again. Asuka and Hibari finally got themselves up and went together with Yagyu to the door of the gym. But Katsuragi stopped right next to Kesnhiro.

"Are you sure about being alone with Ikaruga?" she asked.

"It should be all right." he answered. "Worst thing that can happen is for her to give me a second mark on my face. Can´t be worse than the first one. I hope."

"Well. If you say so." she laid her left hand on his right shoulder and winked at him. "And if you have the desire to grab someone´s breasts again I can always help you out."

"I thought it is clear that that was an accident."

She didn´t say another word but only chuckled and waved a little with her hand as the blonde shinobi followed the other three girls out of the gym, leaving him and Ikaruga back alone.

"So." he started. "I think we should start by somehow getting these woods from the ceiling."

"Nothing easier than this.", Ikaruga said.

She went to one of the walls before pressing a button hidden behind a small part of it. After that small parts of the ceiling which held up the ropes fell to the ground.

"Not elegant. But effective. And fast." he commented.

"I collect the ropes." she said ignoring his comment. "Can you assemble the boards so we can put them back after it?"

"At your command, madam!"

It took a few minutes to clean up the place. As they had finished their work and were heading back to the dorm the sun started to go down behind the horizon covering the town in an orange light. The work in itself was done smoothly. What couldn´t be said about Kenshiro´s plan to make up with Ikaruga. While cleaning up she didn´t even said a word no matter how much he tried. And same went for their way home.

"That was quite an interesting training for my first day." he said while following his classmate a few steps behind her. But she didn´t even show a reaction. "You were really amazing today. Getting the most wins of us all and so."

No matter how hard he tried. She didn´t even think about answering his tries to start a normal conversation. Because of that he finally stopped it and came to the point.

"Look. I´m sorry about what happened earlier today. And I can understand that you´re angry with me."

"I´m not angry." she finally said.

"Then what is it?" he asked. "The other girls are accepting me in one or the other way. Only you seem to be not able to. Like you don´t even want me to be here."

Finally she stopped in her movement making him stop to before she let out a deep sigh and turned around to face him.

"It´s not that I don´t want you to be with us." she told him. "I also don´t think of you as a bad guy. It´s just that whenever I look at you it´s like there is something about you I don´t know how to react about. Should I be careful? Should I be afraid? Can I really trust him? As long as I don´t know it I just can´t look away like it´s nothing."

"So you want me to tell you about it?" he asked without even trying to talk his way away from that topic.

"I want to know if I can trust you." she replied. "I don´t want to force you to say something you don´t want to. But if you really want us all to fully accept you, you should think about telling us."

First Kenshiro said nothing. He just lowered his gaze as he would think about it carefully before he looked at her again and started an explanation seconds later.

"It´s more like that I just can´t say it." he told her. "My past isn´t something I can be exactly proud of. I had to see and had to do things others would lose their minds while even thinking about it. Things I want to forget. And if I talk about it I´m afraid to never be able to escape."

Ikaruga didn´t know how to react to these words. She wasn´t sure if he was telling the truth. She wasn´t sure if he just told that to escape giving her a real explanation. All she was sure about was that there was something about him.

She opened her mouth to give him her opinion about his words. But before one word could be said she noticed that something was off that had nothing to do with her male classmate and she looked around.

"What´s wrong?" he asked and started to look around himself before noticing it, too. "I know I can´t be that sure about it because I haven´t lived here that long. But shouldn´t there be some more people on the streets at this time of the day?"

They expected the streets to be filled with all kinds of people. But there weren´t even a hand full of passengers. To be more exact the two students were the only ones outside right now. It was like they accidently stepped into a ghost town.

"Just a few seconds ago we were surrounded by many people." Ikaruga stated. "How could they all disappear just like that?"

"I don´t know." Kenshiro answered before noticing something behind his classmate. "Maybe she knows something about this."

The black-haired girl turned around and saw a woman in black clothes covering all parts of her body. Both of the students could see easily that this was a shinobi and that she wasn´t there to make friends with them.

"Seems like we walked right into a trap." Ikaruga said with an uneasy feeling.

"I wouldn´t be too worried." Kenshiro said. "It´s only a single shinobi."

Not even a second a later a second woman who looked exactly like the first one stepped from behind her right to her left side and after that a third one also appeared from behind to stand at the right side of the first woman.

"Okay... Now I would start to worry."

And that wasn´t all. From all possible directions, side alleys, houses, even from atop of the ceilings of the buildings more and more shinobi appeared out of nowhere and started to surround the two students. All of them looking exactly the same.

"And now it just gets fucking stupid!" Kenshiro said as he and Ikaruga stood there back to back to cover each other. "Where the hell did they all come from?"

"We must be inside of a Shinobi Barrier." his black-haired classmate tried to explain. "And a real strong one because none of us noticed it as we stepped inside of it."

"So this is a Shinobi Barrier." he said while looking around only to be surprised by how normal it looked, completely different from how he imagined it.

"I´ve never been in one big enough for so many people to be inside of it." Ikaruga stated confused. "How did they make it?"

"Instead of thinking about that we should rather start dealing with the situation here for now." Kenshiro suggested.

"Not the worst idea." she said as they both brought forth their scrolls.

"Shinobi Transformation!"

After the usual transformation Kenshiro was wearing his black shinobi outfit with his blade on his back while Ikaruga wore a white gold trimmed jacket with six buttons and a few golden tassels strewn across with a similar colored short skirt and boots. Black tights covered her legs underneath and she had a blue Hanzo armband pinned to her upper left arm. In her left hand she held her main weapon, a long nodachi with a black hilt inside of a black scabbard.

As soon as they were ready the fight began with the group of female shinobi storming at the two students with blades in their hands. The two were busy evading the multiple attacks on them or blocking them with their own weapons, making it almost impossible for them to attack themselves.

"This is starting to get on my nerves!" Kenshiro grunted.

He made the steel of his katana get in contact with one of the enemy´s blade to hold it back from cutting him before he jumped back with a back flip to evade another attack from his right side. That causes him and Ikaruga to stand there back to back again for a short break to take some breaths.

"They aren´t strong. But their high number makes up for it more than enough." the black-haired girl said. "We need to find a way to defeat them."

Barely said the unknown shinobi continued with their attacks. Evading and blocking one attack after another it seemed like this would go on until the two students weren´t able to avoid getting hit. But having to jump back because of two simultaneous attacks Kenshiro noticed something in their movements.

"The same speed..." he muttered to himself as he landed on his feet after the jump before getting an idea. "Let´s hope I am right..."

He stormed at one of the shinobi who tried to attack him once again. He evaded the blade by ducking down before ramming his blade forward into her so it went right through her body and came out of the other side.

"What are you doing!?" Ikaruga screamed unable to believe what her classmate just did.

Seconds later her shock disappeared and instead she was confused. She expected blood to come out of the wound the boy just created into the shinobi´s body. But there was nothing. Instead the body exploded into white mist that disappeared together with the body shortly after.

"What happened?" Ikaruga asked surprised.

"They are nothing more than clones." he explained to. "Their movements, speed and power are all the same. The shinobi who made them must be near. But we should deal with these first. No need to hold back."

"All right!" his black-haired classmate said before they started to attack the clones.

Knowing that they aren´t dealing with humans they had no reason to hold them themselves back while fighting. They were able to beat one clone after another until only a few of them were left.

"Secret Ninja Art!" Kenshiro said.

Like at the end of the fight against Katsuragi he held his blade at his side and went with his fingers over the side of the blade making it glow in a purple light. As fast as lightning he went through some of the shinobi and stopped behind them before putting his blade back into the scabbard on his back.

"Crescent Moon Cut!"

A purple cut appeared in the air cutting through half of the clones that were left and made them disappear like the others.

"Secret Ninja Art!" Ikaruga said before taking stance as she readies her own attack.

She then slashed rapidly with her sword through the last clones, moving so quickly that it left behind afterimages of where the sword had struck before she also put her blade back into the scabbard in her left hand.

"Hien Hosen: Mode One!"

All the afterimages dealt more damage to the clones before they disappeared, too. Finally all of the clones were defeated and the two students were alone once again.

"Where is the user?" Ikaruga asked as they both looked around. But weren´t able to find anyone.

Instead they noticed that the surroundings around them started to change. The street and the buildings started to blur before everything changed and they found themselves in a back alley, surrounded by many trash cans.

"A back alley?" Kenshiro asked confused before getting an idea. "The shinobi must have fooled us with his barrier and led us her. But why make it disappear instead of continue the attack on us?"

"The shinobi must be near!" Ikaruga concluded and wanted to start the chase after that person, only to be stopped by Kenshiro who held her arm. "What are you doing!?"

"It would be foolish to chase the shinobi with only the two of us and without information." he told her. "Also it´s possible that the others were attacked, too. We should head back to the dorm and look if the others are all right before giving a notice to Kiriya-sensei."

She looked at him unsure how to think about it before she realized that he was right and stopped her attempt to chase the opponent as he let her go.

"Then let us hurry back." she said with him nodding in agreement before they started to run off.

Almost an hour later after confirming that the other girls came home without an accident Ikaruga got in contact with Kiriya-sensei and shortly after the teacher met up with his student at the dorm to discuss the whole situation.

"So they finally decided to show themselves." Kiriya told them while sighing.

"I might be wrong with this." Kenshiro said. "But it sounds a little bit to me like you know something about these clones and their unknown master."

"There were reports about some renegade shinobis who are hiding themselves at the mountain range near the city." the teacher explained. "They didn´t show themselves before so these reports weren´t more than rumors. So we couldn´t do something against them until now."

"So we just let some criminals escape right under our grasp." Ikaruga said frustrated. "Please! Give us the order to go after them, sensei!"

"No!" Kiriya told her. "It´s way too early for you. We will wait until we have enough information. We don´t even know where exactly they are hiding at the mountain range. Until we know more you will all stay on standby and always stay together."

"But, sensei!" the black-haired girl protested.

"That´s an order, Ikaruga!" he told her before starting to leave the room. "I will go now to collect more information. And remember to stay together!"

"Seems like you two had a rough end of day." Katsuragi commented after their teacher left them alone.

"Could have been better." Kenshiro confirmed.

"I´m just glad that you two came out of their unharmed." Asuka said worried.

"Exactly my thoughts." he told her classmate. "But that doesn´t mean it will be that easy the next time. For now we should do as sensei said."

"That sounds like an overnight stay party!" Katsuragi suggested pumped up.

"You just can´t take it seriously, huh?" Kenshiro asked his blonde classmate.

"I would love to have an overnight stay party!" Hibari said happily.

"Why don´t you say anything to her?" the blonde shinobi wanted to know after her male classmate didn´t react to the pink-haired girl.

"Because she´s pure and doesn´t have hidden thoughts behind almost every single one of her words." he said making them all laugh.

The only one who didn´t have anything to laugh about was Ikaruga. She was frustrated and angered because she wasn´t able to stop these shinobi and wasn´t allowed to do something to correct her mistake. Without saying another word she turned her back to them and returned to her room what of course wasn´t left unnoticed from the others.

"Is everything all right with her?" Kenshiro asked concerned.

"Don´t worry about her." Katsuragi told him. "It´s just her pride. It doesn´t seem like it but she´s the one with the most of it. Give her the night off and she´ll calm down."

"Let´s hope so."

At the night while the others just fell asleep Ikaruga was still awake. She just couldn´t stop thinking about what happened and wanted to do something about it. So she decided to go against the orders of her teacher. Already transformed into her shinobi uniform she sneaked out of the dorm and made her way to the mountain range to find and take out the group of renegade shinobis. She was sure that she could easily deal with some thugs.

I took a few minutes for her to reach the place. Hidden by trees and bushes she was able to move around unnoticed and to find a few shinobi in black clothes who just moved around the area. She followed them until they reached a cave deep inside the mountain range which seemed to be their hideout.

"Now I´ve got you..." she muttered to herself before entering the cave herself.

It was like a long corridor illuminated by torches on the walls. She walked a few minutes without the surroundings even one little bit what kind of worried her. It seemed like she walked in circles for a while before she finally stopped walking and looked around.

"Something´s not all right."

"You can say that loud." a female voice said behind her.

Ikaruga turned around and saw one of the black-clothed shinobis standing there. She didn´t hesitate for even a second before gripping the hilt of her blade. But before she could even draw it out she could feel a sting on the back of her neck. She moved her right hand from the grip to that place and pulled out a little needle before she started to feel funny. Her vision blurred and her legs started to wiggle like jelly before they couldn´t hold up the weight of her body and she fell on the ground.

Another shinobi who fired the needle came out of a shadow as they both stepped beside the black-haired girl who got more and more tired.

"Good night, little princess." one of them said before the girl finally slept in.

As she woke up and opened her eyes she found herself a big rounded room at the very end of the cave which had only one entrance. She was sitting on the ground with the back at one of the stone walls, not being able to stand up or even move a bit because her legs and arms were tied together with ropes. She looked around to find her nodachi but wasn´t able to.

"You´re looking for this?" a voice asked owned by one of the shinobis who stood right in front of her with her nodachi in her hand. "I hope you don´t mind me holding it for now. I can´t have you go out of control."

"Damn you!" Ikaruga cursed. "What do you want here?"

"As if I would tell you about our plans just like this." the shinobi said with a chuchle. "Even though it wouldn´t matter as if you are already a big part of it."

"What do you mean?" the black-haired girl asked confused.

"Do you really think that we would let you walk into our hideout that easy." the shinobi told the girl. "The attack was just a little act. We knew that one of you two wouldn´t be able to take the shame and come here. But we really thought it would be the boy to be that dumb and not you. Seems like the little princess of the Phoenix Conglomerate isn´t that good as the rumors say."

"How do you know?" Ikaruga asked shocked.

"Trust me! We know quite a bit about you and your little team of students. And we also know that you wouldn´t leave one of you behind. One call and they will all appear here. All the shinobi students of Hanzo in one place ready to get eliminated. Thank you for that."

The mark these words left to her felt everything but good for the black-haired shinobi student. She realized how dumb she was for listening to her pride and trying to do this alone, only to step into that trap that easy. And the fact that she endangered her classmate with that didn´t make it better even one bit, making her lower her gaze in shame.

"No need for you to look so sorry." the shinobi said to her. "You´ll have a short chance to apologize to them after they get her. But until than my comrades will have traps ready so they can join you as prisoner."

"You don´t mean these comrades. Do you?" a male voice asked to their surprise before the body of a unconscious shinobi flew into the room right in front of them.

They turned their attention to the entrance as another black-clothed shinobi came flying into their direction who landed on the ground right before them. After that none other than Kenshiro stepped out of the shadow to enter the room, tapping the back of his blade in his right hand on his right shoulder multiple times.

"I hope you don´t mind me blowing up this party a little early." the male shinobi said. "I just hate to wait for invitations."

"What!?" the only shinobi left conscious screamed shocked. "How can this be? Where are the others?"

"I took care of these on my way here." he told the shinobi. "They seemed a little tired so I helped them sleeping in. You can join them if you want. We can even offer you some beds inside a cell."

"Oh, how funny!" the shinobi said sarcastically before pulling out some shurikens from behind her back which she threw at the boy. "How about you laugh at this!?"

"That´s more ridiculous than funny. But if you want to play that way then I´m all in."

He jumped over the ninja tools with a front flip and used that jump to get closer to the enemy. He kicked her right into her stomach with the sole of his right foot which made her flew back before she crushed into the stone wall right next to Ikaruga. While being kicked she let go of the nodachi she was holding and Kenshiro caught it with his free left hand.

"I don´t think that this belongs to you."

"Don´t you dare think you´ve already won!" the shinobi told him after recovering from the crash.

She put her hand in front of herself pointing index finger and middle finger up to the ceiling before a group of five clones of herself appeared in front her ready to attack him.

"And now it just gets boring." he said as the clones started to attack him.

Kenshiro who already experienced these clones had absolutely no problem dealing with them. He evade their attacks with fast movements without looking as if he even tried before he defeated them with multiple cuts with his blade and made them disappear as he put his weapon back into its scabbard.

"It´s easy to deal with these if you already know they are clones."

This just made the shinobi more and more angry as she tried to bring fort even more tools to fight him. But before she could even do that Kenshiro seemed to have thrown something into her direction letting her feel a little sting in her neck. The shinobi moved her hand to the place and pulled out one of the needles they used to take out Ikaruga.

"I borrowed that from one of your friends." he told her as the shinobi started waver on her shaky legs before she slept in and her body crashed down on the ground. "Now you can join them inside of a cell. Will be a great overnight stay."

After he was sure about the last of the shinobi being taken out Kenshiro walked to his still bounded classmate. But she seemed everything but happy about his help.

"Why did you come here alone?" she asked him irritated. "You should know that that was way too dangerous."

"Doesn´t sound like much as it came out of your mouth." he told her while releasing her from the ropes. "I kind of guessed that you would do something like this and after seeing that you weren´t inside of your room I didn´t have the time to prepare something special for you rescue."

Now Ikaruga was even more ashamed of herself. Not only did she do something so stupid. She as the leader of the class made one of her underclassmen save her. And of them all it was Kenshiro who she told that she couldn´t trust him just ours ago. Not the best thing for her pride that led her to this.

After a few seconds he freed her and she stood up while brushing the dust of the ground from her clothes with her hands.

"I think that´s yours." he said afterwards holding out her nodachi.

"Thanks." she said and took it back but with a lowered gaze, not being able to look him into the eyes. She wasn´t able to say one more word.

Some hours later when the morning sun of the next day started to rise the two shinobi students were back in the dorm. Some of the group of renegade shinobis were able to escape but most of them were captured and imprisoned. But as they were asked about their plans and who hired them they didn´t know anything. It was like their memories were completely erased so they had no clues about what happened.

Kenshiro and Ikaruga had other things worry about at that moment. Kneeling on the ground they were lectured by Kiriya about what they did.

"Even though I told you to wait you two went against official orders!" their teacher told his students strictly. "Do you even know how much you endangered not only yourselves but also your team and almost every single person living in this town! What got you into thinking that you were able to do this on your own?"

"I..." Ikaruga started but was interrupted by Kenshiro.

"It was my fault." he told the teacher to his classmates big surprise. "I was too sure of myself and though that it would be a walk in the park. Ikaruga tried to stop me and helped me out after I got into trouble."

Every single person attending knew that he was lying. But after seeing how Kenshiro was ready to get himself into trouble to help one of his teammates Kiriya just couldn´t say something against it and sighed.

"I will think about how to handle this situation." he told before leaving. "Until then both of you are grounded indefinitely."

"That was harsh." Katsuragi commented.

"It´s what we deserved." Keshiro said as he stood up. "It could be worse. At least he didn´t throw us out."

"Why did you do this?" Ikaruga asked while standing up herself. "After what I said to you yesterday you still endangered yourself to safe me and you tried to take the blame of something that was my fault on you. You had no reason to do this."

"What are you saying?" he asked irritated before smiling. "Just because you still can´t fully trust me doesn´t change the fact that we are part of the same team. If we don´t look after each other who will? And it might be a good way to start a better relationship between us. You might not be able to yet but I wish we will be able to work together sooner or later and get to know each other better."

Ikaruga wasn´t sure what to think about it first. But after she put on a smile she held out her right hand to him.

"It might be true that I don´t know you." she said. "But I think that I can start to trust you a little."

"I´m more than happy to hear that." Kenshiro said and took her hand.

"Seems like this whole accident had his good side!" Katsuragi said satisfied and hit the back of her male classmate with her right hand.

A little too strong because stumbled forward right into Ikaruga before they landed on the ground. He noticed a soft feeling embracing his face and as he got up he knew that this feeling came after he landed with his face right between her breasts. His second encounter with that part of her body.

"That had to happen." he said before receiving the second hand mark on his face in two days from the same girl.

At the same time some of the renegade shinobis returned to the hideout to gather hidden tools that their opponents weren´t able to fight.

"Seems like this whole thing didn´t went exactly as planned." one of the black-clothed shinobi said before turning around. "We´re sorry that we failed you, Haruka-sama."

"It´s all right." an happy sounding voice told the shinobi. "It was to introduce ourselves anyway. And I got what I wanted."

The owner of that voice was a girl wearing a black sailor school uniform with red details. She had shoulder-long blonde hair curled at the ends with a large pink ribbon on top and green eyes. In her right hand she held a photo she couldn´t take her eyes of while smiling.

"Such a cute one. I would love to have a little fun with him." she said before kissing the picture. "To bad we are ordered to erase your existence from this planet, little cursed boy."

The picture in her hand that she just kissed was showing Kenshiro in his shinobi uniform as he fought the black-clothed shinobi inside the cave.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Another chapter has ended and it´s almost time for the first big arc of this story. I bet after that ending almost everyone can guess what might come next. But this has to wait until next time. For now it´s time for the reviews from the last chapter.**

 **Shadow Joestar: Well. Not everything can be easy. But after their little adventure in this chapter they should at least be able to get along a bit better. At least until something happens again.**

 **TigerWarrior1998: Glad you like it. I´m not sure if I will be able to use every single character from all the games. Planned are the four main groups (Hanzo, Crimson, Gessen and Hebijo), some of the other characters from the games and even a few OCs from me. And for the last question. I can´t say that I am the biggest Senran Kagura expert. I played the games and watched the anime multiple time. But it could happen that I´m not able to write all the characters personalities 100% right. I hope you can enjoy the story nonetheless.**

 **ItsukiMinami1: I´ll try my best but I can´t promise anything for the future. What I can say is that not every girl will be a part of his harem.**

 **That´s it for this week. I hope you enjoyed it and I´ll see you next time.**

XXXXXXXXXX

 _A few days have passed and Kenshiro slowly gets used to his new life style. The girls also get along with him better and better. All of them in their own way. Asuka especially becomes more and more interested in her male classmate. She tries to get to know him better while they go on a little shopping trip. But their little trip is cut short after an unknown person appeared in front of the two. Why? To deal with Kenshiro for good._

 _Next time: Attempted Get-To-Know_


	6. Chapter 5: Attempted Get-To-Know

**Disclaimer: I don´t own anything from the Senran Kagura Universe except my own OCs**

XXXXXXXXXX

It was deep night and a full moon was seen at the sky along with the stars. Hidden far outside of the town on the ground of a school surrounded by trees and mountains many shinobi students were doing their training. Training so hard that someone could think that they tried to kill each other.

From the inside of the school building Haruka, the girl with the short blonde hair wearing a black uniform who had been at the hidden cave the day after Kenshiro cleaned house was watching their efforts with a big smile on her face while leaning on a window ledge.

"So many cute students." she hummed to herself before she took the photo of Kenshiro, she kept to herself. "But this one is an especially wonderful subject."

"I´m surprised that your still able to even smile like that." a female voice said behind her what made Haruka turn around. The voice came from another girl wearing the same black uniform as her. She had long blond hair with a green clip in it and green eyes which threw a stern look at her schoolmate. "It´s been more than a week now since that little accident. You can be lucky that you´re still allowed to walk on the school ground like this."

"I don´t know what you mean, Yomi-san." Haruka said to her while she still smiled. "As I know everything went as planned. I just decided to fasten everything a little bit. We still got what we wanted. Or do you have a problem?"

The girl named Yomi didn´t know what to say about this and only got more angrier at her schoolmate. She even gritted her teeth while looking at her. Seeing that Haruka couldn´t hold back a little chuckle what didn´t make this situation better.

"At the end the way doesn´t matter." another female voice said. "Only results matter."

The two directed their eyes into that direction to see a third girl with pale skin that thanks to the black uniform really stood out. She had medium length green hair and amber eyes in a feral glance showing an emotionless expression. She had snake-shaped earrings and a black snake tattoo on the left side of her body.

"At least you are on my side, Hikage-san." Haruka said thankfully.

The green-haired girl didn´t react to her or even looked at her. Her eyes were stuck on a small blade she balanced on top of her index-finger, the tip of it pointed downwards.

"Seems like you´re the only one who didn´t like my decision." Haruka said to her blonde classmate.

"That doesn´t change the fact that we lost one of our hideouts thanks to your decision that still was useful." Yomi complained.

"Could we please stop fighting amongst ourselves?" a new voice asked from the entrance of the room they were in. This time it was a small girl with long black hair and red eyes, wearing a black eye-patch over her left eye together with the black uniform who just entered the room. "It doesn´t help us in any way."

"Mirai-chan is right." Yomi said with a sigh before turning to Haruka again. "How about you tell us a bit about that boy instead. Is he really that good?"

"That´s quite the underestimation." Haruka said holding the photo in front of her to show it to her schoolmate. "He´s really talented. I bet he could even give our great leader a run for her money."

"What nonsense are you talking about?" Yomi asked irritated. "As if a street dog like that could be even matched with Homura-san."

"That´s not for you to decide." a fifth female voice said making the others turn into the direction of the voice.

From the shadow of one of the corners a fifth girl with tanned skin came out, having her arms crossed in front of her body. She had long dark-brown hair tied into a ponytail with a white ribbon, the ends of the ribbon standing straight up and green eyes.

"You want to have a look for yourself, Homura-san?" Haruka asked before throwing the photo into her direction which the dark brown-haired girl caught with the fingers of her right hand.

Homura took a quick glance at the boy pictured on that photo before she closed her right hand into a fist crumpling up said photo in the process. After that she opened her hand and let the crushed picture fall on the ground.

"I prefer another way of taking a look at something." she told her before leaving the room and letting the other four girls alone.

"Seems like this problem will be dealt with faster than we imagined." Hikage said finally not only locking at the blade in her hand.

"What will you do, Haruka-san?" Yomi asked her schoolmate. "It doesn´t look like you will get a change to... how would you say... play with the boy."

"We´ll see about that." Haruka answered before picking the picture Homura crumpled up and looked at it. "At least I made copies of that one."

A few hours later, the next day business was the same as always for the shinobi students of the Hanzo Academy. They were at the end of their daily training. This time not inside of the gym but next to a small river deep inside the forest near the school ground. Their task this time: Weaponless combat. More precisely one-on-one battles shortened to only two minutes per round with constantly changing opponents.

In the last match Kenshiro was up against his white-haired classmate Yagyu. The most unpredictable opponent he had to face that day. Thanks to her way of not showing any kind of expression it was almost impossible for him to read her what made that fight even harder. As if her skills weren´t problematic enough for him.

On the other side Yagyu even looked like she wasn´t interested in this fight at all. With an uncaring look on her face she was able to evade one attack of her opponent after another while only trying to attack a few times herself. It seemed like she didn´t even care about winning this fight.

After the time was over and Kiriya told them to stop both stood there slightly sweaty but not even breathing more heavily than normal.

"Are you sure that you´re only a first year student?" Kenshiro wanted to know while wiping of the sweat on his forehead with his right arm. "I wouldn´t be surprised if you were an high level shinobi already."

"I could tell you the same thing." Yagyu said. "You seem way more experienced than a normal student should be."

"I just had the chance to experience a few events in the past." he told her while scratching the back of his head.

"Both of you did well." Kiriya said as he came closer to his two students. "Even though both of you were holding back. But for now good work."

"Yes, sensei!" both said in union while slightly bowing to him.

"Okay. That´s it for today. Make sure to get home as fast as possible."

It took a few minutes before the group of six changed back into their school uniforms and were headed back to the dorm. The sun was already lowering itself and covered the city in its orange light.

"Another hard day of training finished." Katsuragi said while stretching her arms upward. "And we even have a free day tomorrow. Want to do something together before getting back?"

"Didn´t you hear Kiriya-sensei?" Ikaruga asked her classmate with a stern look on her face. "We should get back to the dorm immediately without any detours."

"Spoilsport." the blonde girl muttered. "And after your little stunt last week you´re the last one I want to hear something about respecting rules."

"You´re still picking on it..." Ikaruga said after wincing in shock.

Watching this Kenshiro could barely hold back a chuckle. It had been two weeks since her joined Hanzo Academy and this wasn´t the first time he saw a scene like this. But he didn´t mind. It was better than his former life, sleeping outside while being careful not to get killed by some stranger. Now he was able to sleep on a bed and to enjoy spending time with his classmates while he trained to become a good shinobi.

Speaking of classmates. He was able to get along with them better and faster than he had expected at the time he joined the class and they started to trust him without having any problems with the fact that they had to share a roof with a boy. Except the times Ikaruga found him and Katsuragi when the blonde shinobi student tried to have a little fun with him what happened more than just a few times. And that didn´t only inside of his bedroom but also in the locker room or even the bath. Other than that he really enjoyed his new life.

Later back at the dorm after they ate and were about to get ready for bed Kenshiro made his way to the bathroom. According to the daily plan for bathroom uses it was decided that he could have the bath for himself after the girls are finished and that time was now.

He just turned around the last corner before getting to the bathroom as he saw Asuka leaving said room. She was surprised first to see him but seconds later she greeted him with a smile.

"Want to take a bath, Kenshiro-san?"

"Yeah. I didn´t have the chance back at the school." he answered before setting on a stern expression and looked past her to the door through which she left the bathroom. "Katsuragi has already left. Right?"

"Don´t worry. She already went back to her room." she reassured him.

"Good." he said with a sigh of relief. "Can´t use another one of Ikaruga-san´s lectures for something I am not to blame for."

He started to walk past her to enter the bathroom. But as Asuka was about to go on to walk back to her room Kenshiro stopped and turned around to his classmate.

"Oh right. There´s something I want to ask you." he said, making her stop in her movement and look at him.

"What is it?"

"Regarding that free day tomorrow." he started after getting her attention. "I wanted to look around the city a bit. In these two weeks I never got the chance to do so and I would like to have someone with me who can show me around. So if you have time tomorrow."

"I don´t mind." she said being a little surprised about his request. "But why me? What about the others?"

"I already asked Ikaruga-san." he told her. "But she said that she already had plans for tomorrow. I don´t really know how it would work out if I ask Katsuragi-san and every time I try to get near to Hibari-san I have the feeling that Yagyu-san tries to throw daggers at me with her eyes."

"That sounds pretty much like Yagyu-chan..." Asuka muttered to herself.

"So? What do you say? Are you free tomorrow?" he asked her.

"Sure." she answered with a smile. "I would love to help you as much as I can. And I wanted to go out tomorrow anyway to buy a few things. So we can do both together."

"All right." Kenshiro said satisfied. "Then if you excuse me. I should hurry before our blonde senpai gets the chance to surprise me. See you tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Goodnight to you, too." she said before Kenshiro returned to entering the bathroom.

As soon as he was inside and she couldn´t see him anymore she was about to turn around and get to her room. But before she was even able to move one inch a pair of hands appeared from behind her and started to grope her breasts what made the brown-haired girl panic a little.

"Katsu-nee!" she screamed. She didn´t even have to look who it was.

"Ah! How much I have missed this sensation!" her blonde classmate said without even thinking of letting go.

"And here I thought you finally stopped these attacks." Asuka muttered slightly depressed.

"I just couldn´t resist after such a long time when I saw you standing here like this." Katsuragi told her before she finally let go of her. "Actually I had other plans. But these changed."

"So you were planning to sneak into the bath while Kenshiro-san is in it again." the brown-haired girl accused her classmate.

"That doesn´t matter right now. Now I´m more interested in what I heard you two talking about. Quite daring of you if I may say."

"What do you mean?" Asuka asked irritated.

"Oh come on." her classmate said with a smug grin on her face. "I knew it would happen sooner or later. But I never thought that you would be the first one to take out our boy."

Asuka still didn´t understand what her blonde classmate tried to tell her at first. But after thinking about it for a few seconds she finally realized it and it made her panic again while her face turned slightly red.

"Wh... Wh... What are you saying!?" she told her nervously. "Th... There is no way I would do that! I´m just showing him the town! Nothing more!"

"Of course you´re saying this." Katsuragi said still grinning. "But let me ask you one thing. Are you not interested in Kenshiro even a little bit?"

"W... Well..." Asuka started, not being able to deny it completly. "It´s true that I am a bit interested in him. He is the boy that my grandfather acknowledged after all. But it´s not like I like him the way you think... I think..."

"I see." the blonde girl said before turning around and started to walk off the opposite direction that she came from. "Well. I got what I wanted. Have fun tomorrow."

Asuka was alone again and still shocked about what her classmate just said. Her face was even redder than before and she wasn´t able to say even one word to counter Katsuragi´s statement. That didn´t even changed later when she was already lying on top of her bed not being able to sleep in. She just couldn´t stop thinking about Katsuragi´s word and the fact that this could indeed be a real date.

"No way!" she finally said to herself while shaking her head. "I just help a new classmate who just moved in by showing him around. Nothing more."

She turned to the side and finally closed her eyes to sleep in. But even as she slept in that one thought just didn´t leave her mind.

The next morning right after breakfast both Kenshiro and Asuka got themselves ready for their little trip through the city. Kenshiro was the first one to leave the dorm wearing casual street clothes, a dark red shirt and blue jeans. He had to wait a few minutes until Asuka made her way out, too. And as he saw her he just couldn´t help but stare at her with an opened mouth. She was wearing a white knee-long dress and even her hair was let down out of its ponytail she usually had.

"Sorry that you had to wait." she said with slightly red cheeks.

"It´s alright." he told her surprised, not being able to take his eyes off her.

"I... Is something the matter?" she asked him while starting to think that wearing these clothes may had been a mistake.

"No!" he stated before putting on a smile. "I just thought that you looked really good in that dress."

"R... Really?" she asked surprised and nervous at the same time before putting on a small smile herself. "Thanks. I thought it would be nice for once in a while."

"Then I´m quite lucky that you had this thought." he told her with a grin. "Now I can enjoy a date with a cute girl."

Asuka jumped slightly in surprise after he said that. She knew that he was joking about it. But that didn´t change the fact that her face became even redder than before and she became even more nervous while Katsuragi words went through her thoughts. So she shook her head to leave them behind and returned to the actual reason they were outside.

"We should go or we will stay here forever." she told him.

"You´re right. Then take the lead."

She nodded and started to move along the street followed by him directly behind her. What they didn´t notice was Katsuragi who was watching them from the entrance with a big grin on her face.

"No way I miss this."

But before she was able to make even a single step a hand grabbed her by the collar of her shirt. It was Ikaruga that stopped the blonde shinobi student from leaving the dorm.

"Where do you think you´re going?" she asked her classmate.

"Just going for a little walk." Katsuragi lied.

"I don´t think so." Ikaruga told her. "I have things to do here and you will help me."

"Why?" But instead of answering the leader of the class just stared at her with a stern expression to show her that this wasn´t a request. "All right."

She lowered her head in defeat as she stepped past her classmate back inside the dorm. Ikaruga was about to follow before she noticed a shadow from something that flew directly above her. She turned around and looked up to the roofs of the buildings to see what it was but didn´t see anything.

"A bird?" she asked herself slightly confused before she finally returned inside the dorm.

Asuka and Kenshiro were walking side by side on their way through the city. There wasn´t much that the brown-haired girl could show her classmate as the town wasn´t that big. That´s why she decided to lead him directly to the shopping district, the most known place of that city while they were talking to each other.

"You really were awesome yesterday." she said as the two were remembering their training the day before. "I wasn´t even able to touch you and you had no problem against Katsu-nee and Ikaruga-san. It´s like you already you already trained more than enough."

"I´m not that good." he told her. "I still have much to learn. I didn´t even have a master to learn from until more. This is all self-taught from watching and learning."

"That´s great in its own way. No wonder my grandfather personally invited you. Compared to me..." She let out a big sigh. "I´m not even half as good as you. I just barely passed my last test. Even Yagyu-chan is much better than me. Not really a great shinobi if you ask me."

"That´s not true at all." he ensured her. "You are talented. Much more than most of the people I met in the past. You just have to keep going on."

"Thanks for saying that." she said feeling slightly better.

It surprised Asuka how easy she was able to talk to Kenshiro. She thought that she would be too nervous to even say a single word to him when they left. But now it felt like she talked to a friend she knew for a long time. But while thinking that she had to think about the words of Katsuragi once again. She turned slightly red and evaded her gaze from him.

"Something wrong?" Kenshiro asked after he saw her behavior.

"N... No." she answered quickly with a nervous smile. "It´s nothing. Really."

"If you say so." he said slightly irritated. But he decided to let it go for now.

Moments later they arrived at the shopping district of the city. Kenshiro was surprised about how big it was if you considered the size of the city they were in. From small stands selling vegetables and other food to big electronic stores. There was everything he could imagine.

"That´s amazing!" he said in awe while looking left and right.

"That´s the first thing everyone says when they arrive here for the first time." Asuka told him chuckling slightly. "Whatever you want to buy, you will find it here. At least I don´t know what you couldn´t buy here."

"That´s quite a benefit."

They walked along the shopping district while taking a look at every possible shop they passed. It took them a few minutes of walking until they reached the end of the long street and even then they weren´t able to see all of them.

"That was the biggest sight you can visit here." Asuka told him as they arrived at the end of the shopping street. "There aren´t many more places we could visit that are important. But I can still show you a few other places if you want."

"Wait. Didn´t you want to buy something?" Kenshiro asked her.

"I can do that later. For now I concentrate on my mission to show you around. Of course if you want to continue our little date." she said it as a joke herself but still couldn´t prevent turning red.

"It would be an honor for me." he told her with a little bow what made both of them chuckle before they continue their tour.

From the shopping district Asuka led her classmate to the shrine of the town and after that they walked along a big river until they arrived at a little harbor for river cruise ships. From there they walked along a few streets until they arrived at the Hanzo Academy, from where they walked back to the shopping district so Asuka could buy what she wanted and they could have lunch at a little dinner.

"This is a really nice city." Kenshiro said after they ate as he enjoyed a cup of coffee. "It´s not that big. But it has its nice parts."

"So you´re able to see it, too." Asuka agreed after she took a sip of her lemonade. "I was born and raised here. It´s wonderful place to live. When I had my exam and had to leave for it, I couldn´t wait to come back."

"I see that you really love this city." he said before she nodded in agreement. "Thanks for the tour. You really helped me to get to know this place better."

"There is still a place I want to show you before we return." she told him to his surprise. "That one is my favorite."

After they were finished in the dinner they left the shopping district once again. As Kenshiro followed Asuka through a few streets he noticed that there were less and less people around him and a few minutes later they arrived at a little park in which the two were the only people at that moment.

"This is the last place you wanted to show me?" he asked slightly surprised.

"Yes." she answered and took a few steps forward before she stood still. "It´s rare to find other people here so it´s a great place if you want to be alone to think about all possible things. I´m here quite often if I get frustrated."

"I understand why." he said and listened to his surroundings, but was only able to hear the rustle of the leafs and some birds. "It´s truly a great place if you want to think quietly."

 _'Or being alone if you just can´t take it anymore.'_ he thought but made sure that he didn´t say it so she could hear it.

"Well. That was my little tour." Asuka said as she turned around to face him in a quite elegant way. "I hope you enjoyed it."

"I did." he told her. "Thank you very much for spending your free day helping me."

"No need to thank me." she said while shaking her head. "It was a great way to get to know each other better. Beside all this training, times like this when you just can walk and talk can be really nice."

"Yeah. It is." Kenshiro said while a sad smile was seen on his face as he remembered that he never really had anyone to spend time like this.

"What´s wrong?" Asuka asked concerned as she saw it.

"Nothing." he told her. "It´s just... It´s the first time for me to spend time like this. I never had someone close enough to consider a friend."

"What about your family?" she asked but noticed how he evaded his gaze. That gave her the answer. "I... I´m sorry."

"It´s all right." he said and showed her a sad smile. "You didn´t know. And it happened years ago. So I kind of got used to being alone."

She didn´t really felt better even after he said that. She didn´t know anything about his past until that moment and that was the first she got to know. And all the time she thought that she had a difficult live.

She came closer to him and was about to hold his hand. But before she could even touch him the wind around them started to get stronger, giving them both goose bumps.

They looked around as to find somebody which presence they felt. First they didn´t see anything. But then someone landed on the ground a few feet away from them and as they turned to that person they saw a girl with long dark-brown hair tied into a ponytail who wore a black school uniform. Homura.

"Seems like I found my target." the girl said looking at the two students.

"Who are you?" Kenshiro asked taking a step forward. He felt directly that she wasn´t a normal girl.

"My name is Homura. A shinobi of the Hebijo Academy. And I´m here to get you, cursed boy."

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Next chapter founds its end and the first bigger battle is on its way. I know that this one is a little bit shorter but I´ll make sure that the next one will be bigger. But for now let´s go to the reviews from the last chapter.**

 **Shadow Joestar: You´re right. A dangerous path awaits them and everything can happen.**

 **TigerWarrior1998: I know about the problem with the language. I even stated in the first chapter how English is not my native language. I try my best and hope everyone can understand what I mean. And I always have the fan wiki page open when I write. For the thing with the OCs. I only plan to involve OCs that have a connection to Kenshiro´s past. Also I don´t consider my story to be part of any of the two timelines even though it may seem so at the beginning. So you can consider it to be a very new timeline.**

 **maxros: Well. For now Asuka is considered to be the main girl. But I don´t plan to make it a harem like Kirito´s from SAO in which he neglects all the other girls.**

 **That´s it for this week. I hope you enjoyed it and I´ll see you next time.**

XXXXXXXXXX

 _After a nice day the shinobi Homura from Hebijo Academy appears in front of the two students from Hanzo with the plan to fight Kenshiro. That is especially complicated for him because that girl seems to know things about him that no one should know if they aren´t at least a bit acquainted with him. Who is this girl and how does she know so much about him? But the bigger question is: Can he survive this fight?_

 _Next time: Introduction of the snake_


	7. Chapter 6: Introduction of the snake

**Disclaimer: I don´t own anything from the Senran Kagura Universe except my own OCs**

XXXXXXXXXX

Everything seemed to happen way too fast for poor Asuka to understand the situation directly. A few minutes ago she enjoyed walking through the streets with Kenshiro as she showed him around after he asked her the day before. But suddenly that girl who called herself Homura appeared in front of them, saying she was there to fight the black-haired boy.

"I... I don´t understand!" she said nervously. "Why are you here? What do you want from us?"

"You?" the girl in front of them asked looking at Asuka. "I´m not interested in a second-class shinobi student like you."

"Second-class!?" Asuka cried out shocked.

"I´m here for him." Homura told her while pointing at Kenshiro. "I don´t care about anything else."

"W... Why Kenshiro-san?" Asuka asked before looking at asked boy beside her. "Do you know who this girl is?"

But he didn´t answer her question as she saw the panicked expression on his face. It wasn´t like he didn´t want to answer her. He wasn´t able to hear what she said because something else was occupying his mind right now. The way she called him.

"W... What did you just call me?" he asked the girl while his face turned slightly pale.

"You don´t have to be surprised." she told him and put on a confident smile. "I know who you are. And I also know about your past, cursed boy."

Asuka became more and more confused. Her classmate didn´t seem to know that girl but she seemed to know quite a bit about him. Even more than she and the other girls of their class knew about him. It just made her ask herself who that girl was and where exactly she came from. She never heard of a school called Hebijo.

Kenshiro had the same questions as his classmate and he also asked himself how she was able to know about him and his past even though he never met her before. And he also didn´t know anything about the school she mentioned. There was of course the possibility that she was bluffing. But looking at her he couldn´t believe that. But that only made it worse. If she really knew about him then...

"Kenshiro-san!" Asuka screamed at him for the fifth time before he finally noticed it and looked at her. "Is everything all right? You don´t look well."

This was when he finally noticed his own panic and how he made her worried because of it. His past was something he needed to hide. There was no way that he could allow his classmate to get involved in it. Not after they started to except him as one of them.

"Everything´s all right." he told his classmate smiling after he calmed himself down a bit and before he looked at Homura again with a stern look. "I have no idea who you are or how you know about me. And I also have no interest in fighting you without any reason. So if you excuse us."

He turned around as he grabbed Asuka´s arm to her surprise so he could make her follow him. But after the first two steps a kunai flew at him from behind and barely missed him before it flew into the ground right in front of his feet making them stop. He turned around with an angry expression and looked at Homura who still had that confident smile on her face.

"Who gave you permission to leave just like that?" she asked him. "I told you that I´m here to deal with you."

"And I told you that I´m not interested in fighting without reason." he countered.

"Reason. Huh?" Homura´s smile turned into a grin as she looked to Asuka. "Maybe I should just give you a reason then."

The brown-haired girl got nervous and took a step back as soon as she turned her attention to her. Kenshiro stepped in front his classmate to protect her from the mysterious girl, only getting more angrier because of what she was trying to accomplish.

"Try to touch her and it will be the last thing you ever did!" he threatened her.

"Wow! Seems like someone finally got himself a pair of balls." She chuckled for a second before getting into a fighting position. "If we could get to the actual business now. I can´t spend the whole day with you. Even if I wanted."

"Asuka-san!" he said while getting into a fighting position himself to get his classmate´s attention. "Get back to the dorm and bring the other girls here while I occupy her!"

"What are you talking about?" Asuka asked shocked about his words. "It´s too dangerous to fight an opponent head on without knowing who she is!"

"She hasn´t created a shinobi barrier." he explained her. Only now his classmate noticed that the surroundings didn´t change while he continued his explanation. "She knows that we can´t escape just like that. She would just follow us and bring this fight to the people living in this town. And if one us would use a barrier we would go as she planned as we would imprison ourselves with her then. I´m not sure if I can beat her but I can buy enough time. She does seem to be alone here and while she isn´t intimidated by the two of us, it will be different if there are six of us. And as she is only interested in me she won´t follow you."

"That doesn´t change the fact that this is was too dangerous." she told him.

"But it´s the only option we have!"

Asuka was quite surprised about how he said that with such an serious expression. He didn´t say it because he just wanted to protect her. Of course that was a reason, too. But he was ready to follow this plan through and she knew that he was able to do exactly that.

"But I can still help you. Please!" she begged him.

"If you are like that?" he asked looking at her with a warm smile while he grabbed her hand.

At that moment she noticed it herself. Her whole body was shivering. She wasn´t even able to stand there quietly without moving at least one bit. Only as he held her hand and she saw his smile, she was able to calm down a bit and took a deep breath.

"Promise me that you won´t get hurt badly!" she commanded he.

"Didn´t plan to." he told her as he let her hand go.

She waited a few second before she finally turned around and started walking. After a few steps she stopped and looked back to him. But after he gave her a thumps up, she reacted with a final nod before turning back and starting to run out of the park.

"I must say that I am impressed." Homura started after Asuka left. "I never thought that someone like you could be such a gentleman."

"I just don´t want her to see how badly I will beat you up." he told her while shrugging.

"Nice joke." she responded while chuckling. "And about your little plan. You can forget about it. You´ll be finished before even one of your little classmates is able to arrive here."

After finishing her sentence, six katanas inside black scabbards appeared on her back out of nowhere. She grabbed three of them with each hand, holding them between index finger, middle finger, ring finger and little finger of both hands an d threw them out of their scabbards.

"Didn´t someone teach you that quantity doesn´t always compensate quality?" Kenshiro asked.

"Oh! You can trust me." she told him. "I have both."

"Then I hope you´ll give me a good show." he said before letting his own katana appear on his back which he threw out of his scabbard with his right hand.

"Not going to use your transformation?" she wanted to know.

"I want to see where this goes first." he told her while gripping his blade with both hands. "Also I could ask you the exact same question."

"I won´t need it to kill you." she reassured him with a grin. "Let me prove it to you."

Without saying another word she stormed at him with an high speed that surprised him a little. She stretched her left arm to the side for an attack with the three blades in her left hand. Right before him she swung at him horizontally with her left arm and attacked him with the swords like it was a claw.

To evade that attack he ducked so that the blades flew right over him. But right after that she used the blades in her right hand to attack him vertically from above. He held his own blade above him to block these blades. However that gave her the chance to attack her opponents left side with the blades in her other hand. He reacted by letting his blade go with his left hand which he used to stop the movement of her left arm by grabbing its wrist. But because he held his own blade only with his right hand it was more difficult to hold back the attack from above. So he kicked her into her stomach with his right sole causing her to step back a bit before a jumped back to gain distance between himself and his opponent.

 _'That was close.'_ Kenshiro thought. _'Seems like she didn´t exaggerate with her words. Maybe I bit off more than I could chew with this battle.'_

"What´s wrong?" Homura asked, not bothered by the kick he gave her. "Already tired?"

"Of course not." he told her while forcing himself to grin. "I can do this all day long."

He knew right from the beginning of this match that he won´t beat her that easy. But now he didn´t even know if he would be able to land even one attack on her to damage her. He needed to be creative to have a chance against her.

From the pocket of his shorts he pulled out a shuriken with his left hand which he immediately threw at her. But she wasn´t even intimidated by that and just took a step to her left side to evade the attack so that the tool flew right past her.

"Was that everything you have?" she asked him.

But as she saw his smile after her evasion and that he still held his left hand in front of him in an unusual position as if he was holding something, she noticed it and turned around just in time to block the returning shuriken one of her blades. It had a very thin line attached which he held in his left hand to change the direction of his shuriken.

Now that she had turned her back to him it was Kenshiro´s time to attack. He got sprinted to her from behind her and jumped into the air for a vertical attack from above. But it wasn´t fast enough as she turned around and blocked his attack by holding her blades above her crossed over each other.

"Not bad." she told him. "But still not good enough."

She swung her arms to the sides with all her might what threw him back a few meter before he landed on his feet. Right after that she stormed at him again to attack him with all of his six blades diagonally at the same time. He knew that there was no way that he could block that attack so instead he jumped back to evade it. But while he was unharmed his shirt wasn´t that lucky as it received a cross-shaped cut at the chest area.

"Hey!" he cried out while looking at his shirt. "That was my favorite!"

"Cry if you want." she told him with a grin. "You will have to worry about other things than your clothes after I´m finished with you."

Kenshiro knew that that wasn´t just a quote but a promise. He needed a plan and that fast or he won´t be able to keep the promise he made. But without an idea he could just hope that Asuka would hurry.

Speaking of his brown-haired classmate. She was running through the streets on her way back to the dorm and she just had to turn right for one last time before being able to see it. But before she could reach the corner three female people wearing the same black shinobi clothes as the shinobi from the cave two weeks ago.

"Look what we found." one of them said while chuckling. "A little bird on her way home."

"More shinobi!?" Asuka stated shocked as she stopped in front of them. "I thought she was the only one."

"Homura-sama doesn´t need to know about this." the shinobi explained to her. "We are just here to make sure she can deal with that boy undisturbed by others."

Asuka wasn´t sure what to do. Panic conquered her mind and her body started to move backwards ready to run away immediately. But at that moment she remembered that Kenshiro was counting on her. She wasn´t allowed to run away no. She had to fight. So instead of taking another step back she got herself ready to fight him.

"How brave." the shinobi in front of her said amused. "But do you really think that a little student like you can take us all on at the same time."

"I´m not just a little student." she told them while pulling out her white hair band to put her hair back into its usual ponytail. "My name is Asuka. I´m a shinobi student of Hanzo Academy and the granddaughter of the legendary shinobi Hanzo. Additional to that my classmate needs my help. I can´t just run away."

"Is that so?" the shinobi asked as they all got ready to fight her. "Then we hope you´re ready for what comes next."

"You shouldn´t underestimate me." she told her as she took out her shinobi scroll. "Shinobi Transformation!"

She threw the scroll into the air which opened itself and surrounded her before her clothes changed. She wore a uniform composed of a yellow vest over a white shirt and a green plaid skirt to match her tie. Paired with it were black thigh socks with brown loafers and on each arm was a guard with bandages beneath them. On her waist were straps to hold her two wakizashis which she grabbed each with one hand to pull them out and around her neck she wore her usual red scarf.

"Here I come!"

She didn´t hesitate to run at them and attacked the shinobi that talked to her with a swing of her right blade. The shinobi was a bit surprised about her sudden movement and stepped back to evade her attack. But right after that she attacked her opponent with the blade in her left hand which was too fast for the shinobi to evade just like that and she had to block it with her own blade.

At that moment another shinobi came from her right side and tried to attack Asuka with a claw attached to her hand. The shinobi student had to jump back to evade it before her first opponent tried to attack her from the front. At that moment the brown-haired girl remembered the fight between Kenshiro and Katsuragi and tried something out of his classmates book of strategies. She changed the course of her opponents attack with her left blade before attacking her with her right blade hitting her chest and threw her body back a few steps. Two of the other shinobi needed to catch their companion so that she didn´t land roughly on the sidewalk.

"She is better than we were told about." one of the catching shinobis said dissatisfied.

"That doesn´t change the fact that she´s nothing more than a little girl!" the shinobi who got attacked said angrily. "Don´t stop here! It´s time to finish her!"

"I told you not to underestimate me!" Asuka said before attacking again.

She stormed at the shinobi in the middle with full speed, evading an attack of her blade by ducking underneath it before she struck her opponent with her right blade making her fly back once again. This time there was no one to catch her on the way to the hard ground. Next the one with the claw tried to attack her from the side again. But she stepped back to avoid her before dealing a devastating roundhouse kick right in her face so that she landed on the ground, too.

The last one of them became a little scared seeing her comrades getting dealt with so easily before she panicked and ran directly at her, trying to hit her with her fist. But Asuka merely stepped aside to avoid her before hitting her with the other end of the hilt of her right blade at her opponents neck what caused her to fall on the ground unconsciously.

After dealing with the last of them Asuka let out a relieved sigh as she was sure she was finished with them. But as she tried to take a step forward to return to her original task what was getting help for Kenshiro a little silver ball rolled in front of her feet and before she could react to it the ball exploded and white smoke covered the area around her. She wasn´t able to see even one bit of her surroundings. So she didn´t see it when she was kicked into her stomach. The fall on the sidewalk with her back was just as hurtful as the kicked so she couldn´t stand up directly at first. And when she was able to get on her knee and she looked up as the mist disappeared to see the shinobi with the blade standing in front of her with a wide grin on her face.

"That´s it!"

The shinobi lifted her blade up to deal the final blow. Asuka wasn´t able to counter or evade ot so she could just close her and wait for the end. But as nothing happened even seconds later she opened her eyes again and saw the shinobi just standing there the blade still lifted before her unconscious body fell to the ground. The cause of that were two figures that the brown-haired shinobi student was able to see in front of her after her opponent was out of her field of vision.

"You..."

At the same time Kenshiro was still occupied with battling Homura. If someone could call it that. Looking at the scene it was more like the black-haired boy was trying not to get hit from the barrage of attacks his opponent sent at him. But that didn´t always work as one could see from his torn clothes. He himself had very few chances attack. And these were easily blocked or evaded by her.

He barely was able to evade another one of her attacks by jumping back. While being in the air he pulled out two more shurikens and threw them at her. But she had no problem deflecting them with her blades as he landed on his feet after gaining some distance to his opponent. He breathed heavily and his legs felt numb. Very soon he wouldn´t even be able to stand anymore.

"Looks like someone gets tired." Homura said with a self confident smile. "Didn´t you say just a few minutes ago that you could do this all day?"

"Never said I was going to give up." Kenshiro bluffed while wiping the sweat of his forehead with his left arm.

"Then I have to do this, too."

She stormed at him and attacked him with all of her blades at the same time. He tried to block it with his own blade. But because of the strength of the attack and his weakened legs he couldn´t withstand it completely. His body flew back and landed roughly on the ground. He wasn´t even able to hold on to his blade, that that landed a few feet before him and stuck in the ground.

"It was nice as long as it lasted." she said and came closer to him until she stood directly in front of him. She putted her blades back into their scabbards except on that she held in her right hand and pointed with its tip at him. "But now it´s time for you to say goodbye forever." She lifted the blade for the last strike. "Any last words?"

"Not really." he told her and smiled to her surprise. "I leave that to her."

Before she could even ask who he meant she felt that something was wrong and turned to her right just at the right moment to block the attack of a blade. Its user was none other than Ikaruga who was wearing her shinobi uniform.

"That´s not all!"

Behind Homura appeared Katsuragi wearing her uniform and tried to kick her with the metal boot on her right foot. She was able to duck at the last moment to evade the attack before she jumped back to gain distance to her two new opponents.

"Kenshiro-san!" he could Asuka cry as she together with Yagyu und Hibari came closer to him from behind. "Are you all right?"

"Could be worse." he told her as he stood up and looked at her with a smile. "Thank you."

"I´m sorry that I wasn´t faster." she apologized.

"You came at the right time." he said before he got his blade back and stood between Ikaruga and Katsuragi as the three classmates faced Homura. "Seems like you can forget that whole execution thing for now. Or do you want to continue?"

Homura looked at her new opponents with a stern look on her face. But after a few seconds she smiled once again.

"I thought I could finish it faster. I underestimated him." she muttered to herself before speaking louder so they could hear her. "You can consider yourself lucky. But trust me. The next time you won´t be that lucky. Until then."

She pulled out a silver ball, another smoke bomb and threw it on the ground to cover herself for her escape.

"No you don´t!" Katsuragi yelled and was about to run at her.

"Wait!" Kenshiro told her before she could make one step while the mist in front of them disappeared and the girl named was nowhere to see.

"Why did you stop me?" the blonde shinobi asked him irritated. "I could have caught her!"

"It´s too dangerous. She is stronger than you think. For now we should return... and tell... Kiriya-sensei..."

He could barely stand with his weakened legs and started to waver where he stood.

"What´s wrong?" Asuka asked worried.

"Nothing... Just a few cut... Everything´s all ri..."

But before he could even finish his sentence he reached his limit. He fell forward and landed ungentle on the ground before the girls. He could hear them calling out to him one time before he closed his eyes and lost his consciousness.

As Homura got back to the Hebijo Academy it was Haruka who she met first. She girl with the short blonde hair was waiting for her in a corridor the class leader walked through as she leaned with her back against a wall.

"Seems like you weren´t able to eliminate him just yet." she said to the dark-brown-haired girl who looked everything but pleased when she saw her.

"Who gave you permission to send your groups their?" Homura asked. She knew about the three shinobis that attacked Asuka. "I thought I made it clear that I´ll do it alone."

"Just wanted to make sure there were no interference." Haruka explained to her.

"Yeah. I could see how that worked." She continued to walk again as she past her. "The next time I will kill him."

Haruka watched her with a smile on her face until Homura turned around a corner and she couldn´t see her anymore. After that she pulled out another picture. A completely new one of Kenshiro that was taken while he walked through the city with Asuka.

"I can´t wait until I finally can get my hands on you, sweetie."

Later that day as half of the evening sun was already behind the horizon, Kenshiro finally woke up hours after he fell unconscious. He sat up and looked around to find himself back in his room in the dorm. His body was wrapped up by multiple bandages and he still felt slightly sluggish.

"Seems like you finally woke up." a known voice of a man said and he looked to the entrance door to see Kiriya standing there. "Asuka told me everything that happened. It was risky to face her alone. But you did the right thing. Good work."

"Who bandaged me?" was the first thing Kenshiro wanted to know.

"Don´t worry. I did it myself." his teacher reassured him. "None of the girls did see it." After he heard that Kenshiro let out a sigh of relief. "You still don´t want to tell them."

"It´s too early. If I tell them now. Only god knows how they would react to it." He shook his head before changing the topic. "What about the girl who attacked me?"

"She got away." he told his student. "I can´t tell you anything about the girl but I know a bit about the Hebijo Academy. Even though its only stories I heard. Hebijo Academy is a hidden shinobi school that trains their shinobi for the dark faction. It was a normal shinobi school years ago but after an accident they hid themselves. No one knows where it is."

"A shinobi school of the dark faction attacks student of a school of the light faction. Nothing unusual." Kenshiro said. "That girl knew who I am. But I never met her before. Could it be that someone talked?"

"That should be impossible." Kiriya told him. "Only a hand full of people should know about it and they are all members of the light faction. So no one else should know. Especially one of the dark faction. That´s the theory at least."

"So it was a bluff?"

"I can´t tell you." the teacher said. "I will try to find more information about Hebijo. You concentrate on healing your body and after that we will concentrate on your training so that you´re ready for the next time they appear before you."

"I can just hope that they´ll wait until that time comes."

"Well. At least we can have a little break." Kiriya finally put on a smile. "And I think that there are a few others who want to know how you´re feeling."

Before he could even ask who he meant the door to his room opened and Asuka entered the room. As soon as she saw that Kenshiro was awake she didn´t hesitate to run to him and to put her arms around his body, what wasn´t the smartest idea for the sake of his body.

"Ow!" he cried but tried to hide the pain behind a forced chuckle. "Not so rude, Asuka-san."

"I... I´m sorry!" she said while letting him go. "It´s just... I wasn´t able to hold back when I saw that you were awake."

A tear appeared at the corner of her right eye that she immediately wiped away with her hand. As he saw that he just felt worse that she made her worry that much.

"No. I have to apologize for worrying you."

"That´s the least you can do." he heard Katsuragi´s voice saying and as he looked back to the door he saw the other girls entering his room. "You have no idea how hard it was to keep Asuka here out of your room while you were unconscious. She really has something for you."

"K... Katsu-nee!" Asuka said panicked while her face turned red.

Even Kenshiro couldn´t help but getting a little red around the cheeks before Hibari came to him and knelt down beside him.

"Is everything all right, Kenshiro-san?" she asked him.

"Yeah. Don´t worry." he said putting his right hand on top of her head what she didn´t seem to dislike. "I bet it was just the relief after the fight was finally over. Thanks for saving me, girls."

"No need to thank us." Ikaruga told him. "We´re a team. So it´s only natural to help each other out. You were the one to teach me this."

"It´s nice that everything turned out all right." Yagyu interfered after a while. "But we still have no idea who that Homura-girl was. And we don´t know when she or these other shinobi will attack again."

"I never met her before, too. So I have no idea why she could be hunting me." he told his classmates. "But what I know is that she is very strong and very dangerous. And somehow I think that she isn´t the only one on that level at the Hebijo Academy."

"What does that mean?" Hibari asked.

"That that wasn´t the end." Kenshiro said. "It was merely the begin of this whole fight."

"He is right." Kiriya confirmed. "And that means that we need to prepare ourselves."

"I can imagine what that means for us." Katsuragi said with an uncomfortable feeling.

"Don´t tell me you plan to skip the training again." Ikaruga warned her.

"Me?" the blonde shinobi asked as she played the shocked one. "How can you even think about me like that?"

The students couldn´t hold back their laughter after this scene. For Kenshiro this were the best moments that time and he would do anything to make sure that these moments wouldn´t disappear. Even if he had to keep his past a secret for a while.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Well. That was fast. I just started to write this chapter at them morning and I just couldn´t stop. So you can enjoy this chapter a little bit earlier than planned. But that doesn´t mean that this will keep on. As much as you would like that. Now it´s time for the reviews. At least the few from yesterday.**

 **Shadow Joestar: He tried his best. And even if it wasn´t that beautiful for him he survived and is able to live another day until it´s time for the rematch.**

 **TigerWarrior1992: No problem. At least you understand that it´s not easy. And thanks for the compliment.**

 **That´s it for the second time this weekend. As always I hope you enjoyed it and I´ll see you next time.**

XXXXXXXXXX

 _A few days have passed after the battle with Homura. Kenshiro recovered himself and is now ready to prepare for the next attack of Hebijo. Only question: What is the best way to prepare himself? As he thinks about it Kiriya reacts and calls upon a former student of his who shall pull him through a very special training._

 _Next time: The legendary senior_


	8. Chapter 7: The legendary senior

**Disclaimer: I don´t own anything from the Senran Kagura Universe except my own OCs**

XXXXXXXXXX

 _'Whoever says that it is nice to just lie on the bed and do nothing for several days never gets to know how I feel.'_

These were the exact thoughts Kenshiro had multiple times as he was recovering from his fight with Homura. Though he wasn´t so badly hurt that his life was in danger. But he still needed to keep it down for a while. For a boy who´s used to move around a lot every day that was worse than the fight was itself. And his classmates didn´t really help him. Every time he tried to get out of his room Asuka or Ikaruga were there to send him right back from where he came from. He would have appreciate another one of those 'attacks' from Katsuragi to kill time. But even she thought that it would be the best to let him rest and left him mostly alone.

To his luck he had to stay down for only three days before he was finally allowed to leave his room and take part in classes again. And he was even more happy training class being taken outside near the usual river. Arriving there the first thing he did was taking a deep breath of the fresh air and stretch his arms to the sides.

"Freedom!"he almost screamed out thrilled. "You only get to really appreciate it if someone takes it from you."

"You almost sound like you´ve been imprisoned for the last days." Ikaruga said in disbelieve while Asuka couldn´t resist a little chuckle watching this.

"It definitely felt like it." he told the class leader. "But that´s the past and now is now. I´m at 100% and ready to rumble."

"Which means I´m back to business, too." Katsuragi said with a smug smile already planning her next assault on poor Kenshiro. Something that everyone was able to see. But before Ikaruga could even try to lecture her it was the boy himself to speak up.

"You know, Katsuragi-san." he started. "Until yesterday I had nothing against you trying something again. I even would have appreciate it to tell you the truth."

"What!?" the blonde shinobi yelled shocked. "Does that mean..."

"Well. That was like I said until yesterday." He showed her a big grin while interrupting her guess. "So as of today I will do anything I can to keep you out of my room. Be prepared."

"Oh come on!" Katsuragi begged desperately what made anyone present laugh. Even Ikaruga couldn´t hold back a little chuckle.

"If we´re finished with that part." the black haired girl said after everyone calmed down. "I think we should give it a thought what we should do for training today. Kiriya-sensei told us it is up to us to plan our training today."

"Yeaaaah..." Kenshiro replied a little unsure. "It´s kind of strange that the sensei does that the day I return, don´t you think? Especially after the speech he gave after I woke up."

"You know. You´re not that wrong." Yagyu agreed. "After what happened with that Hebijo girl I could have bet that he would put us trough a especially hard training plan. That would at least suited him more than this."

"And he didn´t really gave us an explanation why." Katsuragi added. "He just said to come here and train before he left without saying another word."

"Maybe this is part of the training." Hibari guessed while tilting her head slightly to the side. "You know... Like starting to think about ourselves or things like this..."

"Could be possible." Asuka agreed with her pink-haired classmate.

"Meh... I´ve been through that multiple times." the black-haired boy told with a shrug. "Doesn´t really work that well for me."

"Then do you have any suggestions?"

"I wanted to think more about how to deal with that Hebijo problem." He held the wrist of his right hand with his left while closing it to a fist. "I still owe that girl one for what she did to me and I would like to get stronger fast so I can pay her back as soon as possible."

""Who could have guessed?" Yagyu stated at his statement. "Never saw you as the type to be that hyped about getting his revenge."

"I just can´t stand when someone toys with me and thinks he or she can get away with it."

"I do that quit a lot with you." Katsuragi told him.

"But what you do doesn´t include throwing me into the dirt and making fun of it while doing it."

""Well... At least not into the dirt if you get what I mean." No one even tried to say something about her direct comment and even she knew it wasn´t the best choosing of words. "Yeah... Shouldn´t have said that. A bit too much. Even for me."

"Whatever." Kenshiro said after a short unpleasant break of silent. "I can at least work on my fighting skills for now. Anyone up for a little spar?"

"Like you have to ask." Katsuragi answered the challenge while cracking her fists.

"Just wait for a minute before doing something rash." Ikaruga interrupted them before they could even start. "I know it´s a good thing to train and it helps you to have battles for experience. But doing that without a real plan will just be a waste of time."

"Then do you have another plan?" her male classmate wanted to know sounding a bit annoyed about being stopped.

"No... Not really..." she answered, surprised about his sudden change in attitude in front of her.

"Then just let me do what I think I can do best!"

The girls couldn´t believe how different their newest friend sounded at that moment compared to normal. They looked at each other concerned and asked themselves in silent how to react to that before Asuka was the first one to speak to him.

"Eh... Kenshiro..." the brown-haired girl tried carefully to get her classmates attention. "Is everything all right? You seem rather... tense."

He first didn´t get what she meant with that. But as he looked around at the faces of his female classmates he noticed their unsure gazes directed at him. Hibari even looked a bit scared. Only then he finally noticed his own behavior before he let down his shoulders and sighed in defeat.

"Hey... Listen..." he said while scratching the back of his head. "I´m sorry but I´m a little bit stressed. Since that... fight this whole thing just doesn´t get out of my head. A girl I never met before suddenly appears in front of me and tries everything to kill me. I even keep dreaming about it. Again... sorry."

"It´s all right." Katsuragi reassured him from behind and laid her hand on his shoulder. "None of us would be able to deal with it any better than you."

"Thanks..."

"That´s really good and all." Yagyu started after he calmed down. "But it doesn´t change the fact that we still have that problem with that Hebijo girl."

"Right." Kenshiro agrees. "And for that we need to get stronger."

"So... Back to the sparring again?" the blonde shinobi asked as she turned her gaze to the leader of the class who first was against it.

"Well... It IS the only way of training I can think of myself right now." Ikaruga said while thinking about it. "And a good way to get our targeted boy back to in shape after being bedridden for three days."

"Don´t you dare underestimate me." her black-haired classmate told her with a wide grin. "Or do I have to embarrass you once again first."

"Careful there, big boy. Great people always fell after big announcements like that."

"Then I just need to prove myself right."

"Sounds like a challenge to me." Katsuragi said with a wide grin as she stepped beside her fellow third-year classmate. "How about we both as his senpais teach him a little lesson in overconfidence."

"Couldn´t hurt him." Ikaruga agreed to her blonde classmate as both of them gave Kenshiro their full attentions.

"Now it´s getting interesting." were his last words before he got himself ready for this little handicap match.

Meanwhile Kiriya was back in his little office inside the old school building. It had no windows and only a few candles were the only light sources so he didn´t have to work surround by darkness, not being able to see a thing. There were no chairs. Only a small table in front of which he knelled on the ground while reading through some documents in his hands. Documents about Hebijo. At least the few information he could gather what wasn´t much.

"I can´t believe they were able to move underground for so long without anyone noticing them." he told himself while going through his hair with the fingers of his free left hand. "How much do they know about Kenshiro? And how did they got to know about him?"

"Seems like you pulled yourself quite the troublesome fish out of the water there." a female voice told him. It came from inside the room. But one couldn´t see the body it came from. Nonetheless Kiriya didn´t need to look up to know who was talking to him.

"It´s been a while since I heard from you." the teacher said while still reading the documents.

"I had things to do." the voice explained. "Things like finding out who you and that old man started to accept as students in your academy."

"You of all people shouldn´t have to worry about how we deal with business here."

Finally he laid the documents down on the desk in front of him and looked to the wall in front of him. At the same moment a black cat jumped on top of said desk and laid itself down. Still there was no person from who the voice could come from.

"But you should know that the attacks won´t stop as long as he is alive." the voice said.

"If you want to say that I should throw him out you can leave as fast as you arrived." Kiriya told her as he got more and more angry at her.

"Calm down, Kiriya. I had something different in mind. Like taking care of the boys training myself."

"You want to train Kenshiro?" the man asked surprised and confused at the same time. "That´s unusual willingly from you."

"I just understand that things are getting quite out of hand right now." she explained him. "And that you could use any helping hand that someone offers you."

"I wish I could decline your offer." he told her sighing. "But you are better than anyone else the faction could send us. To tell the thrust. Except from you, Kiriya-sama and my students I can´t trust anyone as things are right now."

"I understand." the voice said before the cat got up and walked into the shadow of a corner in which it disappeared.

"Seems like things are getting harder for you, Kenshiro." Kiriya said before looking at the documents once again. "From more than just one way."

At the same time Kenshiro was still occupied with fighting his two upperclassmen. All of them wore their shinobi uniforms and weren´t even thinking about holding themselves back. The black-haired boy was just blocking an attack from Ikaruga with her nodachi with his own blade before pushing her back and jumping backwards to evade a flying kick from Katsuragi from his right.

 _'Maybe it was a little too overconfident from me to challenge both of them.'_ the boy thought as he landed after his jump.

There while his blonde opponent tried another flying kick this time directly from the front. Like in his first match with her he deflected her attack with his blade so she flew past him. After that Ikaruga stormed at him and tried it with a vertical strike of her blade which he blocked by holding up his blade with both of his hands.

As he knew that he couldn´t allow to just stand there like this, especially when Katsuragi was behind him, Kenshiro used the strength of his legs to jump over Ikaruga with a front flip in the air before he landed behind her and gave her a kick in the back, causing her to stumble forward and crashing into her teammate who was about to run to them and help her.

Next the both girls tried to attack him together with a flood of assaults with their weapons. Kenshiro was busy with either blocking their attacks with his own weapon or evade them what made it impossible for him to try an attack himself. After a few seconds of that he finally decided to gain distance by jumping before he landed on the branch of a tree that was behind him.

"Seems like someone was a little bit too sure about himself." Katsuragi said as she walked in front of the tree her male classmate was standing on. "How about you come down and fight like the man you´re supposed to be?"

"How about you come up and fight like the shinobi you´re supposed to be?" Kenshiro countered.

"Just wait!"

The blonde girl crouched down a bit to get herself ready to jump up to him. But before she was able to Ikaruga came to her and laid her hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"That´s enough for now." she said to her. "Seems like the time in bed didn´t change your abilities as a shinobi. And sadly your comedic side, too."

"Hey! Nothing against my one liners. I think every time before going to bed hard about them." he told her.

"Just come down already so we can continue with our training."

"All right. All right." he said while putting his blade back into its scabbard.

He was about to jump back down to the other girls. But as he crouched down he noticed an animal right beside him. A black cat to be more precisely that was standing with her four paws on the same branch as he stood and looked at him with its yellow glowing eyes. Normally it was nothing unusual to see a cat on top of a tree. But the boy had the feeling that something was up with that specific cat.

"What´s wrong?" Katsuragi asked him from the ground tapping the sole of her foot on the ground because he took too long. "Got stuck up there?"

"Of course not." he told her. "There´s a black cat up here."

"A black cat?" the blonde shinobi asked confused. "Don´t tell me you got superstitious now."

"Of course not."

At that moment the cat jumped at him too fast for him to react and landed right on his face, making him stumble a bit. Fortunately he was able to keep his balance on the branch as the cat jumped from his face to the branch of another tree.

"You little..." he started to curse as he watched the animal jump from tree to tree away from him. "Get back here!"

"Wait!" Ikaruga yelled at him. But he was already on his way following the cat which is why the leader of the class let out a deep sigh. "That boy really needs to learn how to listen." At that moment a certain though went through her mind. "A black cat? Could it be..."

Kenshiro heard Ikaruga screaming at him to stop. But he didn´t even thought about letting that animal getting away. He jumped from branch to branch hunting the cat for a few seconds before he lost sight of it and stopped on one of the branches.

"Where did that damn animal run to?" he asked himself while looking around but without being able to find it again. "Damn it!" He let out a sigh of defeat before turning around. "Better get back before Ikaruga-san gets in the mood for another lecture."

"That´s the last thing you have to worry about." a female voice said from above him.

He didn´t even look up before reacting. He just jumped of the branch onto the ground. Just at the right time to evade a person that came down from above him, destroying the branch he stood on with a fist before crashing on the ground what caused an cloud of dust that covered the body.

"What the hell!?" Kenshiro yelled angry at the attacking person. "Who are you? Are you with Hebijo?"

"The only snake-like thing I have to do with is the line in front of my favorite noodle stand." the voice said as the dust started to disappear, revealing the person that attacked him out of nowhere.

It was a tall, muscular woman with long, flowing black hair and reddish-brown eyes. She wore a tattered, school uniform-like jacket with a cap and metal epaulets, a rope belt and a pair of traditional wooden sandals with one wooden block underneath each sole. Her bosom was wrapped up by white bandages like the wrists of her hands. She looked like a school rebel out of an old movie.

"Okay. First that sneaky attack and now you´re stealing my way of doing one liners." He said pissed off. "So I ask you one more time before I lose myself. Who in the hell are you and why do you attack me?"

"The name´s Daidoji." she told him before getting ready to attack. "And I´m here to find out if the rumors about you are true."

After that the young woman jumped at him with an incredible speed. Almost too fast for Kenshiro who could barely even react to it. He was able to jump back just in the nick of time to evade her right fist that crashed on the ground he was standing on causing it to break as if a car just landed on it with full force. The blow of that attack was strong enough to push his body back a few more feet on the ground after he landed almost to fall on his ass.

"Another one!?" Kenshiro cried out after coming to a stop as he got to know that this was now the second person who knew about him. "How many other shinobis out there know about me!?"

"That doesn´t matter right now." she told him as she got up after her attack. "You should concentrate on surviving right now."

More and more fists came down at him like meteoroids. Kenshiro was barely able to evade them without getting hit as he knew one of these cannonball-like attacks could do more to him than breaking a few bones. Even the trees she hit accidently because the boy evaded her attacks didn´t stand a single chance against the force of her strikes. The fight against Homura was nothing against this. He couldn´t even drew out his blade again as his new opponent just didn´t stop attacking him.

After a while he finally was able to gain distance with a jump backwards as she stopped her barrage of attacks on him for now. Kenshiro used this pause to catch multiple breaths while the young woman wasn´t even sweating a bit. She just stood there, arms crossed under her breasts and looked at him with an mixed expression of boredom and disappointment.

"And you are supposed to be the boy that the old man personally invited into his school?" she asked him before spitting on the ground beside her. "There is nothing even slightly impressive about you to earn this. That perverted geezer must have lost his touch."

He wasn´t able to say something against her words as he was still breathing heavily. He tried to regain a stable posture to get ready for the next attack while his opponent continued her verbal attack on him.

"What a waste of time." she told him. "It looks like it won´t matter how much you train. In the end even trying only means that you just jump into your certain death. Much like your stupid mother."

At that moment something happened inside of the black-haired boy. As he heard the words of this last sentence something that felt like an thunderbolt went through his mind. Deleting everything he was thinking about until now. Every single emotion. Only leaving one thin. Pure rage.

"What did you just say, you damn bitch..." he muttered with gritted teethes just loud enough so she could hear him as he closed his hands into shaking fists.

"Did you finally decide to try fighting?" she asked with a grin before getting ready to attack.

But that grin disappeared faster than it came as she noticed the little stones on the ground around the boys feet that started to twitch. As if an invisible force tried to move them away from him. No. Like they were trying to escape from him.

"How dare you speak like that about her..." He gripped the hilt of his blade slowly pulling it out of its scabbard before he yelled his last sentence in an deafening scream. "YOU´RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!"

After he drew out his blade completely he didn´t hesitate for even a second before jumping at her. He held his katana over his head for a vertical attack without even thinking about a strategy. His opponent on the other hand used her right fist to intercept his falling down blade with an attack of her own. The force of the two clashing attacks was enough to bend the trees surrounding them.

"Finally you´re really into it!" she said with a smile before she noticed something different that panicked her. "What!?"

She noticed a small purple-colored flare, like a flame going across his blade upwards before his attack became even stronger and started to push her back. She didn´t know how this was possible. But she knew that she had to do something to prevent her fist being sliced into two halves.

Instead of pushing with her fist more she jumped back causing the blade to crash on the ground, destroying it completely. The force of that clash was even stronger than the one she caused moments ago. That´s why she lost her balance in midair and was thrown back more feet than planned before her body landed on the ground in a rough way.

That wasn´t nearly enough to satisfy his rage. With another scream of wrath he jumped at her once again and was about to end her definitely. She wasn´t able to do anything against it. But before he could reach her Kiriya appeared out of nowhere and hit the back of the boys neck with the edge of his right hand what caused him to lose his conscious and his body to fall to the ground. He let go of his blade which slid over the ground until it stopped only a few inches away from Daidoji.

"And here I thought you were smart enough to not let this happen." he said to the woman after he was sure that Kenshiro was really out.

"K... Kiriya!" she started, looking at him with a panicked expression on her face. "What was that?"

"The rumors you heard about." he simply told her.

"Then it´s really true..." she said while standing up. "He really is..."

At that moment the girls of the class appeared at the scene and were surprised and shocked about the destruction of the area.

"What the hell happened here!?" Katsuragi yelled.

"Kiriya-sensei? Senpai?" Ikaruga asked in the direction of the two standing persons confused before they noticed Kenshiro´s body lying face-down on the ground.

"Kenshiro-san!" Asuka yelled worried and ran followed by the other girls to him and got on her knees to turn his body around and to take a closer look at him.

"What´s going on?" Ikaruga asked.

"W... Well..." Daidouji started unsure about what to say.

"Daidouji here decided to take a closer look at our new student in her own way." Kiriya told them in her place. "And Kenshiro decided to agree to this. You don´t have to worry. I made sure he didn´t get hurt. He just needs a little rest. Could you bring him back to the building? We´re going to follow you shortly after."

The girls looked at each other not sure what to think about it. But at the end they agreed and Katsuragi took him with the help of Asuka on his back before they returned to the old school building, leaving the two older persons alone.

"Why did you lie?" Daidoji asked the teacher.

"Kenshiro himself doesn´t want them to find out just yet." he told her. "I´m just respecting his wish until he is ready to tell them himself."

"So they don´t know about it."

"And it´s better to keep it that way. You have other things to worry about right now. Like explaining to him what happened so he doesn´t attack you out of rage again."

Moments later Kenshiro finally woke up again. His gaze went up to the ceiling of the hidden classroom he was inside of. He noticed that while his body was lying on the hard ground his head was on top of something soft. He moved his head slightly to the side before he saw Asuka´s face above him and understood that it was her lap his head rested on.

"Kenshiro-san!" she said glad to see that he opened his eyes.

"Asuka-san..." he muttered tuckered out before he slowly and with his classmates help got himself up and looked around. "The classroom... Where are the others?"

"They went out to get something to eat." she explained him. "We thought it would be better to eat here then to bring your body the whole way back to the dorm."

"I see." he said rubbing the back of his head.

"Are you all right?" Asuka asked worried.

"Yeah. Everything´s fine. Just a little tired. What exactly happened?"

"I´m not sure myself." she told him. "We found you lying on the ground as we arrived where you were. It seems that you had a fight with Daidouji-senpai and that didn´t end quite well."

"Daidoji?" he asked as he couldn´t remember who exactly that was.

"I thought I introduced myself earlier." a voice said and as they turned their heads into that directions they saw the black-haired woman in question before he remembered everything again.

"You!?" he yelled and jumped up on his feet. A little bit too fast as his legs were still tired and he got on his knees. Only Asuka´s helped prevent him to lie on the ground again.

"Calm down, boy." she said raising her hands. "I´m not here to fight you anymore. I know I went way too far back then. I just wanted to see you´re full strength."

"There are better ways to do that." he told her with a stern expression on his.

"I´m sure. But I didn´t want to wait that long."

"Quite selfish of you if you ask me." he said before Asuka let him go again. "How about you finally explain who you are as it seems Asuka-san and the others know you well enough?"

"Like I said my name is Daidoji. I´m a former student of Hanzo Academy myself. Or better said I´m a student who hasn´t made her graduation yet."

"What?" Kenshiro asked confused. "A student who still hasn´t made her graduation? You´re probably double the age we are."

"I have my reasons for it." she said before giving him a stern look. "And I´m only 25! Thank you!"

"Daidoji-senpai is always going around the whole country to fight strong enemys." Asuka continued the explanation. "Sometimes she returns here and helps the students with their training. She is harsh but it is truly helpful. Without her I wouldn´t be as strong as I am know."

"You heard her." Daidoji said. "So if you want my help you better start being more respectful."

"I never thought about asking for your help." he told her directly.

"It´s not like you have another chance." She came closer and got on her knees only a few feet in front of him. "With everything that happened until now you need to become stronger and you know that. You were a hunted man before. But after you blew up that hideout in the past the target on your back just got bigger. And it attracts people like that Homura girl. People you have no chance against. Am I wrong?"

He didn´t answer the question. He just looked to the side, gritting his teeth in despair before Daidoji continued.

"You need certain training that you can´t get from Kiriya alone. And I can help you."

"Why should I let you help me?" he asked her harsh.

"Because you saw how strong I am." she explained. "And you need every help possible to become strong enough, not only to survive but also to protect your new friends."

She knew she selected the right words because of the way he looked at her now. He was unsure what to think about her offer. He didn´t even know if he could trust her. But he knew one thing. He needed to become stronger. And that as fast as possible.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Another weekend. Another chapter. And I did it barely in time. I had quite a few things to do and almost forgot about it. Glad I was able to get it finished in time. I´ll have to get my life in order so this project doesn´t fall behind. But that´s for later. For now it´s time for the reviews of last week.**

 **Shadow Joestar: Yes. The training begins and it will be everything but easy. And no. Daidoji will not become a part of his harem. At least it´s not planned for now.**

 **TigerWarrior1998: Thanks. I was pretty proud of myself too. Even though I wasn´t sure how to handle Asuka the best way. Glad I did it good.**

 **Ruby: I´m glad you like it.**

 **Ichigo: Thanks. I tried my best with my OC and thought about it for weeks before I even started writing the first chapter.**

 **Well. That´s it for this week. Only the preview is left. So... See you next time.**

XXXXXXXXXX

 _The training with Daidoji begins. A training Kenshiro can´t even imagine how hard it will be. But as he knows for what it is he tries his best. The first stage... Hiking?_

 _Next time: A mountain, a boy and a wolf_


	9. Chapter 8: A mountain, a boy and a wolf

**Disclaimer: I don´t own anything from the Senran Kagura Universe except my own OCs**

XXXXXXXXXX

"So... Your first meeting wasn´t really that wonderful. Wasn´t it?" was Katsuragi´s first question for Kenshiro after everything that happened with him and Daidoji a few hours ago.

"You don´t say!" he answered with a harsh voice and without looking at his blonde classmate while he picked up a Maki with his chopsticks. "The second time a unfamiliar girl shows up in front of me, attacks me and I end up unconscious. Only difference is that the new one thinks she can tell me what to do and decides that she trains me without asking me even once. So yeah. I´m not really happy with my situation right now."

After finishing his explanation he put the piece of the mixed sushi plate he held up inside his mouth. The other four girls brought it to the hidden classroom minutes after he woke up and heard about the plan the older girl had with him. The first good thing he experienced with his black-haired senpai was when she left with Kiriya to discuss something with the teacher so he and his classmates could eat in peace.

"I don´t deny that Daidouji-senpai can be a bit... straight forward sometimes." Ikaruga tried to describe. "But nonetheless she is one of the most talented shinobi I got to know until this day."

"Just because she´s good doesn´t mean I have to like her."

The black-haired boy didn´t even try to lighten his mood. With everything that happened these last days that was the straw that broke the camel´s back. And since the two causes weren´t present at that moment the other students of Hanzo Academy were meant to deal with his temper without even getting a chance to escape.

"I bet if you just let it happen you´ll see what a good kind of person senpai can and you will be good friends." Hibari tried to lighten the mood, only to receive a deep sigh from her male classmate.

"Maybe if one of us had your personality..." he started before thinking about it for a second and then shaking his head. "No. Not even then it would be possible."

Kenshiro stopped talking and started to put one piece of sushi after another inside his without saying another word a while. That gave the girls a chance to look at each other and asking themselves in silence what they could do to lighten the whole mood.

"This sushi... is quite nice. Isn´t it?" was Asuka poorly thought try that only brought more awkwardness into the room which is why the brown-haired girl lowered her head in embarrassment. "Sorry."

At that moment Kenshiro noticed what happened with the girls. It was a bit like what happened a few hours when he lashed out his furry about the loss against Homura. With an lowered gaze he put down his chopsticks on the table before letting out another sigh.

"I´m not really the best team player, aren't I?"

"That´s not true!" Asuka directly said waving her hands in front of her slightly panicked. "You had a lot to deal with the last days. No one would deal with all of that well."

"And I have nothing better to do than to let it out on you." he said massaging his nose bridge. "That´s one of the two reason that at the end I accepted her 'offer' to train me."

"And the second reason?" Yagyu asked slightly curious.

"To become stronger of course. I may not stand her. But I know that Daidouji-san is strong. Stronger than any I had faced. And she might be the chance to give me the strength I need when I fight that girl from Hebijo again in the future."

"Seems like you finally get what´s going on."

That voice was all it needed for Kenshiro to forgot about this regret and made his face grimace. They all looked to the entrance as Daidouji herself entered to room to join the Students.

"What are you doing here, Daidouji-senpai?" Hibari asked curious.

"I thought about spending a little time with you." she explained. "Also I wanted to tell our boy here that his special training starts tomorrow and that he should consider resting to get ready."

"Is that all you wanted to say to me?"Kenshiro asked, before Daidouji gave him a nod in confirmation and he stood up even though half of his plate was still covered with sushi. "I see."

"Where are you going?" Asuka asked.

"Lost my appetite." he told her before moving to the entrance. "I´m going back first."

After he left the room and left the girls alone the younger ones looked worried at each other, concerned about the whole situation. Daidouji however didn´t seem to care about it and took place where Kenshiro was sitting seconds ago and took a piece from his plate.

"Well. That could have gone better." Katsuragi commented.

"Nothing to worry about." their senpai said after putting the piece of sushi in her mouth. "He just needs to... adjust some things a bit."

"I don´t think a bit adjusting will do the thing." Yagyu explained. "What did you do that he detests you that much? I don´t think a little surprise attack is enough for that much hatred."

"I might have pushed it a bit too far. I can´t say more about it."

"Not really helping that much..." Katsuragi said while sighing.

"If you really want to help, there are other ways to do it." the young women told the students before explaining it to them.

Minutes later as the sun was setting down Kenshiro entered his bedroom inside the dorm. Without doing something else, not even changing out of his school uniform he let his body belly downwards drop on the bed.

He just ended a whole three day long bedridden time. But nonetheless with everything that happened days before and all the new things that were added that day he just had no more stamina left do even do one more thing before ending the day. And knowing that the next day he had a training session with one of the two female persons that caused his exhaustion was not making it better.

So it was no wonder that it didn´t took long before he closed his eyes and went into a deep sleeping. So deep that he didn´t even wake up when the door to his room opened and someone sneaked into it.

Hours later after Kenshiro got his conscious back he noticed something weird first. Since he moved into the dorm he didn´t really get used to sleeping on a real bed. After sleeping on whatever the world offered him, even the cold stone ground of a side street under the night sky for many years, the feeling of getting to sleep on a real mattress was like lying on a marshmallow as he sank into it. But right now it just felt like it always had. Did he really get used to it already?

But not even seconds later he noticed that that question didn´t count at this moment. When he opened his eyes he realized fast that he wasn´t lying on his bed. He wasn´t even inside his room. He found himself inside of an empty room of a shack. The windows were shut closed with wooden boards so almost no light entered the room and he couldn´t see what was outside. But he was hearing a strong wind clashing against the wooden walls of the shack.

"What the..." he started as he got himself up into a sitting position. "Where the hell am I?"

He looked around a bit more until he noticed something in one of the corners. It was a brown backpack and a piece of paper lying on top of it. He got on his feet and went to the corner. The first thing he picked up was the letter after he noticed there was something written on it and he read it.

 _I bet you already noticed that you didn´t wake up in your nice warm bed inside your room. Instead you might find yourself in a rather... freezing situation._

First he was confused about the way that letter was written before getting an idea. Panicked he ran to the entrance of the shack and opened the door only to get greeted by an ice cold wind hitting his face what made him close his eyes for a second.

After he was able to open his eyes again he found he found himself surrendered in a field of white. The shack he woke up in was located on a tall mountain. And it wasn´t even the top of it as next to him the mountain went on even higher. He couldn´t even see the top of it. Even when there wasn´t all that snow coming down from the sky to meet up with its kind on the covered ground.

As fast as he could he reentered the shack and closed the door before he leaned against his with his back to make sure it stay closed while panting heavily. After calming down a bit seconds later he got back into reading the rest of the latter.

 _Quite shocking, huh? For your training session I brought you here while you were sleeping. I had to use a certain liquid to let you stay that way while I transported you but it worked. On top of this mountain you will find a little shrine where I put something you have to bring back down. You are not allowed to return without it. There is no time limit so you can take your time. But remember one thing. Surviving under these circumstances can be difficult._

 _Your truly_

 _Daidouji_

 _PS: You will find a few things in the backpack that might help you to survive a bit. Can´t let you do this all by yourself without it. I´m not a monster._

After he was finished with the letter it didn´t even took him a few seconds before he started to rip the piece of paper in many little bits driven by his anger and threw them on the ground.

"THAT! DAMN! BITCH!" he yelled livid. "She better hopes that I will never return! Because if I ever get my hands on that woman after surviving this shit I will rip every single bone out of her body one by one and throw them together with the rest of her in the deepest canyon I am able to find!"

He breathed heavily again. But this time not because he was shocked. It was the seething anger inside of him which is why it took a bit longer for him to calm down this time compared to before. After he was able to do that he directed his attention to the backpack.

He walked to it and opened it to inspect the inside, hoping he could find something to warm him up. What he found was a small box with sandwiches to eat, a thermos, which content smelled like hot chocolate after he opened it for a second, a matchbox with a few matches inside to start a fire, a black coat and his scroll.

"At least she didn´t send me to this hell empty handed..." he muttered even though it didn´t really make him feel that much better. He put on the black coat which reached down to his knees and packed in the rest back into the backpack which he put on his back after this. "Well... Let's begin this little trip. Want to bring this behind me as fast as possible so I can get my revenge for this shit."

He opened the door of the shack one more time and waited a few seconds to get a bit used to the cold wind that lashed on his face before he left the wooden house. The only problem was that he didn´t know where to go from here.

Thanks to the snow everything around him looked exactly the same. He couldn´t see which way he had to go to go up and which one to go back down. He could directly climb the wall of the mountain. But there was an high possibility that these were wet and slippery because of the snowfall.

Just to be sure he went to the wall and laid his right at the cold stone. At least he thought it was cold. But to his big surprise it wasn´t. It wasn´t even a bit cold or slippery. It was warm. Like it was heated up beforehand.

"What the hell is this place?"

He had no big knowledge about geography but he was sure of himself when he thought that this wasn´t normal. But all he could do is making suggestions about what was happening. Maybe a volcano? Maybe global warming? He had no idea. But he also couldn´t just stand there and think about it if he didn´t want to freeze to death doing nothing.

So instead of just thinking about things he also put his left hand on the stone wall and started to climb it. He was relieved about how easy it was thanks to his experience he was able to get in the past. A normal person would have never even considered doing what he did right at that moment. But he wasn´t a normal person. He was a shinobi in training. So he couldn´t let himself get scared of something like this.

But that thought changed after what felt like two or three hours to him. Even though he did nothing but climbing the wall that time he still wasn´t able to see the end of it. And when he stopped and looked back down for a second only to notice that he wasn´t able to see the ground where he came from. Just jumping back down wasn´t an option anymore.

So he continued and after another three or even four hours he finally saw the end of the wall and a few minutes of climbing more he reached the top at long last. After he grabbed the edge of the cliff and dragged his body over it he first laid himself down on his back taking of the backpack for a short breather after what felt like seven hours of climbing which was harder than expected first. He was so high that the air to breath was pretty thin and even if it wasn´t snowing up there anymore it didn´t change the fact that it was even colder up there.

After a short break he finally sat up and looked around the surroundings he arrived to. In front of him was a wide field covered with snow and after it he saw the next climbing section. Letting of a deep sigh from his mouth he got on his feet again and put the backpack back on.

"Seems like I still have some activity right in front of me. But first a break. I could use something to eat. I hope there is a cave nearby. Don´t want to eat in the cold."

He started walking while always keeping an eye on the surroundings, looking for a cave or something similar where he could take a break or even spent the night at. He had absolutely no idea what time it was and he had no desire to climb the rest of the mountain in complete darkness.

"She said there was no time limit..."

A few minutes past without him finding anything before he could hear something what made him stop his movement and looking around even more. First he thought that it was the howling wind. But after a few seconds he realized it. That howl didn´t come from the wind but a wolf that seemed to be nearby and because it got louder every pasting second, the boy knew it got closer.

"Oh great. Just what I needed." he said to himself sarcastically before he started to yell at it. "Come on, you big bad wolf! I may not wear red. But I can guarantee you that this riding hood is ready to skin you alive before you become my meal!"

If not right at the moment it happened, he regretted what he just yelled the moment that animal came into his field of vision, only for him to notice that that was in no way a normal wolf. It definitely looked like one with a grey fur. But one had also to consider his body that even on his four paws was twice as big as the boy was.

"You´ve got to be kidding me." he said while the enormous animal got closer to him before coming to a hold a few feet distant from him and starting to growl at his potential prey. "Please tell me you´re not a wolf that tries to eat someone who asks why you have such a big mouth."

But the loud angry bark the animal let out of his mouth reassured Kenshiro that this one was such a wolf. Same went for when it lifted up his right paw for a devastating attack which the shinobi in training barely evades by jumping back.

"Shinobi Transformation!"

After taking out his scroll and activating his transformation in midair he landed on his feet wearing his black battle uniform. But he didn´t have the time to think what to do next as the wolf already started his next attack, running at him with full speed.

Kenshiro drew out his blade and held it in front of him to defend himself before his weapon clashed with the nose of the animal and the two of them tried to push their opponents. But because of the snow the ground was slippery compared with the wall he was climbing minutes ago. He was easily pushed back and the wolf moved his head to catapult the body of the boy back before he landed with his back on the ground.

The boy got himself up again seconds later. Just in time to jump to his left side to evade another onslaught of the animal, that after missing him came to a stop and turned around to its prey still growling.

"How can something that big be that so fast!?"

There was no time to think about that because the wolf already began his next rush after another loud bark. Because evading and blocking didn´t work he considered an more offensive strategy. He jumped up so that the animal barely missed him and ran under him and attacked the back of the wolf with the tip of his katana like it was a rapier.

It hit him. But that was all it did. No blood was spilled. No flesh was cut through. Not even the fur seemed to have been damaged by it. It was like he hit him with a tissue instead of a sharp sword.

"What the hell!?" he cursed as he landed on his feet after the attack.

As the wolf turned his attention to the boy again however he noticed that even if it didn´t hurt it, the animal definitely felt it. Because his growl seemed even more furious and his bark were louder than before.

"Great job, Kenshiro." he told himself while starting to panic a little. "You just made him more angry."

The wolf started another onslaught as the black-haired boy started to think about running away as an option. But at that moment he automatically had to think about his battles with Homura and Daidouji what caused anger to build inside of him which took over his way of thinking.

Instead of turning around and avoiding the fight he gritted his teeth together before letting out a scream of anger and storming at his enemy himself. A big mistake as he had to feel seconds later.

He rammed his blade into the head of the big animal what of course didn´t even leave a mark. Instead the wolf rammed his head into his body and right onto the ground before he rose his right paw again and gave him an devastating hit that threw him into the air so far that his body went over a cliff and started to fall down.

It wasn´t as far as he climbed up but Kenshiro still fell down quite a distance before brutally landing on a snow covered ground between a stonewall and another cliff. The slippery ground caused him to move dangerously near the cliff. But as his legs went over it he rammed his blade into the ground to prevent any more falling and damage.

With all of his left strength he dragged his body back to the ground and laid there near the cliff to take a few breaths before he pulled himself up to his feet. While trying that he noticed that he isn´t able to use his left arm because his shoulder was dislocated.

With feeling pain literally everywhere he looked around after he stood up and to his luck found a cave. He drew his blade out of the ground and dragged his tired and hurting body to the cave that was as big as the shack he woke up in hours ago.

He threw his backpack that looked quite smashed on the ground before looking at the stone wall of the cave that was covered by roots. He walked to the wall while putting the grip of the blade into his mouth to have something to bite on as he laid his left arm on the wall and readjusted his shoulder with a fast move.

The grip of his weapon muffled the scream of pain he let out while nursing himself before he opened his mouth what caused the blade to fall on the ground before he fell on his knees panting heavily.

He just kneeled there for seconds doing nothing but thinking. Thinking about what happened. Thinking about the fight he had against the giant wolf. About another defeat he had received. The third one in only a week.

After resting a while he started to pull up his sliced up shirt. He saw an long bleeding wound caused by the last attack of the animal. But before he even did something the wound started to heal itself slowly before only a big scar was left behind surrounded by many other scars that covered his whole body.

"Another one for the count..." he muffled to himself looking at the many scars on him before letting his shirt down again.

He knew he couldn´t stay here like this. Even though it was a lot warmer than outside thanks to the warm walls there was still ice cold air coming into the cave from outside. So to create another heat source he pulled some of the roots from the walls and started to collect them before turning to the backpack on the ground. There was a possibility that everything inside was broken and unusable now. But it was better than doing nothing.

He searched inside the backpack and found the matchbox. It was damaged but when he opened it he was relieved that there were still some unbroken matches. He lighted on one of them and used it to burn the roots and to make fire.

After warming himself up a bit at the flame he returned to searching through the backpack to find out if the other things are still usable, too. The thermos had taken some damage but thanks to the steel it was made of nothing of the liquid inside came outside. Not that lucky was his lunchbox. It was completely smashed and the sandwiches looked more like flat pancakes. But they were still eatable.

He opened the thermos first and didn´t even think about the lid as he let the warm chocolate fall from the thermos directly in his mouth. After that he took the sandwiches and shoved them in his mouth.

As he was halfway through he noticed another piece of paper inside the damaged box. Smaller than the one he found after waking up that morning. He wasn´t really in the mood of another message from Daidouji. But looking at it he noticed that it wasn´t her handwriting that was on it.

"Asuka-san..."

This changed everything and he took the piece of paper out to read it.

 _I know it must be hard for you. But never forget that we all stay behind you. Whatever may happen. I hope you think about it while eating this. It´s not much. But I hope these sandwiches will help you._

 _Asuka_

Kenshiro let out a deep sigh after he finished reading it and lowered his gaze in despair. The letter didn´t really help him. He just made him more depressed. They were all trusting him completely and he betrayed them. He didn´t tell him the truth about him because he was afraid and when it was needed he wasn´t even able to win a single fight. Even when he needed to protect the people important to him from an enemy that he attracted. He thought of himself as a pathetic being. Not even worth to be called an human.

He looked outside noticing that it got darker outside. The day was finished and the night began. He hasn´t even noticed that it was that late already when he entered the cave. But he had no idea what time it was in the first place.

He threw some more roots into the fire to make sure it won´t go out that easy before lying down beside it using the now empty backpack as a pillow, while thinking about what to do next. With that thing out there it was almost impossible to reach the top of that mountain and he wasn´t allowed to return without whatever was left there.

At that moment he thought about if he should even return. Hebijo was after him not them. The moment he returns they would attack again. And he wasn´t sure if he could protect his friends then.

Maybe that all was a mistake. Maybe he shouldn´t have taken Hanzo´s offer. Maybe it was better for everyone when he was alone once more.

These were the thoughts he had when his eyes closed and he slept in.

When he opened his eyes again he wasn´t in the cave anymore or even on any place on the mountain. He found himself on a wide green grass field. A gentle breeze went over it moving every piece of grass and above him he could see a big blue sky.

He was dreaming and he knew it without the need of thinking about it.

As he looked around he noticed two persons in the distance. A big one and a small one. He walked at them to see who these people were and when he finally noticed it, a shock went through his whole body.

The little person was a young boy with black hair, who wore a blue shirt and dark grey jeans. He was crying while kneeling down on the ground and rubbing his teary eyes with his hands. His body was covered with dirt as if he had a fight moments ago.

The bigger person was a beautiful woman with long white hair and red eyes who used her right hand to stroke the head of the crying boy. She wore a white dress that ended slightly above her knees and white scarf around her neck.

"Everything´s all right, my little hero." she told him while smiling.

Kenshiro knew these two person. The boy was him from the past and the woman was his...

"Mother..."

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Another chapter found its end and I can already say that big things are going to await Kenshiro in the next chapters. But I don´t want to spoil you so you have to wait. But I promise you one thing. I have plans. BIG PLANS! But for now let´s go to the reviews from the last chapter.**

 **Shadow Joestar: He sure will learn a few things and he might get hurt a few times while learning them, too. It will be a hard way for him.**

 **TigerWarrior1998: I´m glad you liked the chapter and I know myself that the end was a bit rushed because I was running out of time and wanted to finish it. And for the question... The end harem is still not written in books. I already have who I certainly want in it. But that doesn´t mean that other ones don´t have a chance.**

 **Itsuki Minami1: That might be part of the reason. But explaining everything now would spoil everyone here and I don´t want to do this. Also for the harem I have to say that my plans are a BIT different. But you will see that in the future.**

 **ruby: Glad you like it^^**

 **yu narahiko: Thank you^^**

 **Well. That´s it for this week. See you next time.**

XXXXXXXXXX

 _While having an inner crisis with himself during his special training Kenshiro is having a dream about himself and his late mother. What will he see? A moment from the past? Something new? And what affect will it have on him? Will he give everything? Or will he stay strong and find a way?_

 _Next time: Past memories and future decisions_


	10. Chapter 9:Past memories Future decisions

**Disclaimer: I don´t own anything from the Senran Kagura Universe except my own OCs**

XXXXXXXXXX

It was quite the harsh night for Asuka. Almost 24 hours had passed since Kenshiro was taken by Daidoji for a special training session and there was no minute she wasn´t thinking of him. It was not like she didn´t believe in her male classmate but that didn´t mean that she could stop worrying.

Sitting on her bed, wearing her cat-pajama she hugged her pillow, holding it tight to her chest while looking through the window of her room up to the crescent moon in the night sky before letting out a big sigh and falling back so that her gaze went straight up to the ceiling.

At the same time she had to think about what Katsuragi told her the day before she showed the black-haired boy through the city. Maybe she was right. Maybe the brown-haired girl was feeling more for him than just normal friendship. Maybe she really...

She imagined how it could be with Kenshiro. Always having him by her side. Holding hands. Hugging each other. Going on dates. She even imagined things like kissing him and what comes after that what made her face turn bright red before she panicked and shoved her face into the pillow while turning from side to side.

"What the hell am I thinking..." she muttered to herself before sitting up again and putting down the pillow a bit so that her hazel colored eyes were showing itself. Once again she locked outside into the dark night. "Please come back safely, Kenshiro-san..."

At the same time on the ground of Hebijo Academy Yomi was everything but happy about how things were going in relation of their mission including killing of the black-haired boy from Hanzo. Ever since she came back from her bout with Kenshiro she literally begged Homura that they should attack the students of Hanzo and finally bring an end to the boys live. But every time her leader told her that they need to wait for the right time.

Now the shinobi-student with the long platinum blonde hair was walking through the corridors of the school building as she finally had decided to take care of things herself. She tried to be as stealthy as possible. But it didn´t took very long until she was found out.

"It´s not usual that you ignore the orders of our leader."

Yomi turned around to see Hikage, arms crossed in front of her while leaning at the wall with her back. But she wasn´t alone. Right next to her stood Mirai with her hands on her waist as she looked at her blonde classmate with a wide grin.

"I am not going to let you two stop me." Yomi told them.

"Who said we are here to stop you?" the green-haired girl asked to her suprise.

"We see it like you do." Mirai explained to her. "Things are going way to slow right now. And we won´t accomplish anything by waiting."

"So you want to come with me to finally fulfill our mission?" Yomi asked while smirking.

"You couldn´t have said it better." Hikage answered before the three girls took off.

As they left the building running into the direction of the forest Homura watched them leaving from the window of a room in the second floor of the school. She wasn´t alone, too as Haruka was standing right behind her.

"You don´t won´t to stop them?" the girl with the shorter hair asked.

"If they want to go that badly let them." her leader told her before turning around and walking to the exit of the room. "But make things ready if something goes wrong and we have to retreat them."

"And where might you be going if I am allowed to ask?" Haruka asked with a playful tone in her voice.

"Getting ready for my rematch." Homura said before she left the room.

Kenshiro there while was still sleeping. Inside of his dream he stood right next to the woman with the long white hair, his mother as she tried to calm down a younger version of himself in front of her who was crying loudly.

"You don´t have to cry, my little hero." she told her son with a warm smile while stroking his cheek with her right hand. "Everything is fine now."

"But... But..." the boy tried without stopping to hold his hands in front of his eyes. "I thought I was able to fight it. But that thing was too strong for me."

The older Kenshiro didn´t have to think very long before remembering this scene. This wide meadow was a place right next to the house on the mountain he used to live at while his parents were still alive. And he also remembered that scene.

It happened while he was training in the forest. He found a little rabbit being chased by a warthog and he thought that he could help that cute little animal as foolish as he was at that time. Of course that led to the little boy being smacked around and hurt pretty bad by the bigger animal before his mother showed up to save him. That led to the moment he saw at that moment in front of him.

"You fought a battle you were not meant to win to save someone that needed help what is an honorable thing to do." she told him. "You have no reason to be ashamed of yourself. You just still need to learn a few things."

"Learn a few things?" the young Kenshiro asked finally calming down a bit as he moved his hands down a little and looked up to his mothers face with his two-colored eyes.

"Your still young so it´s not unusual for you to make mistakes." the white-haired woman said. "But these mistakes can help you to learn for your future. So that you can make it better the next time." She laid her hand on his head and ruffled his black hair what made him giggle a bit. "You have a bright future in front of you. I know you will be strong enough to protect every person that is important."

"Yes..." he finally said and whipped away the last tear before showing his mother a big grin. "And I will be strong enough to protect you."

These words send a shock through the body of the older black-haired boy. But his mother could only chluckle.

"That´s what I want to hear." she told him replying his grin with her own. "Now hurry home. Your father should be back very soon."

The little boy nodded before turning around and running into the direction of the house, leaving the two people from different times alone. Kenshiro´s gaze lowered itself while he thought about the last words his little self said before going away.

"The first promise I wasn´t able to keep." he told himself frustrated.

"A lot of time past since then." his mother said to his surprise before she turned around to face the older version of her son with a smile. "You haven´t changed."

He thought that this was just a dream about his past. But that wasn´t too bad itself. Even if it was just a dream. It was a chance to talk to his mother after many years.

"I think I grew a bit since then." he told her with a small smile.

"But other things haven´t." she continued. "You still are not able to see that making mistakes is an important part of your life."

"Things are a bit different." He avoided her gaze by looking to the side. "In the past a mistake could cause a few bruises. Nothing heavy. Now a mistake can mean the death of another important person because of me. I need to fight. And I need to win."

"And that´s the part which haven´t changed since then." she told while walking slowly at him. "You still believe the only way to do the right thing is to fight by yourself. To become stronger so you won´t lose. But thinking like that only makes you close your eyes from the best things this world can offer you."

As she stood right in front of him he laid her hand on his shoulders making him look into the face of his mother with a warm smile on her face. The smile that he missed so much since he lost it.

"You haven´t even told them about it. Why?"

"Because I´m afraid." he answered. "I wasn´t sure about leaving being alone behind me. But now I don´t want to lose it. I´m afraid of how they will react when I tell them the truth. That I will be alone again."

"Is this really how you think of them?" she asked him. "Ask yourself. How will your friends really react?"

That was a question he had to think about first. But as soon as he thought of every single of his five female classmates one by one the answer almost automatically left his mouth.

First Hibari.

"She would ask me a lot of questions."

Then Yagyu.

"I don´t think she would even care about it."

Then Katsuragi.

"She might tease me a bit about it."

Then Ikaruga.

"She might want to learn about it."

And last but not least Asuka.

"She wouldn´t stop carrying about me."

Then he imagined them all standing in front of him to welcome him back with a smile.

"Kenshiro-san." Hibari said with a playful tone.

"Kenshiro-senpai." Yagyu said almost emotionless but still smiling.

"Kenshiro." Katsuragi said with a big grin on her face.

"Kenshiro-san." Ikaruga said with a formal tone.

"Kenshiro-san." Asuka said friendly as ever.

"No one of them would."

Now he was finally able to put on a warm smile himself. Something his mother noticed directly and got her to widen her smile even more.

"I think I should tell them." he told her to which she nodded in agreement. " You were right.I haven´t grown as much as I have thought... Or I wanted."

"That´s all right. Everyone has their own way of growing and learning. Sometimes it´s good to be open even with the greatest secret. And sometimes avoiding a difficult fight is bringing you closer to victory than actually fighting it. You have to know when and where to choice the right path. But know that you will never be alone while doing that."

At that moment her body started to fade away. Starting with her feet and going up from there. Slowly but steadily. He could have said something about not wanting her to go even though it wouldn´t change things. But he knew that it was the right moment.

"And never forget. I will always love you."

These were her final words before she disappeared completely and left him alone on the meadow. A single tear appeared from his left eye which he wiped away with his right hand. But the warm smile on his face didn´t leave as everything around him started to turn white.

"I know. I love you, too."

A second later he opened his eyes after waking up. He sat himself up and looked around to notice that he never left the cave he found after falling down. The fire he made was already out and only a bit black smoke rose up to the ceiling of the cave. His weapon, his backpack and everything that was inside was still lying where he left it. Through the entrance he was able to see that the night was over. He wasn´t sure about how long he slept. But that didn´t matter at that moment.

First he started to pick up everything that was inside the backpack to put it back. The last thing was Asuka´s note which he read one more time before putting on a smile. As he also put that inside the bag and stood up he decided for himself that he would tell them everything as soon as he returns. But until then he had a few things to do.

With the bag on his back he returned to his blade that was lying on the ground near the wall. Exactly where he dropped it. He picked it up with his right hand and watched his reflection on the steel as he remembered how he got it. It was a birthday present from his mother which he got a few days before her death.

For a few second he remembered how happy his parents were, when they were watching their son unpacking the blade with glittering eyes. Then he put it back into its scabbard on his back. He made a few last checks that he was fit again, like making a few small jumps and stretching his body before he left the cave.

"Let´s go!"

It took a few minutes of walking the small passage beside the cliff. But after a while he finally came back to the place where he had the fight the day before. And it didn´t took long until he was welcomed but a well known growl.

A few steps away from him was the same big wolf he was fighting the day before. And guessing from the growl it was making it was eager to continue where the animal was forced to stop.

"Seems like you can´t wait to get at it again." Kenshiro said before drawing his blade out of its scabbard. "Then let us do it."

The wolf didn´t need to hear that twice because it was already making its attack. Like in the fight before the animal tried to tackle its opponent with a fast dash.

As his opponent made his way to him the black-haired boy remembered once again his fights against Homura and Daidoji. But this time it was quickly replaced by thoughts about his friends waiting for his return and the words his mother told him in his dream.

"Know when to fight and when to avoid fighting."

He waited for the very last possible moment while not moving even one part of his body an inch. Then as the animal was directly in front of him, ready to fling him away one more time he jumped to his left using his blade, not to attack but to help his body move faster by pressing it against his opponent to avoid the attack.

As the wolf slid on top of the snow ground trying to stop after missing its attack, he hadn´t as much trouble to stop moving before he turned around to face his opponent. He was a bit surprised about how easy it was. But that surprise didn´t last long as he didn´t have the time for it.

The big wolf attacked once again rushing at him. But once again he used the same way as before to avoid the attack. And the next one. And the one after that. This continued for quite a time and he was already losing count of how often he evaded the beast. But he didn´t need to count it because no matter how much he did it he seemed to not lose enough stamina to grow tired. It´s the opposite. It became even easier.

The reason for that is because the wolf wasn´t as fortunate. It started to grow tired with every time it tried to tackle its opponent. So after failing to hit him again and again it started to use a different attack.

After a loud bark he got on his hind legs, raising his forelegs high into the air before letting them down again fast. As they made contact with the ground again, that contact was strong enough to cause a quack. It wasn´t enough to disturb its opponents balance. But what happened afterwards was a different thing.

Kenshiro suddenly heard something to his side and as he looked in that direction, up the mountain wall he saw masses of snow crashing down, threatening to crush him. He jumped around to avoid most of the snow before the last mass a way bigger and unavoidable one came down and he had to think about something different.

"Secret Ninja Art!" he said while running along his blade with the fingers of his left hand to make it glow in its usual purple light before he attacked the snow above him. "Crescent Moon Cut!"

The attack cut the mass of snow as it landed on the ground around him while not even touching him. But soon after he saw the wolf in the air after it jumped while he was distracted with the snow to prepare a devastating by crushing him under itself.

He could have easily evaded it by jumping back. But at that moment he got another idea. So instead of jumping backwards he jumped forward to avoid him so he was behind his opponent as it landed on the ground.

It tried to turn around again. But before being able to completely face him the boy started a jumping attack himself before the sole of his right foot landed in the side of the animals face. Because it was tired it couldn´t keep itself on his legs and its body flew back before landing on the ground and sliding on top of it only to come to a stop right before the cliff downwards.

It tried to get up directly. But as it move his head into its opponents direction he was already standing right in front of him, pointing the tip of his blade at its face. He know he couldn´t hurt the rest of its body. But the face was a different story. Especially with weaker parts of it like the mouth or the eyes.

The fight was over. The boy knew it. So did the wolf. The only thing the animal could do was close its eyes to wait for its destiny. And Kenshiro was ready to deliver it as he moved his katana back for the last attack. But even after seconds pasted nothing happened.

Instead of dealing the last blow he decided to lower his weapon and to take a deep breath before he withdrew his blade back into its scabbard. After that he laid his right hand on top of the animals head which is why it opened its eyes again to see the boy smiling at it.

"That was certainly a interesting fight."

There was the possibility that the animal would attack him again. But he knew that it wouldn´t. He could feel it. And he was right about it. Because instead of attacking him it panted shortly at him before he slowly got back to his feet and started moving away along the path which he took to get back at this place.

After a few steps the wolf stopped and looked back for a few seconds to nod at him with its head before continuing his way downwards the mountain. He wasn´t sure if it was a sign of acceptance, a sign of respect or simply its way to say goodbye. But he was sure that he was just able to make another new friend. And a very special one on top of it.

Kenshiro waited until he was no longer able to see the animal before he turned around to face the way up the mountain. He thought for a few seconds about his way here. Not only the last few days. But every day of his life. The time with his parents and the notice he got after they had been killed. The time he spent alone and the many people he killed. The time he entered Hanzo Academy and got to meet his new friends, new foes and new opportunities. He remembered everything and noticed that he never felt like he had accomplished so much in such a short amount of time than at the last few days.

It took almost another hour to finish the last part of the mountain before finally reaching the top. Upon laying his first gaze on it he was quite surprised. Because it was the only place in the mountain that wasn´t covered by snow.

He took a step on a wide plateau made out of white stone. It was as big as a baseball field and in its middle he could see a small shrine made out of the same type of stone than the ground. His goal.

He slowly went to it before stopping in his steps and opening his eyes in shock of what he saw right in front of him. Inside the shrine was the small bronze statue of a wolf looking just like the animal he fought. But that wasn´t what shocked him. It was what was around of it. A white colored scarf. The scarf of his mother.

"How is that possible?" he asked not excepting to get an answer which is why he was surprised when he got one.

"She left it here for you." He turned around only to see Daidoji standing behind him. "I must say I am surprised that you made it here that fast. It took me double the time at my first try."

"I... don´t understand." he stated confused. "What does that mean?"

She didn´t answer at first but stepped forward and stopped right beside him. She looked at the scarf before she started to speak again.

"Your mother... Himari knew that one day you would be would be needing to take this test. So she left it here for you. Normally the test would end with reaching the shrine. But for you she left a little present." She turned around to look at the path he took to get there and so did he shortly after her. "The wolf you faced was Himari´s Guardian. His name is Fenrir. He must have noticed who you are. Because he wouldn´t let anyone touch him so easily without tearing those who try apart."

"Guess I can consider myself lucky." he said slightly nervous about the fact that he touched him so easily before she continues.

"With this the test is over. I guess I don´t have to ask you if you learned. But if you still have questions..."

"My mother." he interrupted her. "Did you know her?"

She looked at him concerned as if she didn´t really want to talk about it before letting out a sigh. She and shortly after he turned back to look at the scarf which ends are moving because of the cold wind and then started tell her a bit about her past.

"Himari was like an older sister for me. She did more for me than any true family could have done. She trained me. She helped me up when I was not able to do it myself. She showed me a way I could walk on while holding my head high."

She took a quick breath before continuing.

"You know. I never was the formidable shinobi you see right now. Before getting to Hanzo Academy I was nothing more than a little bandit with a few combat skills. I thought at that time that it was more than enough. But after meeting your mother I was able to see how big the world really is. You could say she released me from my little cage."

Her gaze lowered itself in sadness.

"After I heard about her death I wasn´t able to believe it at first. No. I didn´t want to believe it. I lost the most important person in my whole life. The person who saved me so many times. Just gone like that. I wasn´t sure what to do from then on until I decided to take a bit of her role. I returned to the school from time to time and help the students there with their training."

She looked from the scarf to Kenshiro.

"After I heard that her son entered the school I saw that as a chance to redeem myself for what Himari did for me. Even if just a little."

"And the reason for attacking me and saying these words about my mother that you respected so much?" he wanted to know.

"I wanted to see your real strength." she told him. "And be true to yourself. Would you have faced this test the same way if I did tell you everything?"

He awaited his eyes from her. He knew she was right with what she said. But there was no way he would say that out loud. So instead he took the last steps that are left before he stood directly in front of the shrine and in front of the statue.

"Are you sure about that?" she asked him.

"A few hours ago I wouldn´t have been sure about this." he told her before taking the scarf from the statue. "But now I can make a decision. No more hiding. No more secrets. I´ll open myself."

"Do you think the girls will accept it?"

"You really don´t know?" he asked her while chuckling. "It´s them."

"I guess you´re right." she said chuckling, too.

After that he put on the white scarf of his mother around his neck. Like he remembered how she did it he let the two ends of it fall down behind his back before he faced Daidoji again.

"And?" he asked while presenting himself.

"Not as bad as I thought." she told him. "But she was looking better."

"Oh ha ha." he sarcastically said before walking to her. "Now. If you could bring us back. I have a few things to talk to my classmates."

"I´m sorry." she suddenly said to his surprise when he was beside her. "For what I said about your mother in our fight, Kenshiro."

"It´s all right." he said with a smug smile. "I will get back at you in our next bout." She returned that smile. "Now like I said. I would appreciate if you bring us back fast."

"Well. You know the way." she told him and pointed at the path he came from.

"You´re kidding. Right?" he asked with a nervous grin after looking at it for a second. But she only smiled at him before reaching to her back and bringing forth long ropes which is why he let out a big sigh. "I hate you."

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Another chapter ended. Kenshiro finished his training, found a special new friend and even got to know Daidoji a little bit better. They won´t be friends that fast. But it´s a nice first step. Unfortunately they don´t have much time to increase their bond further as something bad happens with the rest of the group. But that is for another chapter. Now let us get to the reviews from last time.**

 **Shadow Joestar: Well. Things certainly got rough for our male shinobi and he dream certainly helped him to deal with everything.**

 **TigerWarrior1998: This is just a little part of it. In the next chapters I plan to reveal even more about Kenshiro´s past.**

 **yu narahiko: I´m glad you loved it and I hope you like this chapter just as much.**

 **So. That´s it for this week. Just the usual preview and... See you next week.**

XXXXXXXXXX

 _While Kenshiro is occupied with ending his training and getting back, things are getting rough for the girls at Hanzo. Suddenly three new shinobis from Hebijo appear in front of them and are making clear what their goal is. Will the students be able to prevent defeat against their new foes? Will Kenshiro be able to get back in time?_

 _Next time: Night Assault_


	11. Chapter 10: Night Assault

**Disclaimer: I don´t own anything from the Senran Kagura Universe except my own OCs**

XXXXXXXXXX

The night began once again. The sun already disappeared behind the horizon and darkness covered the town. Like the night before Asuka was in her room, sitting on the bed and looking out of the window while thinking about Kenshiro. She hadn´t heard a single word about him so she didn´t even know that he already finished the training and was on his way back.

She never looked away from the window even once as if she believed that he would appear on the other side of it at any moment. But as she thought about it she realized how stupid it sounded. She closed her eyes while letting out a deep sigh only to open them fast as she heard the sound of knocking before she really saw her black-haired classmate outside in front of the window, wearing his combat uniform.

"K... Kenshiro-san!?" she said nervously and shocked at the same time.

"Hey there, Asuka-san." he greeted her raising his right hand for a second. "Could you maybe let me in? The front door is locked and I have no key with me."

"O... Of course!" she hastily said before jumping up from her bed and walking to the window to open it.

"Thanks." he said as he stepped into her room. "Would have been a problem if I had to sleep outside. Even in summer the nights can be really cold."

She was still surprised about how suddenly he had appeared. But it also made her happy that he was back and she could see him again. As she realized that thought however her face turned bright red and she had to turn around so that he couldn´t see it.

"Something wrong?"

"No! Nothing!" she told him while shaking her head wildly before she decided to change the subject. "So? How was the training? I bet you became really strong."

"That´s a bet you would win." he told her while giving her a thumps up with a grin on his face. "The next time those Hebijo shinobi show up I will surely kick their asses."

"I´m happy that it worked so well for you." she expressed. "But you must be really tired after being away for two days. So I see you tomo..."

"Actually..." he interrupted her and pointed at her bed with the thumb of his left hand. "Do you mind if I sleep here tonight?"

"Eh..." she stated as if she not heard him before realizing what he said and starting to panic even more. "EEEEHHHH!"

"Be quit!" he hushed at her while holding his finger in front of his mouth. "Or the others will wake!"

"I... I´m sorry!" she said while holding her hands in front of her mouth before remembering the real issue again. "N... No! I mean... W... Why!?"

"Hm?" he asked confused. "Oh. You mean why I want to sleep here." She nodded and he scratched the back of his head with a grin. "The training really took all of my stamina. I don´t think I can make it back. You don´t mind. Do you?"

"I... I see." she said and bashfully looked to the side. "That´s okay... I think. I just go to your room and sleep there..."

Asuka started to walk to the door of her room. But after a few steps she was stopped by Kenshiro who grabbed her left arm with his right hand after she got past him.

"I actually would prefer if you stay here with me." he told her.

"W... What do you mean?" she asked nervously. But instead of getting an answer, he pulled her towards him and wrapped his left arm around her waist to hold her there. "W... W... What are you..."

She couldn´t believe what was happening right now. The night before she asked herself if she could really like this black-haired boy in a romantic way even though they barely know each other. And now exactly that boy was holding so close to his body that her breasts were pressing against him and she could feel his warm breath on her face.

"I got wind about how 'troubled' you fell about me." he told her while carefully stroking her left cheek with the back of the fingers of his right hand. "And I thought that I could help you finding out in a special way."

She could just have refused. It wouldn´t have taken her much to decline his offer or shove him away from her as he wasn´t holding her that strong. She was even considering it. But her body didn´t react at all as if it was ready for what was about to come next. So she had to ask herself if this was, what she really wanted.

She closed her eyes and brought her face even closer to his, ready to meet his lips with her own. But as soon as her eyes snapped open, nothing was like she had seen it moments ago. Instead of standing in the room, ready to do almost anything possible with Kenshiro, she was lying in her bed while her eyes meet the ceiling of her room.

After she realized that this all had been nothing but a dream, she let out a big frustrated sigh.

"Am I really this desperate...?"

Not expecting an answer to her question she sat herself up on her bed before looking out of the window. It was still the middle of the night. The moon had reached the highest possible point as it was the only source of light that made it possible to see anything outside. Even if that wasn´t much.

"If I am even dreaming about him like this now..."

She gave her right hand a quick look before she moved it to her face touching her lips with its pointing-finger for a few seconds. While she thought about how it would be if she really would kiss him her hand automatically started moving downwards slowly. First she stroked her chin. Then the front of her neck. But as she was about to reach her chest she finally realized what she was doing. With a deep red face she grabbed her right hand with the left hand and pushed in down on the bed.

"What are you doing, Asuka!?" she muttered to herself panicking. "I shouldn´t lose control over myself! Especially not because of a boy... I think... Maybe?"

Another sigh left before she looked out of the window once again only to widen her eyes in surprise as she noticed a shadowy figure on the roof of the building across the dorm she was able to see from her window. She stood up as she thought that it was really Kenshiro this time. But this thought disappeared very fast as she noticed two other shadowy figures right next to the first one. She was now sure that none of them was Kenshiro.

"Could it be..."

"Seems like we have been noticed." Hikage stated to her two classmates as the three of them were standing on the roof, eyes on the dorm of the Hanzo students. "Should we change the plan?"

"No need to." Yomi reassured her. "Even if they know we´re here they won´t stand a chance against us."

All of them were already wearing their combat outfits. Yomi, who acted as a sort of leader in this mission was almost looking like that of a maid. She wore a teal green dress with a white slip underneath. The top of her dress only came up to the bust line and a single white collar was wrapped around her neck. On her arms she had long white gloves and green diamond shaped arm sleeves with white frill underneath.

Around her waist is a small white apron with shuriken pattern on them and a belt that held a brown bag and a strip which contained a few darts. She also wore a teal beret with a large white bow on the back of it and an even larger bow on the back of her dress. Underneath said dress was a pair of white stockings covered by long brown boots with black bows at the top.

As her signature weapon she had a giant sword that rested on her back and on her left arm she was wearing a brown wrist cannon for the darts she had with her.

Mirai wore a gothic lolita style outfit which resembled that of her blond classmate a little bit. She wore a black, white and dark teal frilled dress and bonnet with cat ears, cat tail and black wings on her back. Because her dress was so long her white stockings and black dress shoes with black ring anklets with cat head were only visible when she moved.

As a weapon she held an European style umbrella that matched her dress in design, which she rest on her right shoulder.

Hikage´s outfit on the other hand looked entirely different from the ones of her two classmates. She wore a dingy torn up yellow and black striped shirt with a snake patterned and black frill trim thatwas very short, stopping at the bust line and showing a lot of cleavage. Because of this, it could only properly cover one of her shoulders. She had thin necklaces around her neck and black leather constricts going down her arms and legs that carried her knives.

Her blue jeans had gashes and rips. The zipper was down and the belt unbuckled. It had leather constricts below the knees and a red snake pattern on the left thigh. The short outfit was presenting her black snake tattoo even more than the normal uniform.

"Heh! They only got themselves a few more seconds." Mirai commented amused with a wide grin on her face. "In the end it won´t change the result."

"And here I thought you finally learned that overconfidence can easily make you fail." Hikage said with a sharp smile, letting out her tongue. "Maybe you should stay back for this one. Just to be safe."

"What did you say!?" she screamed at her green-haired classmate angrily. "Do you think I´m too weak for this battle?"

"Like they are saying. Dogs that bark do not bite."

"You damn..."

"Mirai is right." Yomi said to interrupt their dispute so that they don´t lose sight of their goal. "It won´t matter if we´re too confident or not. In the end Hanzo Academy will lose and Kenshiro will be dead."

"Not if we have something to say about it!"

They twitched slightly out of surprise of the sudden call and turned around. The three girls were barely able to react by jumping out of the way just in time before a certain blonde shinobi wearing her combat clothes came crashing down with an axe kick that destroyed the roof of the building and made pieces of it fly into all directions.

As the dust that came up because of the attack went away the Hebijo girls saw Katsuragi looking at them with a wide grin ready for combat.

"They are faster than we expected." Hikage commented.

"We are a lot more than you expect." Katsuragi told them. "We aren´t just a team made of only Kenshiro. There are five other students and you shouldn´t underestimate any of us."

"We´ll see about that." Yomi said before drawing her big sword from her back. "You shouldn´t have come alone."

She got down to her knees slightly before dashing off from her spot to attack her blonde opponent. But Katsuragi didn´t really do something about it but smiling.

"Who said I´m alone?"

Before she could say something about that Yomi noticed a white blur running at her from the side. In the last possible second she held her sword to the side to block the attack of Ikaruga who appeared out of nowhere and attacked her with her long blade. But because she was already moving she couldn´t stop her new opponent from pushing her back. They only came to a stop an inch before the end of the roof.

"You make a big mistake considering that only Kenshiro-san is a threat to you, people." the black-haired shinobi told her while their blade were in contact with each other.

Yomi gritted her teeth frustrated before pushing her opponent away with all her might. But Ikaruga easily regained control in mid-air doing some spins before land right next to Katsuragi.

"We are just as capable of becoming stronger. And with every step our male classmate makes, we make sure to not stay behind."

Yomi gritted her teeth in frustration and anger. She clearly hadn´t thought that such a problem could have waited for them. And to her demise the two third year students from Hanzo were stronger than the reports said They truly became stronger. Especially Ikaruga since the accident in the cave weeks ago happened.

The blonde evil shinobi gave her black haired opponent an look that clearly reflected her dislike in terms of Ikaruga as if she remembered something. She was ready to attack her and already made her first step forward while holding her blade up. But before she could even begin with the second step Hikage appeared in front of her holding her right arm to the side to block the way of her classmate.

"I´ll take care of them." she told her in her usual cold voice. "You two go back to our mission."

"Are you sure about that?" she asked her green-haired classmate.

"Even if I may not be able to beat these two what is highly unlikely, mission ends with the death of Kenshiro. This battle doesn´t matter as long as we make sure the boy dies."

Yomi wasn´t sure about that first. But eventually she put her giant sword back on her back and turned around to return to Mirai who stood on the edge of the roof waiting for the older girl.

"Make sure not to lose and not to bring shame to our schools name." she told her classmate with a glance over her shoulder before turning her eyes to the younger girl. "I will take care of the roof of the building. You get in through the back entrance."

"Roger!" Mirai told her before they both disappeared.

"You sure are confident." Katsuragi said to her opponent cracking her fists. "I thought we told you not to underestimate us."

"You don´t have to worry." Hikage told her while taking out one of her blades, letting it glide along her stuck out tongue as she still looked at them with her ice cold gaze. "I actually prefer if things get a little tricky."

Ikaruga was about ready to start the fight. But Katsuragi just laid her hand on her shoulder before she stepped forward herself.

"I´ll start this one."

"What are you saying?" she asked her blonde classmate confused. "There´s no way you can beat her alone."

"That´s not my goal." she answered to her friends surprise. "I know that I possibly can´t beat her right now is she is even half as strong as that Homura-girl. But right now it´s more important to stall time until Kiriya-sensei and Daidouji-senpai are getting here."

"I see." Ikaruga said impressed. "I never would have thought that you would start using more strategist ways that soon."

"You can´t be the only one getting influenced by our pretty boy." Katsuragi told her with a grin.

"Well. I wouldn´t call him that but you´re not wrong."

"Just give it time. You´ll see what I mean."

"Are you done now?" Hikage asked the two Hanzo students. "Or should I prepare some tea. Maybe a cake."

"No need to." the blonde shinobi told her opponent with an even wider while getting a few steps near to her. "I´m ready to kick your ass a bit."

At the same time Mirai, who split up from Yomi arrived at the back of the dorm in front of the backdoor. The only light to make this place visible was a single lamp above said door. She was about to enter the building. But after the first three steps, a kunai appeared out of nowhere from here right side and landed in front of her feet to make her stop on her way.

"I don´t remember that you are allowed to enter."

She turned into the direction and saw two figures hidden in the shadows before they stepped forward to reveal themselves as Yagyu and Hibari wearing their combat outfits, too.

Yagyu wore a pale brown jacket over a white school shirt, red plaid skirt, brown loafers and calf-high black stockings. Around her shoulders was a black mantle with a triangle design along the trim and two extended tails. As a weapon she held, much like Mirai, a bladed red and orange striped Oilpaper Umbrella.

In comparison to the two umbrella fighters Hibari´s outfit was more simplistic. It was more like the outfit if a student in gym class. She wore a light pink track jacket with the Hanzo emblem on the left chest area, dark blue bloomers and black and white socks that seemed to be a bit too big and slightly went over her red and white sneakers. She was the only one without a visible weapon.

"Oh great." Mirai stated sounding slightly disappointed. "I get to deal with the young ones."

"You don´t look that much older yourself." Hibari said to her taking a step forward. "Especially considering your size."

"What was that, you pink-haired bitch!?" the little girl shouted angry at her opponent who winced and took the one step back before her classmate stepped in front of her as if she tried to protect her. "Oh. So white-haired bitch with you is playing your bodyguard I guess."

"Stay back, Hibari-chan." Yagyu told her fellow first-year student. "I will make sure to protect you."

"B... But Yagyu-chan..." she started nervously. "Are you sure you can do it..."

"Don´t worry about me." her friend reassured her before stepping forward.

"So you finally decided who will fall before me first." the evil shinobi said while getting ready for the fight.

"I wouldn´t take this fight so lightly." Yagyu told her while getting ready herself. "It might hit you back, little girl."

"I´ll make sure your death will be a painful one." Mirai said angry while gritting her teeth together.

There while Yomi reached the roof of the dorm. It was mostly empty, except from a single door that led to a staircase and that was lighted by a single light bulb. She looked around to see if there was anyone to stop her.

"Hey!" she heard a male voice calling her.

She turned to the door and saw the shadow of a person. The light of the bulb above the door made only his black pants and dark boots visible. The same clothes Kenshiro had for his combat clothes.

"You just made the biggest mistake of your life." the evil shinobi said with a smug face as she drew her weapon.

Without showing any sign of hesitation she stormed at him, holding her giant blade pointed forward in front of herself, before shortly after said blade found his way through the body of that person.

Grinning widely because she thought that she completed the mission she let out a short snickering before getting shocked after realizing the truth. Not only wasn´t that Kenshiro. That wasn´t even a human. It was the wooden body of a puppet wearing identical clothes.

But the surprises didn´t end there. Instead of the black-haired shinobi she was welcomed by a single leg that suddenly appeared in front of her eyes that hit her right in the face to threw her body back a bit before she landed on her feet.

She looked in front of her to see who attacked her rubbing her nose that got hit. At that moment Asuka stepped out of the shadow into the light of the bulb, also wearing her combat clothes.

"I never thought you would fall for that." the brown-haired girl said.

"Well. I´m quite surprised myself about that. I guess I hurried it a bit too much. Just couldn´t resist." Yomi agreed to her opponent. "But that leaves the question of where you are hiding him."

"Do you really think I will tell you just like that." the Hanzo student told her while moving her hands to the grips of her blades to draw them out of their sheaths before she got herself ready.

"Of course not." she said with a wide grin. "I have methods for that."

The evil shinobi started to storm at her opponent. She held her blade up for a vertical attack downwards which Asuka avoided with a step to the side so she stood next to her left side from where she tried to hit her with her right blade.

Yomi moved her own weapon to the side to block that attack. The two shinobis stood there for a few seconds while their blades rubbed at each other before both decided to jump back to gain distance. And as they landed on their feet to come to a stop the blonde girl raised her left arm into her direction to fire three needles out of her arm-cannon which the brown-haired girl blocked with three fast strikes.

After that it was Asuka´s turn to storm at her opponent before using her two swords slashing at her multiple times with fast attacks which Yomi was able to block them all with her weapon. The brown-haired girl ended the two-blade combo with an attack with both from above which is why the blonde girl lifted her giant sword, holding it horizontally to block both strikes. But that left her open for a kick with the right foot right into her stomach what let fly back once more.

This time Asuka didn´t wait but ran at her once more. But she didn´t reach her in time before Yomi landed on her feet and tried to hit her with an horizontal attack with her giant sword which is why the Hanzo student bended herself backwards to let the blade fly above her before she tried to land a kick on her face once again.

This time Yomi was able to block her by letting go of her sword with her left hand and moving it to the side. But Asuka used that attack to spin around and to send another one with the heel of her left food that hit the evil shinobi. She slightly tripped forwards before gaining her balance again and turned around for a thrust attack while the brown-haired student held her blades crossed in front of her for a block and even thought she didn´t get damaged the attack was strong enough to push her back a few feet.

Yomi there while jumped into the air for another vertical attack with her sword. This time even stronger. Asuka had no time to evade that one as she just finished sliding back so instead she held her blades crossed above her to block it.

The force of the attack as the blades clashed at each other was so strong that the ground underneath the Hanzo student started to crack. It was quite a problematic situations for her as she was threatened to be crushed underneath her opponents sword. So she used all her strength to push up her blades before she finally got her of her.

Yomi flew back a bit doing a back flip in the air before elegantly landing on her feet. As soon as she got into a straight posture she put on a smile on her face.

"Hm. I must say that I´m pretty surprised." she told her. "I didn´t even though you would hold on half the time of this battle."

"That´s what you get for underestimating us..." Asuka said while panting heavily.

"Yeah. We really underestimated you." At that moment her smile changed into a vicious grin. "Time to change that."

At the same time Katsuragi was in the middle of battling Hikage. The blonde shinobi tried to hit her with fast kicks which the green-haired girl evaded. But on the other side the Hebijo student wasn´t able to land a single hit with the two knives in her hands. It was a swift change of strikes and avoids

Ikaruga there while stood back watching their battle. Keeping her Hien in her right hand she made sure to keep an eye on both of them in case she had to interfere to save her classmate. But it seemed like they both were on an equal level what kind of confused her. Not that she thought that Katsuragi was weak. But after what happened with Homura she had guessed that the Hebijo students were much stronger than that.

After exchanging multiple strikes both of their right weapons clashed with each other before they both jumped back.

"Look at that." Katsuragi said with a grin. "For all your mighty words you don´t seem to put up in the very end. Maybe you should finally stop holding yourself back because you think I´m not worth it."

"I have to give that to you." Hikage told her. "You are stronger than what we were told. I guess a bit of training can work wonders."

"Damn right!" the blonde girl agreed with her opponent. "What are you going to do now?"

"Well..." Hikage started while sticking out her tongue out and licked over her lips. "I could finally start the real fight."

There while on the ground in front of the back entrance Yagyu was occupied with evading the gun fire that came out of the tip of Mirai´s umbrella, like she was holding a machine gun in her hands.

The white-haired girl ran around in zigzag movements to avoid getting hit by the bullets of her enemy while she slowly but steadily got near her. And the moment she was near enough she attacked Mirai thrusting the tip of her own umbrella at her what the black-haired girl jumped into the air to avoid her.

At the same time Yagyu jumped right after her with another thrust. To counter that Mirai used a thrust attack herself. Both tips collided at each other and they pushed each other back. The little girl fired her gun at her opponent while she landed on the ground and moved around with zigzag movements again to keep the bullets from hitting her.

Hibari there while watched the fight from a safe distant, getting more nervous with every second that bout kept on. She wanted to help her friend. But she knew that she was too weak to even make a difference. She would just stand in her way. So all she could do was stand back and hope that she would win this.

As soon as Mirai landed on the ground again the firing stopped so Yagyu herself also stopped moving.

"I must say that you are stronger than I thought." Mirai complimented her."It even makes me want to..."

"Are you all right back there, Hibari-chan." Yagyu asked her friend behind her as she interrupted her opponents sentence what made her angry once again.

"Y... Yes!" the pink-haired girl answered her nod.

"All right! That´s it!" Mirai screamed in rage so that the two Hanzo students looked at her once again. "It is one thing to underestimate me because of my height! But now you bitch are even ignoring me!?" She took a deep breath to calm down a little before putting on a grin. "It´s time to end this shit!"

"What are you talking about?" Yagyu asked confused.

"You see." Yomi started to explain to Asuka on the roof of the dorm. "In Hebijo we are trained under murderous conditions to build up our abilities as shinobi. But we are also taught a special technique that allows us to compress our full strenght."

"Opponents that are not on our level should not be worth to feel the true strength of an Hebijo student." Hikage explained to Ikaruga and Katsuragi. "But when someone proves to be strong enough we can even become even stronger to crush the slightest hope they might have."

"You should be honored to get to see this." Mirai explained to Yagyu and Hibari. "Not everyone gets the chance to see this. Of course you won´t survive to tell anyone about that trick."

"What do you mean?" Asuka asked Yomi, getting more worried while Yomi put on a devilish grin.

"That means that you are already dead."

The Hanzo-girls didn´t really understand what their opponents tried to explain to them. But they soon found out that things did only get started until that moment.

First one to notice it was Katsuragi. She kept her eyes entirely on her opponent before she disappeared out of her sight. Confused the blonde shinobi didn´t even got the time to look around for her as she suddenly felt a sting on her left cheek as a cut appeared on it out of which blood started to drop out.

Hikage there while was just too fast for her to follow. So Katsuragi didn´t even noticed when the green-haired girl appeared behind her before she slashed her back with the knife in her right hand, cutting through her uniform in the process.

Katsuragi let out a scream of pain while widening her eyes before her opponent turned around in mid air and sent her flying with a kick of her right foot to her back that she just cutted.

"Katsuragi-san!" Ikagura shouted before she tried to get into the battle.

But before she could even take one step, Hikage was already right in front of her face, liking over her lips once more.

"Secret Ninja Art!" the green-haired girl said before taking out multiple knifes, holding them in-between her fingers and one in her mouth. "Shanking!"

She unleashed a fierce barrage of slashes onto her enemy, making her clothes cut at multiple places while she also screamed. And as soon as Katsuragi got onto her feet again, Hikage continued her attacks on her before she used her main knife which extended outwardly in a straight line as she went past her for the finish of the attack.

Mirai once again shot multiple bullets out of her umbrella which Yagyu tried to avoid by stepping to the side. But the little girl saw that coming and shot at the place her opponent was about to go to.

That left the white-haired girl with no other choice but to open her umbrella to try to block the bullets. However these easily broke through it before hitting the girl whose clothes started to get torn before she flew backwards after the last shot.

"Yagyu-chan!" Hibari screamed in panic as she caught her friend. But that gave their enemy only the chance to take out both of them.

"Secret Ninja Art!" Mirai said as she lifted up the front part of her long dress, where it bulged and revealed a large black gun. "Valkyrie!"

She waved her hand to give a command before the gun started to shoot out a row of large, purple energy bullets at once that charged right at the two shinobi students before they exploded, what caused them to scream in pain, too.

At last Yomi stormed at Asuka once again. But this time she was at least twice as fast as before what surprised Asuka who tried to defend herself by holding her blades in front of her. But with a swing of her own weapon the blonde girl easily pushed the brown-haired girls blades out of her hand, letting her stay there without any kind of defense.

"Secret Ninja Art!" Yomi said as she lifted her large sword overhead and started to charge energy into it before the sword became even larger and she tilted it back slightly. "Sigmund!"

She slammed the sword into the ground, releasing waves of intense pressure on Asuka. The Hanzo student let out a scream of pain herself as she flew into the air. Her clothes got destroyed almost entirely before she uncomfortable landed on the roof of the dorm.

The brown-haired girl kept lying there twitching slightly as she wasn´t able to get up directly. Seconds later Ikaruga and Katsuragi as well as Yagyu and Hibari came flying to where their classmate was lying after they got thrown there by their opponents who landed right next to Yomi after that.

"Now this was a bit disappointing." Mirai said while letting out a yawn for which she put her left hand over her mouth.

"In the end it´s just what was to be expected." Hikage explained.

"I told you there was no need to worry." Yomi said before she looked at the five students in front of them. "So? We can have it the easy way or the hard way. Which means if you consider your lives even a single bit, tell us where Kenshiro!"

None of the girls in front of them were ready to gave them the information they wanted. But that didn´t really surprised them. That was at least until Asuka after she was able to get up to one knee started to chuckle at them.

"You... really think this will make us sell out one of us...?" she asked them before glancing at them seriously. "We are a team. We are friends. There is no way we would betray one of us no matter what. But if you don´t understand that you don´t really know what it means to be a part of a team or to have friends. So do what you want. We won´t tell you anything."

The Hebijo-girls locked at them slightly confused before Yomi let out a sigh of disillusionment and put her left hand on her face.

"It could be so easy." she said annoyed. "But no! They have to be all about teams and friendship! I think I start to get."

"Well. I think they just gave us permission to kill them." Mirai said while shrugging with her shoulders. "At least something."

"It would make things easier for us to finish the now." Hikage explained.

"I guess you´re right." Yomi said before getting ready for a last attack. "I´ll start by killing off that brown-haired know-it-better girl."

Asuka could do nothing but closing her eyes. Her teammates also had no choice as they weren´t even able to get on their knees as the blond evil shinobi stormed at the once again while doing another thrust attack. But before she could hit even one of the girls something appeared in front of her, blocking her attack.

"Hey, girls!"

Asuka knew that male voice perfectly well and as she opened her eyes again and looked up she saw none other than Kenshiro looking down on them with a smile on his face. He blocked the attack from the blond shinobi behind her by drawing out his weapon out of its scabbard enough so that the two blades clashed at each other.

"I hope I´m not late for this party." he said while the ends of his new white scarf danced in the cold wind of the night.

Asuka looked at him surprised before she put on a tired smile.

"A little bit maybe."

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Another chapter found its end. The longest chapter until now. Maybe a little fast pasted here and there. But I hope you still like it. Well. For now here are the comments on the reviews from last time and after that I have a little something to announce.**

 **Sega Kuro: Well. I guess my timing was almost in time. To be honest. I haven´t watched the first episode until the day after I uploaded the chapter. And I won´t say something about it now. At least not until at least more episodes are out.**

 **Shadow Joestar: Yes. Before Kenshiro gets the chance to tell his friends about himself he has to deal with the three attackers from Hebijo. A hard fight awaits him. Or maybe not?**

 **yu narahiko: Thanks. I´m glad you liked it.**

 **So. Now comes something big. My friends and I are planning something new together. A story that will put together our many ideas from all of us. It won´t be a Senran Kagura story and nothing is set in stone yet. I´m not sure if I should tell you much more about it. But I can tell you that it is a fanfiction of a series with a big fanbase even thought it was mostly seen on the internet... *cough...youtube*...**

 **But don´t worry. That does not mean that I will throw away this story. I´m a too big fan of the series and this story is like by some people. I don´t want to disappoint them. So this goes on no matter what happens with the other story.**

 **Well. That´s it for this week. Hope you enjoyed it and see you next time.**

XXXXXXXXXX

 _Next time:_

 _After getting a big beating by the three girls of Hebijo, Asuka and the others are more than delighted about the return of Kenshiro. But will the boy be able to do something about the enemies, his friends had no chance against?_

 _Next time: A new ambition_


	12. Chapter 11: A new ambition

**Disclaimer: I don´t own anything from the Senran Kagura Universe except my own OCs**

XXXXXXXXXX

No one could really believe that came for the safe in the last moment possible. Not the Hebijo students. Not the Hanzo students. Even Asuka who just greeted him like nothing happened was not sure about if what she saw was really real or just an illusion of the beat down she just received. But it was more than just a bit true. It was totally true.

Kenshiro, the target of the assault who returned after his training trip stood there smiling at his hurt classmates while blocking the attack of the blonde evil shinobi behind him with an half drawn out katana. And he didn´t even looked like it was exhausting but the easiest thing to do.

"Sorry for being this late." he apologized to his friends. "Was kind of lost on the way here. Took me a while to get back."

"At least you came back..." Asuka said with a silent voice barely able to keep herself on her knee.

"And you helped us to save time looking for you." Yomi told him showing a vicious smile on her face. "I already thought that you ran away and we had to look everywhere for you after we had killed your fri..."

She wasn´t able to finish her sentence as a big shook went through her body as soon as he turned his head around and looked at her with his left red eye. His smile has disappeared.

With wide opened eyes it took not even one second for her body to almost automatically jump back a few feet and landed back between her two comrades. They could easily read the panic that she dealt with that moment in her face that was drenched by many sweat drops.

"What´s wrong, Yomi?" Hikage asked her, as confused as Mirai was. "Are you all right?"

"Huh?"

It was like she just came back after her mind was lost in a completely different world. She looked at her asking classmate for a second before looking down at her shaking left hand while panting heavily.

 _'W... What was that?'_ she asked herself in her head before looking back at the boy who was still looking at her over her shoulder. _'For a moment... I felt this murderous aura. And my body jumped back before I even realized it seconds later. I knew he wasn´t normal. But what kind of a monster is he? And what happened to me?'_

"It´s called instinct." Kenshiro explained as if he was able to read the blonde Hebijo student´s mind what made her only step back more. "You body reacted because it felt fear. Like an animal that would never fight a stronger opponent if it has a choice. And if you ask me, you should listen to it."

After that he turned back to his teammates and let go f his blade so that it slid back completely into its scabbard. He put his now free right hand into the pocket of his jacket and took out a bar of chocolate before he broke of a piece and reached it to Asuka.

"Eat this. It will help you."

The brown-haired girl seemed a bit confused about the offer. But she didn´t ask him and just took the piece before putting it in her mouth. She was surprised about the warm feeling that went to through her body as soon as she had swallowed the chocolate and even more when suddenly the pain of the beating eased up. It didn´t clear up completely but at least she was able to bear with it much easier than before.

"What is that?" she asked her male teammate as he broke of four more pieces.

"Daidoji gave it to me before I got her. She gave it to me after we received your message about the attack and before she went off to get Kiriya."

Because the others weren´t really able to move that much the boy had to put the pieces of chocolate in their mouths on his own. After they all gulped it down and started to feel better, the five girls slowly got on their feet. They definitely felt better. At least good enough to stand up. But they still were in no condition to fight.

"We need to have a necessary talk about timing after this is over." Katsuragi told him while cracking her neck.

"We will talk about many things after this." he reassured her blonde classmate.

"And like that all over hard work went to null." Hikage said while watching them.

"At least we can finally do why we came here." Mirai suggested. "Isn´t that right, Yomi-senpai?"

But their blonde teammate didn´t answer her question. She didn´t even listen to her. She still questioned herself about what just happened seconds ago, that made her body jump back against her will. And she questioned herself if it was really a good to come there until she shook her head.

"Let´s just finish this already." she told her comrades.

"And here I thought you were a little smarter after your body already realized that you have no chance against me." Kenshiro told to her as he turned to the Hebijo-girls.

"Please." the little black-haired girl said while laughing. "Not even a week ago Homura-senpai wiped the floor with you. Do you really think that in such a short time you became strong enough to take care of us three at once."

"I don´t think he´s alone for..." Katsuragi started, stepping forward. But she was interrupted by her male classmate who put his arm in her way to make her stop.

"You shouldn´t move too much." he told her. "The chocolate may have healed you a bit. But you´re not ready to fight."

"Don´t tell me you want to do this on your own!" Ikaruga feared.

"That is the plan."

"Are you nuts!?" Katsuragi asked him shocked. "They literally played with us just until now before you appeared!"

"I think I´ve got this." he told her before taking the first steps into the direction of his opponents.

"You´re really crazy." Yomi said with a smug smile. "You really think that you became that much stronger, huh?"

"It´s not really that." he told her, moving forward while he drew out his blade with his right hand. "It´s more like I was already strong. I was merely not able to draw it out as much as I wanted to. That and I still owe you a little bit for what you did." He came to a hold and pointed at the blonde evil shinobi with the tip of his weapon as he looked at all three of them with an angered gaze. "You screwed with my comrades. My friends. And for that... You! Will! Pay!"

"Great words for a little guy." Yomi said as she readied herself for a big attack. "Let´s see if you can put it into action."

She jumped into the air, fast enough that you almost couldn´t see her before she started coming down. She raised her big sword upwards to let it fall on him for a devastating strike with which she wanted to finish it already. But centimeters before it was able to touch his body, he disappeared out of her which is why the sword crashed with the top of the roof, letting multiple parts of it fly into every direction.

As she lifted her blade after landing on her feet, her eyes widened as she looked on the spot where his enemy was just standing. She hasn´t noticed how he moved away from it and was now standing behind her, his katana resting on his shoulder.

"Your power is certainly not bad." he told her. "But you could work on your speed."

"Is this fast enough!?"

She turned around with an horizontal cut from the side. But as soon as she thought her eyes were on him again he was nowhere to see for her. So her attack missed once again.

"Better. But still not good enough."

"How about this one." Hikage said as she appeared behind him.

With one of her knives in her right hand the green-haired girl tried to cut him at his chest. But to her surprise, even thought he didn´t seem to move the steel of her weapon didn´t touch him. Not even his clothes were torn apart.

With her left hand she grabbed another knife to attack him while she was still in the movement. But once again, even thought he stood still in her view the attack only meet the cold air of the night.

What she hadn´t noticed was that the black-haired boy just barely moved to evade the attacks of his second opponent. Too little for even trained eyes to notice it which is why it looked like he didn´t move at all. But it was enough for him to not get hit by her.

"You certainly got speed. But with these weapons and your fighting style, it is your range that is the problem" he explained. "With these weapons and your fighting style it´s actually pretty easy to evade when you know from where the attack comes from."

Hikage tried again and again to hit him with movements the others were barely able to follow. But Kenshiro was able to see them all and evaded them with small, but quick movements, before he seemed to have enough and jumped back to gain distance to her.

As soon as he landed on his feet again, he noticed the sound of a trigger being pulled which is why he stepped aside. Just in time to not get hit by the bullets that came out of the tip of Mirai´s umbrella that she had pointed at him.

"If it is range you want, I can give you that." she told him while laughing and without pausing the fire.

Much like his white-haired classmate Kenshiro was able to evade her non-stop attack with zigzag movements. But instead of using it to get near her he stepped back while evading and gained even more distance.

"Stop moving!" Mirai yelled while getting more pissed with every bullet that didn´t hit the target.

"Really?" he asked with a chuckle. "You´re asking that while shooting at me? Not very smart."

That only made her more angry and gritting her teeth in frustration as she kept firing until she ran out of ammunition. Not even a second later Hikage was at it again with her two knives which where once again no problem to evade for the boy before Yomi came at him from behind to try and hit him with an strike of her giant sword from the side. But he had noticed that, jumped up with a back flip to fly over the weapon and used back handsprings to gain distance before he stopped while standing in front of the Hanzo girls, his back turned to them.

"What the fuck!?" Katsuragi cursed in sheer amazement, her mouth not being able to close itself on its own. "What´s with these movements? He evaded all these attacks we stood no chance against."

"He surely is not on the same level as he was a few days ago." Yagyu stated.

"But why does it feel the same way watching him fight than before?" Hibari asked confused.

"He said it himself." Ikaruga said while they watched their male classmates evading one strike after another as his opponents didn´t stopped attacking him. "He didn´t really become stronger. But he is able to draw out more than before after breaking a barrier inside of him."

"Something´s wrong..." Asuka then said worried which is why the girls looked at her.

"What do you mean?" her blonde classmate asked.

"His way to move." she tried to explain. "It doesn´t feel like he wants to fight them. It feels more like he wants to avoid them as much as possible while not running away."

At that moment after another jump backwards from the black-haired boy, a short pause stopped their fight. The girls from Hebijo were panting in slight exhaustion. But Kenshiro didn´t seem to have a single drop of sweet on his face.

"I don´t get it!" Mirai said in frustration. "No matter how hard we try! We just can´t hit him! It´s like he knows how we will attack next!"

"He certainly isn´t anything like when he was fighting, Homura.", Hikage stated wiping the sweet of her chin with her right arm. "What should we do next?"

"He isn´t attacking us..." Yomi muttered to herself, barely listening to his comrades while she thought about it, not even evading her gaze from the boy once. "But it doesn´t seem like he wants to run from us either. This way of fighting... It´s like he wants our attention."

That´s when she finally got behind his motives and her eyes widened in shock. But before she could say something it was Kenshiro himself who came to word while a smile covered his face.

"Seems like you finally got it." he said while rested the back of his blade on his shoulder. "Of course I know I am not able to beat you three alone. I´m not that crazy. But that was never the plan to begin with. I just have to buy time. Even thought attacking would be pointless against three opponents, I can easily evade you. And if I can´t beat you all alone, it definitely looks different after sensei and Daidoji arrived here."

He crouched down a bit and readied his weapon as if he wants to continue the fight. Or for his cause, to continue evade the fight. Still having that confident smile on his face.

"It seems you have two choices. Leave now or stay long enough to get captured." He shrugged with his shoulders. "It´s up to you."

Mirai and Hikage now started to became unsure about it all and even made a small step backwards as if they want to get ready to run. But Yomi didn´t even consider that. Her body started to shake while her fist closed themselves even closer and she gritted her teeth loudly. A mixture of rage and frustration started to build up inside of her.

"He´s playing with us..." she grunted before she took a step forward. "That´s it! We´re going to end it now!"

"You don´t plan to..." Mirai started shocked, looking at her blonde classmate with widened eyes. "Homura-senpai strictly forbid us from using this technique!"

"I don´t care !" she yelled at the little girl, making her jump a bit before Yomi started to walk at him. "I will personally wipe off that damn smile..."

"That´s enough!" a loud voice screamed out making her stop in her movement.

The voice of a girl came from another rooftop next to the one they were standing on, that was a bit higher. All of them directed their eyes to that roof and saw Homura standing at the edge of it, arms crossed in front of her body and an everything but pleasant expression on her face. Next to her stood Haruka with a smug smile on her face as she touched her chin with the thumb and the pointing finger of her right hand.

"Homura-senpai!" Himari said, happy to her. But that happiness disappeared as soon as she noticed that her leaders grim expression was directed at her teammates.

"We´re going!" she commanded them.

"B... But... Homura-san!" Yomi pleaded to her classmate. "We can finally kill him! We can finish the mission and..."

"Yomi!" the dark brown-haired girl yelled at her, making her blonde classmate jump in surprise. "Not only did you leave the school grounds without telling anyone! You were about to go against orders, using a forbidden technique! You can be lucky if you only get detention for a few days when we get back to the school!"

At that she wasn´t able to say anything. So Yomi just evaded her gaze, looking on the ground while gritting her teeth in frustration.

"Finally someone with a bit of understanding." Kenshiro said, putting his blade back into its scabbard as the leader of the Hebijo student now looked at him. "We both know that continuing this little bout would only cost us both more than we want. So I suggest we go different ways for now." A grin appeared on his face. "At least until I´ll get my rematch."

The evil shinobi started to take a closer look at him. Apart from having his new white scarf he didn´t look different, compared to the time a few days ago when she fought him. But she could tell that he changed. That he could give her a real fight now. And thinking that she couldn´t help but also grinning.

"I already can´t wait for it." she told him before turning around. "Let´s go!"

"I´ll see you again, sweetheart." Haruka said while blowing him a little kiss using pointing finger and middle finger of his right hand. Kenshiro was surprised at this, his cheeks turning slightly while Asuka jerked a bit before she threw a short glare at her without anyone else noticing but Haruka.

The blonde evil shinobi in training giggled before she and Homura disappeared out of the Hanzo students sight first. After that Hikage and Mirai were the next two to disappear. But Yomi hesitated first. She threw a glare of rage at the boy while growling before she also left the place.

"Well... That was something." Katsuragi stated confused seconds after their opponents disappeared. "Are you sure it´s all right to let them go."

"Don´t worry. We will get our chance when we are ready." Kenshiro explained before he started to stagger. "Until then... we need to prepare..."

His tiredness finally showed itself. He wasn´t able to hold himself on his feet anymore before his right knee landed on the ground. With the palm of his left hand he inhibited his whole body from landing on the ground while he panted heavily.

"Kenshiro-san!" Asuka yelled before in panic as she and the other girls hurried to his side.

"I... It´s all right." he reassured them with a small smile. "I´m just... a bit tired. The last two days might have been a bit exhausting."

"Let me help you." Katsuragi offered as he took his arm and helped him up before putting it around her shoulders.

"Thanks, Katsuragi-san..." he said thankfully.

"You know, you can call me Katsu-nee." she told him grinning at which he groaned. "I understand. Not the right time."

"If what you said is right than Kiriya-sensei and Daidoji-senpai are about to arrive here in the next few minutes. Am I wrong?" Ikaruga asked him.

"That was at least the plan." he answered her.

"Then we should discuss with them about what happened and what comes next as soon as they are here."

"But don´t you find it all a little odd." Hibari stated thoughtfully. "I mean... We know that they want to... Well... You know... Kill Kenshiro-san." She wasn´t really feeling well, saying this. "But didn´t they seem a bit too despaired about it today?"

"You´re not wrong.", Yagyu answered. "I have no idea what the technique could have been that that blonde girl wanted to use at the end before being interrupted. But a technique isn´t forbidden without a reason. Mostly because of the harm the shinobi gains from using it."

"Why would they want to kill him that despairingly?" Asuka asked.

"I... might know the reason for that..." Kenshiro finally said at what the five girls looked at him confused.

"But you said that you didn´t know why." the brown-haired girl said.

"It´s not that I don´t know and more like I wasn´t ready to except it myself." He paused for a second letting out a small sigh before continuing. "I have to tell you a few things about myself. But not now. We need rest. Especially me. I will tell you everything at school in a few hours."

The girls looked at each other, not being sure what to think about it. But at the end they all decided to trust their male classmate and nodded at each other.

"All right. Then let me get you to your room." Katsuragi said before helping him to the door that led inside the dorm.

He thanked her before staying silent for the rest of the night. His training was over as was the battle with Hebijo for the day. But his biggest challenge still waited for him. Only a few more hours until they know everything and he has no idea what would happen afterward. He could only hope for the best.

XXXXXXXXXX

The night was already over and the day was already halfway through. Because of what happened hours before Kiriya decided to let them sleep a little longer so that they are rested. But instead of Kenshiro who didn´t even need a second to sleep in, the girls barely were able to close their eyes because they couldn´t stop thinking. Not only about the attack but also about what their male classmate was about to tell them.

And now the time was there. Everyone, the girls, Kenshiro, even Kiriya and Daidoji were assembled inside the hidden classroom of the abandoned school building. The girls were kneeling on the ground in one row and Kenshiro was right in front of them with the teacher to his right. Daidoji sat at the side of the room, arms crossed and leaned against the wall behind her.

"Before we start you have to reassure me that whatever you will hear doesn´t leave this room." Kiriya told his female students. "These are all information that go even beyond the shinobi law. Normally none of you is allowed to hear it. This is an exception."

The girls hesitated first, Hibari even gulped because she became nervous. But after a few seconds they all nodded before the grey-haired teacher gave the boy permission to speak.

"All right." he started nervously. "First of all I want to ask you something. Does anyone of you know what a yoma is?"

The girls looked at each other, unsure what to think of this sudden question. Ikaruga was the one to answer the question after it.

"I only heard stories about them. But as much as I know, yoma are parasitic demons born from the blood that shinobi are leaving in battle. They are horrible creatures known for bringing chaos and disaster in our world, leaving only death itself behind at the places they appear. But these are only stories... Right?"

"I wish it was like this. But the yoma as real as we all are."

The girls were shocked about this sudden news from their male classmate and weren´t really able to believe it at first before Kiriya took over once again.

"Normally you were supposed to know about this after your graduation." he informed them.

"But why telling us that now?" Asuka asked confused.

"Because it is a big part of my story." Kenshiro continued to explain before taking a deep breath to get himself ready to tell them. "To tell you the truth... Inside of me flows the blood of a yoma."

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Another chapter found its end. I´m sorry that it is shorter than what you might be used from me. But I had barely time this week and I didn´t really felt that well. So the time for writing wasn´t really that much as usual. Hope you still like it and I try better for next time. But for now let me answer the reviews from last time.**

 **Shadow Joestar: Even though he didn´t really win he was able to leave an expression on his opponents who will now have to think twice before trying again.**

 **Wolfking0811: Thanks for your suggestion. I will try it from now on.**

 **enigma95: Glad you like it.**

 **Guest: Hope I was able to please you. I tried not to make him too overpowered. At least not now. The future will bring more.**

 **Well... That was it for this time. See you next week.**

XXXXXXXXXX

 _The time has come. Not only will Kenshiro tell his classmates everything about what he really is. He will tell them about his past with his family and even before he entered Hanzo Academy. Will the girls be able to not only accept it but still see him as the boy they trusted?_

 _Next time: Truth and Decisions_


	13. Chapter 12: Truth and Decisions

**Disclaimer: I don´t own anything from the SenranKagura Universe except my own OCs**

 **!LEMON WARNING!**

XXXXXXXXXX

Silence went through the room for quite a few seconds. The girls were way too surprised about the sudden notice of their male classmate, that he had the blood of a yoma flowing through his veins, to even bring out a single word. They didn´t even know how to react to it.

Should they treat it like a joke and laugh about it? Should they be shocked? Should they be outraged, that they have been kept in the dark about such an information? Or should they just take it like it was nothing?

"So... Does that mean that you´re one of these... yomas?" Hibari then finally asked while the other four girls kept themselves silent.

"Well. It´s not exactly that I am a yoma." Kenshiro explained, while thinking how he could describe it in an easy way, so that his classmates could understand it. "You could say that the soul of one is living inside of me."

"Maybe you should start from the beginning of the whole story, instead of trying to describe it like that." Kiriya beside him suggested, as he noticed that the girls still didn´t get it.

"You´re right." the black-haired boy agreed with a nod before closing his eyes and remembering it, so that he could tell them about it. "It all started way before I was even born, with my mother. Himari."

He remembered the white-haired woman as he saw her in his dreams. Like he remembered her all these times after her death.

"Like us, she was once a shinobi-student here at Hanzo Academy." he continued afterwards. "She made her graduation with great marks and became one of the strongest shinobi afterwards, respected by many others."

"So that means your mother is our senpai?" Ikaruga asked curious.

"'Was' would be the right term in this situation." Daidoji explained, at which the black-haired female student looked down on her hands in a apologetic way.

"Don´t worry about it. You didn´t know." Kenshiro told the leader of the class with a warm smile on his face. "Like I said, she was a magnificent shinobi. But that didn´t mean that she was invincible. While doing a very dangerous mission, she was hurt badly and it didn´t seem like she could be saved. That was at least until a professor found a way to help her. A way that would change her life forever."

"Professor Miyato." Kiriya told them. "He was known for researching the yoma very intensely. But not about how they could be defeated. It was about how we could use them."

"Use the yoma!?" Ikaruga exclaimed, being just as shocked about it as his female classmates were.

"That´s right." Kenshiro continued. "Of course no one would simply let him do, how he would have liked it. But then the accident my mother was involved in happened and he saw his chance to not only proof the worth of his research, but also to show that he meant to help humanity. So he took her in, while everyone else had already given her up and implanted the blood of a yoma inside of her, mixing it with her own."

He made a break of a few seconds, to let the already told part of the story sink into them and allowing questions that the girls could have. But they were too shocked about what they were told to even say on word, so he just continued.

"At first no one, not even the professor knew what could happen with her, now that she was part yoma. But no one could have guessed, that she would not only survive it, but also be able to control it. She even started to talk to the yoma inside of her. Like it was a friend."

"That was one of her most surprising abilities." Daidoji said with a slight chuckle. "She was able to befriend herself with almost everyone and as you were told just now even everything."

"Of course she couldn´t be sent out to mission´s just like that. So she decided to live an easier live. Together with the professor, so he was able to monitor her for his work, before they fell in love with each other. They married and only a year later I was born, having the same yoma blood as my mother."

"So the professor who saved your mother´s life by implanting a yoma inside of her body was your father?" Katsuragi asked confused.

"That´s what I just said." Kenshiro answered. "But sadly they were not able to live the happy life as a family that they wanted. A few years later they were sent into a highly dangerous battle against a cult of shinobi, that worshipped the way of yoma. Their mission was to retain a scroll that was stolen by them. But as something unplanned happened, the two made a decision. They abandoned their mission and saved the life of their comrades... for the exchange of their own."

"They... offered themselves...?" Asuka asked shattered.

"They decided to die for what they thought was the better cause." Kiriya then explained. "But sadly they weren´t remembered in history for that."

"What do you mean?" Ikaruga asked.

"While the shinobi that were saved probably remembered my parents as heroes, society saw the abandoning of the mission as an act of betrayal. It wasn´t allowed to think of them as honorable shinobi and their names were erased from the history books. They became renegades, not even being allowed to have a proper burial."

"Kenshiro-san..." Asuka tried as the girls looked saddened at the black-haired boy. But he rose his right hand to tell them to stop, as he wasn´t finished yet.

"A year later a man appeared in front of me, who had a high ranking inside of the shinobisociety." he told them. "He never told me his name, but he gave me an opportunity to work for him and a group full of high ranked shinobi, so I could clear my parents name."

"As a shinobi?" Ikaruga asked carefully.

"As an assassin." he told them, causing the girls to widen their eyes in shock. "The reason for my abilities is my training they put me through for a few years, before I was send... on my first mission."

For a short moment he wasn´t able to speak as the weight of his past sins were putting a big pressure on him, before he was able to continue.

"I was fourteen when I killed my first target. Afterwards I wasn´t able to sleep for a few days and continually threw up when I remembered it, while they already decided on my second target. And with every other person I killed I noticed something. Once you start crossing that one line, it becomes horrifying simpler to do it. And when I realized that I started to lose count of how many people I killed, I started to be afraid of myself.

After a few years I fulfilled my contract, after killing one last target. A yakuza boss, who was about to take control over a big part of this nation. And even thought that with that my parents were still not mentioned in any history book, I was able to clear their names. But that also meant, that I had nowhere to go. No home to return to. No family. That was when Hanzo-sama showed up, invited me to join and... Well. You know the rest."

As he had finished his story, he took a good look at the faces of his female classmates. Everyone of them seemed to have a different expression after hearing about his past and he was not able to read them at all. Not that he tried it at that moment. He already decided that he would hear out their minds about it and decide then what he would do.

But none of the girls were able to say even a single word. Not that they didn´t want to. They just didn´t know what to say about it. And as the boy noticed that, he couldn´t hide a small smile on his face, that surprised everyone at least a little.

"That´s what I wanted to tell... No. This is what you deserved to know." he told them. "You all said that I am a part of this team and that truly makes me happy. But that was before you heard about me and my past. Who I really am and what I have done. So I would understand if you think different now."

Again not one of them was able to say a single word. They weren´t even able to look him in the eyes right now. At least not until the black-haired boy stood up.

"Where are you going?" Daidoji asked him.

"Outside." he answered. "After retelling everything I feel kind of heavy. So I thought a little bit of fresh air and some time for myself could help me."Afterwards he looked at the girls again. "I get it, that you´re not able to give me an answer right now. I will give you as much time to think about it as you need. But it would be good if you wouldn´t wait too long to give me one."

After these last words he walked past his classmates and left the room trough the secret door. The girls wanted to stop them. But none of the was able to even move a muscle in his direction. So they had no other choice but to let him go.

XXXXXXXXXX

A few hours had passed since he opened himself to his classmates. Now Kenshiro walked through the city as he tried to pass the time until he got back to the dorm to hear the girl´s final decision. He didn´t know how it would go after that, but he was ready to accept it. Even if that meant he had to leave Hanzo Academy and live on his own once again.

As he walked on all possible streets of the city, he finally arrived at the shopping street. He remembered how he walked through this street together with Asuka and the thought that it could have been the one and only time that he spent time together with her went through his head, what made him a little sad. He hadn´t even the chance to spent time with the others because of all the training they had together. But he knew that this was for the best. No matter how it would go.

After a little while he came to an halt after seeing a certain little shop that specialized itself into selling all kinds of vegetables. At the front of the store was a basket filled with packed bean sprouts as a special offer for the day.

He picked up one of the packs and took a closer look at it, before grimacing at it.

"How long has it been since I had these." he said to himself. "Can´t really say that I miss it. Especially after eating it every day."

"That´s because you can´t appreciate the worth of the bean sprouts." a female voice right beside said while that person picked up a pack herself. "No one with money can."

"Listen! I don´t know what you think of me. But I can say that I am not..." he started.

But as he turned his had to face the female person speaking to him, as she did the same, he noticed the girl with long platinum blonde hair and green eyes. It was Yomi. One of the girls from Hebijo that he fought the night before.

"What are you doing here!?" both of them yelled shocked at each other at the same time. "That´s what I´ve been asking you!"

Yomi took a step back and gritted her teeth in anger, before getting ready to fight him. But before she could even make one move, Kenshiro raised his hand at her direction, telling her to stop, before motioning to the side with his head.

She wasn´t sure about what he meant at first. But as she looked to the side herself, she noticed the people around them and their eyes directed at them because of the scream they just let out. If they fought now, everyone would be able to see it.

After she looked at him again, he told her with another motion of his head that she should follow him, so that no one else would be able to notice them. She thought about it for a second and then nodded, before they put back the sprouts and walked of under the eyes of the other passengers into an emptyside street.

"That was close." Kenshiro said after letting out a relieved sigh. "Like this they only think that we may be a couple that had a little heated disagreement."

"That doesn´t make it any better!" she told him angry. "That anyone thinks that we might be together is even worse than the loss against and the lecture from Homura-san I had to listen to afterwards!"

"Yomi!" another suddenly yelled out and as they both turned to the beginning of the side street, they saw Homura coming around the corner, looking for her team mate. "You just said you wanted to buy some sprouts. But then you disappeared with some…"

When the leader of the Hebijo group noticed who her team mate was with, she stopped in the middle of the sentence and took a good look at him, before a grin build itself on her face.

"Well. Well. If that isn´t our little yoma-boy."

"That´s just great…" the boy said in disbelieve of his own situation.

"Oh. You don´t have to worry." the dark skinned girl reassured him. "I´m not dumb enough to start a fight in the middle of this side street with all these people just a few steps away. Also I don´t want to ruin the possible fun this fight could bring me."

"If that is so." he then said while lowering his guard. "Then instead of fighting, you could maybe answer me a few questions."

"Who do you think you are!?" Yomi asked him furious. "You think you can tell…"

But before she could finish her sentence, Homura raised her right hand to signalize her to stay quiet, at which her team mate relinquished. But not without glaring at him, while her leader crossed her arms underneath her chest with a smile on the face.

"I guess a little Q&A session won´t hurt anyone too bad." she said. "So? What do you want to know? Of course you know that doesn´t mean that I will tell you everything just like that."

"I´m sure about that." He reassured her before closing his eyes for a second. "Who told you about me?"

"Huh?" Homura asked confused.

"The fact that I have the blood of a yoma inside of me is a secret only know by a few individuals from the light faction." he explained. "At least that is how it´s supposed to be. So there must be someone who told you about it, who was possibly a part of these individuals. So? Who was it?"

"Normally I would have absolutely no reason to tell you something like this." The dark-skinned girl told him snickering. "But because you were asking so nicely… You´re right. Only certain people of the light faction knew about your little secret. But one of them decided to switch sides. I won´t tell you his name because of plausible reasons. But let me tell you, that he was after you the moment he knew who you were and where he could find you."

"So it was a traitor after all." He said and let out a single sigh. "Already guessed that. But now I know it for sure."

"So. Do you have any other questions?" Homura then asked.

"Only one. But that one goes a bit more into a personal direction, if you don´t mind it."

"Hm…" she muttered while thinking about it, keeping the same smile on her face. "Normally I´m not the type of girl that easily talks about herself. But if it´s so important for you, I will give it a try. What is it?"

"Have you ever killed someone before?"

That question caused the leader to let her smile disappear before she glared at the boy with a frown.

"Why do you want to know that?"

"Normally it would be out of question to talk about killing someone just like that, as if it would be like any other exercise." he explained. "Same goes for the three I have been fighting last night."

"What are you talking about!?" Yomi yelled angry at him.

"You may not be able to realize it yourself." he told the blonde girl. "But deep inside you is something that holds you back to do the final deal. Something that keeps you from stepping over this last line, no matter what you are saying. Am I wrong?"

She wanted to say something against it. But as she thought about it, she realized it herself a bit and lowered her eyes in shame.

"I know that because I already overstepped that line years before." he said before looking back at Homura. "You on the other hand don´t have this restraint. I was able to feel that the time we fought. Even thought you were holding yourself back with the intention just to test me, I could certainly feel it. The only reason that that is possible, is that you already stepped over that line and killed someone."

She stayed silent for a few seconds and just glared at him. He didn´t know what she would do, after he told her all of this and even thought that she might attack him out of nowhere. But instead a small, slightly sad seeming smile entered her face.

"I guess you really did your homework." she told him. "It´s true that I already killed a person. It was even someone close to me, to tell you the truth. Someone I thought I could trust completely, until he betrayed me and tried to take me out. It was self-defense. But that doesn´t change the fact that I know how it feels to kill someone. The one thing the two of us have in common."

"But that´s the only thing." the boy said. "Different than you, I realized that it is wrong to takes someone life just like that. Not only because of the victims. But also because of ourselves and our souls."

"And you´re telling me that after how many lives you have taken again?" Homura asked him with a chuckle, causing him to grit his teeth together and to evade her gaze at him. "Actually I´m a bit surprised that he wants you death. With your talent you would have been a great addition for Hebijo. Even thought it´s an all-girls school. But well. You can´t change the facts."

"I wouldn´t have joined you, no matter what." he simply told her before starting to walk at the two girls, so that he could get passed them and leave the side street. But as soon, as he was beside her, the dark-skinned grabbed his shoulder and threw a wide grin at him.

"Where do you think you´re going, yoma-boy?" she asked him. "I was so nice two answer you two questions just like that. One of them was even a personal one. So I guess I am allowed to ask you at least one question, too."

"And that question would be?" he asked, causing her to chuckle.

"I noticed that you seem kind of down." She told him. "Not that I truly care about it. But I just want to make sure that you won´t blow our battle."

"Don´t worry about that." he reassured her with putting on a grin himself. "Things may or may not change for me and my surrounding. But just like you, I can´t wait to face you with everything I´ve got."

"That´s what I wanted to hear." she said before letting him go and turning around. "Let´s got, Yomi! We still have things to do."

"Of course!" her team mate answered before the two started to leave the side walk. But not without the blonde girl turning her head back one more time to stick her tongue out at him.

With that meeting finished he couldn´t help it, but letting out a big sigh of relief as soon he wasn´t able to sense them in any kind. Seeing Yomi so soon after the little bout they had the night before was already a big surprise. But the even bigger shock was seeing Homura almost a second later. He kind of wanted to praise himself for keeping his cool.

"That was truly something." he muttered to himself. "Almost made me forget about today."

The relief left him as soon as he remembered what had happened before and what might be about to happen. He knew that he would not be able to avoid the fight coming to him, even if he wanted. But all that didn´t change the fact, that he might have to leave Hanzo Academy, as well as his just found team mates very soon.

XXXXXXXXXX

While Kenshiro had his little surprising meeting, the girls from Hanzo had made their way back to the dorm. They haven´t exchanged even one word with each other, all of them too busy with thinking what their male classmate just told them while walking home. As soon as they had entered the building they all directly went into their rooms to think about it.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **With Hibari**

The pink-haired girl was sitting on her bed, legs crossed while hugging one of her stuffed animals. A bunny with fur as pink as her hair. A troubled impression had formed itself on her face. She never before had to think about something so important that hard.

She wasn´t even sure how she should be thinking about his story. Every time he saw or talked to him, he saw him as one of the nicest person she ever met. Thousand times nicer than any of her siblings had ever been to her. So she couldn´t really believe that he was a bad person. More like the complete opposite of one.

She released the hug she had on her stuffed animal and held it up, so that it was on the same height as her eyes and looked at its smiling face.

"What do you think about it, bunny-chan?" she asked it, tilting her head slightly to the side. "Do you also think that Kenshiro-san is a nice person?"

XXXXXXXXXX

 **With Yagyu**

The white-haired girl was sitting on the frame of her opened window and looked outside at the, due to the sinking sun, orange colored sky, while nibbling on a piece of dried squid. It was not like she didn´t had to think about the boy´s past. But in the end it was just that. The past.

She was more concerned aboutHibari´s well, when she was around him. But no matter how much she saw him, she never saw him as a dangerous person. As someone who could harm her pink-haired friend or anyone else.

"Even if he would try something on her, I would protect her." she told herself. "But I don´t really think that it would be necessary with him."

XXXXXXXXXX

 **With Katsuragi**

As sat on a chair in front of her work desk, her arms crossed on top of it while her head was on her arms, her eyes were glued at a picture on said table. It showed herself as a little kid together with her parents and her dog Choco. One of the last moments the family was able to spend together.

Hearing Kenshiro´s story, she had to remember her own past. How she lost her family and her home. And even thought they were still alive, she kind of understood how he had to feel that time. Which left her with the question, if she would have done the same as he did, given the same chance he was given. A question she could not find an answer for, because she didn´t get to experience it.

"He must have had it hard…" she muttered. "Can we really blame him for his decision…?"

XXXXXXXXXX

 **With Ikaruga**

The leader of the Hanzo students was kneeling on a pillow on the floor while she cleaned her blade Hien, tapping the steel with a white uchiko ball. She tried to calm her mind and cleaning her weapon always helped her with it. But this topic was just too big for her, that it helped her this time.

Not only did Kenshiro hide something big like this, even thought he told her that she could trust him. He was part yoma. A being that kills humans without any reasons. That wasn´t something she could leave behind just like that as a shinobi-student. But then again…

She stopped in her action and stared at her blade, remembering the accident in the cave, when she was captured by evil shinobi and he saved her, risking his own life.

"If it weren´t for him, I wouldn´t be here right now." She told herself. "Can he really be such a monster?"

XXXXXXXXXX

 **With Asuka**

The brown-haired girl was laying on her bed and stared at the wall over her while she was thinking, as she already did a few times these last days. And like all these times, the reason for it remained the same. Her black-haired male classmate that she felt for. She was now able to say that to herself without being unsure about it. But now that she finally realized it, another obstacle was put in their way.

Many different emotions flew through her body as she had listened to Kenshiro´s. She was kind of happy that he trust them enough to tell them about it, but she was also angry that he kept it for himself for so long, even thought they were friends. Then she got ashamed of herself thinking like that. She was shocked about him being part yoma and about what he did, but also felt sad for him because of what he had to go through.

All of this made it difficult for her to think straight and so she had no idea how to handle this situation. She still saw him as the boy she fell in love with. But was he really that boy? Or did he just played that character?

She turned around to her right side and her left hand moved to the nightstand beside her bed to grab her phone. She slid her finger over the display multiple times, looking at all kind of pictures until she reached a certain one and stopped there. It was a picture of herself and Kenshiro, taken the day they walked through the city. He had no phone herself and so they had to take it with hers.

Both of them were smiling happily at the camera of her phone, she probably more than he did. But it didn´t changed the fact that he was happy. Truly happy. It wasn´t just played. As she realized that, she became ashamed of herself thinking like this even for a second once more before she put on a smile.

"Kenshiro is Kenshiro." she said to herself. "Nothing will change that."

Afterwards she put her phone back on top of the nightstand and stood up from her bed, before clenching her hands into fists with a determined look on her face.

"All right."

XXXXXXXXXX

It was already night and the moon had replaced the sun in the dark sky, when Kenshiro returned to the dorm. He walked through every street of the city, as if it had been the last time he was able to do that. Well. It kind of was, depending on the decisions of his still classmates. He had decided for himself to accept their choice. But that didn´t mean that he wouldn´t be saddened if he had to leave. It wasn´t long. But he sure enjoyed his time with them.

As he reached the door of room after walking through the hallway, he opened and was welcomed by a female voice he knew way to well as soon as he entered.

"You´re really late!"

His eyes widened because of the surprise after seeing Asuka sitting on his bed, looking at him with a slightly angered face.

"I already thought I had to wait the entire night until the next morning before you return!"

He didn´t know what to say about her being inside of his room. He even thought that he went into the wrong room for a second before realizing that it was indeed his room because of how empty it looked.

"A… Asuka…-san?" he asked nervously. "W… What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you, like I just said." She told him before standing up and stepping in front of him, only a single step away from his body. "You were the one who wanted an answer after telling us your story. Already forgotten that?"

"Of course I haven´t." he answered quickly. "I just haven´t thought that you would take such an approach."

"Well. That´s how it is. And like I said, I have an answer for you now."

"W… Wait, Asuka-san!" he then said in a hurry, as if he had completely forgotten that he wanted to accept her decision from moments before and tried to find a way around it. He started to panic. "Before you say something, I want you to know that…"

But before he was able to bring out the complete sentence, the girl laid the index finger of her right hand on his lips to stop his talking.

"I don´t want to listen to any excuses from you. Because they aren´t needed." She told him and put on a smile to his big surprise. "Just listen to me before saying something else."

He wasn´t able to say something because of the sudden surprise. So he just nodded before she continued.

"To tell you the truth, I wasn´t entirely sure what to think about it. Well. You kind of threw a very big bomb at us with your story. You being a former assassin and part yoma. But then I realized one important thing. It doesn´t matter."

That caused him to be even more surprised. Especially when she laid her forehead on his chest with a calm smile.

"Being a former assassin. Being a yoma. It doesn´t change who you are. You´re Kenshiro. You´re our classmate. And particular you´re our friend. Nothing will change that."

He couldn´t believe what she just said. He expected almost every kind of answer from the girls. Also accepting him nonetheless, even if that would have been a very unlikely for him. But now she was telling him, that she didn´t only accept him, but also saw him as her friend.

Way too many emotions went through the boy´s mind to truly compromise what was just happening. But in the end he put on a happy smile while laying his arms around her, before she did the very same.

"Thank you, Asuka…" he whispered to her while a single tear left his red-colored eye and slowly went down his face.

The girl removed her head from his chest, still holding him in her arms, before looking up at his face and moved her hand from the back to it, to wipe away the single tear. Then they just stared at each other.

Their faces slowly started to move closer to each they felt each others breaths on their skins. Then the tips of their noses touched each other before they finally press their lips together.

The first kiss was just a slight touch, barely taking a second before they had another one that was a bit longer. For the third one their lips touched each other for an even longer time before Asuka opened her mouth and slightly stuck out her tongue. An invitation he certainly wasn´t going to decline and moved his own out so that they could touch each other.

Their spongy, wet flesh pieces stroked each other more intensive with every second that passed. Kenshiro´s right hand started to move along her waist from behind to the front before it slowly went upwards. The moment it touched her chest, she couldn´t help it but letting out a moan while they still were kissing each other.

First he simply stroked her breast over her white school-uniform shirt carefully before he grabbed it with his hand and massaged it. He wasn´t sure how far he was allowed to go. But as she wasn´t trying to resist him, he simply went on, as he started to unbutton her shirt so far, that he was able to see her red, white and green striped bra and then stroked her breast over it.

After a few seconds they finally pulled their lips from each other to catch their breaths, a thin string of saliva connecting the tip of both tongues, before it broke in half not even a second later.

"You´re sure about it…?" he then asked her at what she simply nod.

"You can do whatever you want with me…" she told him with a warm smile and dreaming eyes.

Kenshiro didn´t need to hear that a second time. Forgetting almost every bit of self-control he had seconds ago, he lunged forward at her for another deep kiss before she could even react. The girl widened her eyes in surprise about the sudden attempt. But she didn´t plan to stop him and closed her eyes to simply let him do and enjoy it.

While still kissing his right hand moved to her chest area again and pulled her bra up, so that her breasts plopped out from underneath the undergarment. He then parted from her lips and moved his head down, until his eyes were on the same height as her chest.

He already knew from just looking at her before, that even compared to the other already well built girls from the class, Asuka had the most voluminous breasts. But now that he was able to see them naked with his own eyes, he was even more impressed from them. Not even his whole hand would be enough to grab one of them completely.

He stroked her left breast with the fingers of his right hand, causing her to get goosebumps on her skin. Afterwards he moved his hand to the front where the nipple was and concentrated on that part while his face came closer to the left breast before licked the nipple of that one with the tip of his tongue.

The girl´s body automatically tried to move a bit away while she let out a gasp, as he also pinched her right nipple with his fingers and slightly bit the left one. But because she was afraid that he might see that as a signal for him to stop, she also moved her arms around his head and pulled him closer to her body.

He continued to work on her chest while she started to breath more heavily before his free left hand moved down towards the region of her waist. But before he could even reach her skirt her hand grabbed his and caused him to stop everything he did before looking her in the eyes again.

He first thought that that might have been to much for her. But she simply smile at him and also took his other hand into her free hand before she slowly walked backwards and gently pulled him after her to the side of his bed.

She then unbuttoned the rest of her shirt and letting it drop on the ground, before unzipping her skirt and letting it glide down her legs to where her shirt was, leaving herself only wearing her undergarments. Afterwards she sat down at the side of his bed and opened her legs to him, so that he was able to see her bra-matching panties.

Kenshiro certainly didn´t need her to say a single word to know what to do next. He got on his knees in front of her and used his left hand to move her panties to the side to take a good look at her already slightly wetted vagina.

The Boy hesitated a bitnervously at first, before moving his right hand to it and gliding along the lip with the tip of his index finger. That alone caused her body to twitch heavily. But she was still able to keep a loud moan to herself by biting her lips. At least until he spread her pussy with the finger of his right hand before he moved his face closer and started to lick it.

As he circled around the small entrance of her vagina, her breath became heavier and even louder moans left her body. She was a bit scared first that she might alarm the other girls in the dorm. But after only a few seconds she already didn´t care about that anymore and just enjoyed the feeling of him playing with her private part.

It only got more intensive for the brown-haired girl as his tongue now went up her pussy a bit and touched the clitoris with it while he entered through the entrance with the right index finger. As he licked her clitoris and the tip of his finger entered her, her head tilted backwards while both her mouth and her eyes opened wide. A little bit of saliva left her mouth from the left corner and flew down to the tip of her chin while she moved her right hand to cover her mouth and hold back an especially loud moan, as the shock of his touch went through her body.

The boy started to suck at her clitoris and slowly moved his finger in and out of her vagina, getting a bit faster with every passing second, before she felt that she got closer to her orgasm.

"Kenshiro… I… I´m…"

But before she was even able to say it, she finally reached her limit. As her body bended backwards, she had to press her teeth into the flesh of her hand to suppress a loud scream. It took a few seconds for her to finish, before she could remove her hand from her mouth and move it on the bed like her other hand, so that she could keep her body steady with both of it.

Breathing heavily she then looked at Kenshiro, who moved his head away from her pussy and pulled his now wet finger out of it before responding her gaze by looking at her with his own eyes, causing her to put on a slightly weak smile.

As he tried to stand, Asuka laid her hands on his shoulder after regaining a bit of her strength and pulled him towards the bed. He could have easily prevented it with his own strength. But he saw absolutely no reason for it and just let her move his body with the back on the mattress, his head laying on his pillow before she moved her own body over him.

"My turn… to make you feel good…"she panted before coming closer to him for another deep kiss.

At the same time she started to unbutton his shirt to uncover his chest before starting to move her head downwards of it while kissing every possible part of his body. From his neck, over his chest and lastly to his abs. Every kiss left a bit of her saliva behind, until her face was finally over his crutch. Under his pants he could already see a big bulge caused by his stiffened member.

She first opened the belt of his pants before pulling it downwards to his knees to reveal his grey boxers. And when she also pulled them down his long cock literally jumped upwards, causing her to shriek in surprise. She already saw a few pictures of the males private part. But she had never guessed that his would be that big. She couldn´t stop staring at it while she gulped down a bit of her saliva nervously, before remembering some of Katsuragi´s more inappropriate stories the blonde girl told her and silently thanked her in her mind, because without them she might had been really helpless now, not knowing what she should do.

To start a bit slowly, she carefully stroked the side of his cock with the tip of her right index and middle finger. But that alone already made his body twitch. She guessed that it was a sign that she was starting the right way and softly closed her hand around it before moving it up and down. It didn´t even take a second for him to start breathing more heavy because of her moving her hand. But as she then got her face closer to the tip and touching it with the tip of her tongue, an electric-like feeling flew through his body and caused him to let out a small moan.

That feeling only got stronger when she took the head of his cock inside her mouth and stroke around it with her tongue while she fastened the movement of her hand. After a few seconds she started to move her head up and down a bit, too before she then removed her hand and only concentrated on the movement of her head taking his member in and out of her mouth again and again, getting faster after every second.

Because he didn´t have the experience as this was his first time doing something like this, it didn´t took too long until he could feel something built up at the tip of his cock. He tried to hold it back as much as possible to savor this incredible feeling a bit more. But when he wasn´t able to take it anymore, he grabbed her head and pushed it down, pressing his whole penis inside her mouth before he came.

Her eyes widened due to the shock as she could feel his warm sperm flowing down her throat. He didn´t let her go until even the last drop came out before he removed her hands from her. She quickly moved her head up, letting the cock out of her mouth and started to cough, causing a bit of his white fluid to drop on his bed.

"S… Sorry!" he said panicked as he realized what he did just now. "I didn´t want to…"

But she moved her right hand up to tell him to stop apologizing before she calmed down enough to stop coughing and looked at him with a smile on her face.

"It´s all right…" she told him while panting. "I told you… You can do whatever you want with me…"

She then noticed a last drop of his sperm that was about to drop down her chin. She wiped it of her face with her right index finger, before licking it and gulping the drop down to where the rest inside her body was.

"And we´re still not finished…"

Before he could even say something Asuka was already pulling down her completely wetted panties until they were only around her left ankle and moved her body over his until she positioned her moist pussy right over his still stiff cock. She took the long member into her right hand to position it a bit and took a few deep breaths until she felt that she was ready and slowly sank her hips.

As the head of his penis was pressed into her vagina, a panicked whimper left her mouth while tears started to build in her eyes. Due to her intense shinobi training she was already used to a few cases of pain. But this pain, as he entered her with his big thing was completely differentfrom everything that she felt before. She tried to hold it back as much as possible. But he noticed it nonetheless. Especially as he saw the twitching of her body and her teary eyes.

"Asuka…" he started, worrying about her. "You don´t have to…"

But she simply shock her head after half of it was inside before she decided to simply take the rest with one go and let herself fall down, causing his cock to rip apart the last bit of her hymen. A small cry left her mouth and the tears flew down her reddencheeks before she started to gasp for air.

"A… Asuka!" Kenshiro said panicked.

"I… I… It´s all right…" Asuka told him before looking at him with a seemingly forced smile. The pain was still great, but she didn´t want to end it here. "Just… give me… a moment…"

He said nothing more and simply looked at her, taking in the form of her body sitting on him. Her hourglass-like figure. Her big breasts with perfectly centered nipples. Her hazelnut-colored eyes that glittered due to the tears flowing down the soft skin of her face. It was the first time he looked at her like this. Like a girl who he wanted.

He pushed his upper body up by pressing his hands on the bed, being careful not to move his hips and before she could ask him what he was doing, his lips touched her own for a soft kiss. She was a bit surprised at first, but then closed her eyes and enjoyed his kiss as she could feel herself getting more used to the pain, almost not feeling it anymore.

"Thank you…" she whispered to him after their lips parted again. "I´m okay now…"

"Okay…" he whispered back and stroke her check with his hand. "Then let´s begin…"

Even thought she just slowly moved her hips up and down, that was more then enough to let her moan loudly. He then also started to move his hips a bit as his breath got heavier again. They kept the pace like this for a few seconds to get more used to it, before they slowly but steadily got faster in their movements.

Asuka then moved her arms around his neck and the two of them looked themselves deep into their eyes before they closed in for another deep kiss while they kept moving their hips faster with every passing second. After a while he moved his right hand from the mattress, keeping his body up with only his left one and grabbed her breast once more before kneading it strongly to intensify the feeling for her.

As they removed their lips a few seconds later her moans only got louder and mixed together with the sound of their hips slapping at each other that echoed through the room as his cock came in and out of her pussy again and again before they both felt like they slowly came to their limits.

"Asuka… I´m about to…" he tried to warn her.

"It´s okay…" she reassured him. "I´m safe today… So please… Come inside of me…"

He wasn´t sure about it. But because she was the one on the top, he didn´t really have much control over it before it was already. With one last push he pressed his cock as deep as possible inside her before releasing another big load of cum.

"Your cum…!" she panted. "It… It makes me… come again!"

With one last loud moan she came for the second time while bending her body backwards slightly. The two students remained like this until both their orgasms finished a few seconds later. Kenshiro then wasn´t able to hold himself up anymore and let his body fall backwards on the bed while gasping for air. Asuka had just enough strength left to slightly move her hips up and let his now limp penis drop out of her pussy before she fell forward with her head on his chest and also breathed heavily while she could feel his warm, white body fluids that mixed together with her own slowly dropping out of her vagina.

After a little break so that they could catch a few breaths of fresh air, they then looked into each other eyes before putting on a small smile and coming close for a last small kiss. Asuka then laid her head back on his chest and closed her eyes, not being able to keep herself awake any second longer. Kenshiro had to chuckle a bit because of how cute she looked like this before he moved the blanket of his bed over their bodies.

"Good night, Asuka…" he whispered and kissed the top of her head before moving his arms around her body to make sure that she didn´t fall down and closing his eyes, too. The training on the mountain, the fight against the three Hebijo girls, telling his classmates about his past and now this was more than enough to take him out immediately. For the first time in quite a while he was one hundred percent sure, that he certainly would have a nice dream this night.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **And with this another chapter found its end. I´m sorry that you had to wait a bit longer than normal. I was away for a while and had no possibility to go online and upload this chapter I´ve been working on. Therefore I made it a bit longer than the others and uploaded it a bit earlier than normal. I hope you like it. (especially the last part, because I still am not sure if I was able to write it in a good way)**

 **Before I get to the reviews from last time I need a bit of help. I plan to make two special non-cannon stories about Christmas and New Year´s Eve. Only question... Who should Kenshiro spend his time with on these two days. I thought about it for a while before I asked myself what you guys would like. So I´m leaving the choice to you. For this vote I made a few simple rules:**

 **-Every person has two votes with which he can choice two different girls. If someone uses both votes on the same girl, it only counts as one vote.**

 **-The girl with the most votes will spend Christmas with Kenshiro. The girl on second place will get him for New Year´s Eve.**

 **-Because of the progress of the story only the five main Hanzo girls are up to vote. But if this will be received well enough, I will do other special stories like these with the other girls from the main story in the future. (Like Valentine's Day)**

 **-Like said before, this will be NON-CANNON. Means that this will have no impact on any official pairing nor will it decide the members of the harem in the future.**

 **I will upload both stories between Christmas and New Year´s Eve. There will be no updates on the last two weekends of the year because I won´t be home then. The end of the vote will be with the upload of the chapter at the 16th of December. I will also put the current votes at the end of each chapter to show you the progress. Already thank you for taking part in it.**

 **But enough with that and let´s go to answering the reviews.**

 **Shadow Joestar: Glad you like it. And it seems that at least one of them has already fallen for him. But it also seems like the others won´t just throw him out like that.**

 **yu narahiko: Sorry about that xD Hope you like this longer chapter as an excuse. The part with the kiss only came to me in the last second before I wrote it. Glad you liked it.**

 **enigma95: Yeah. I get you. It´s not the most creative thing from my side. But I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.**

 **Guest: I get what you want to say. I wasn´t sure myself at first how to do that. But I had a few reasons to let him fight like that, only buying time.  
1\. He had just finished his training a few hours ago. So he wasn´t at 100% percent that time.  
2\. He knew almost nothing about his opponents except that the three of them just beat down the five girls from Hanzo like it was nothing.  
3\. He knew that Kiriya and Daidoji were on their way. So he had no reason to risk anything.  
In the end I want to say that because I let him fight more smartly doesn´t mean I nerved him. But nonetheless I will try my best to consider your opinion in the future so that you and all the other readers can enjoy it.**

 **Thunder Dragon: Glad you like it. Again sorry for my grammar. Like I said in the beginning, English isn´t my best language and I still have my troubles with it. And I already read Shinovi Lovers... For reasons of research of course... *cough*... I really liked the style and I hope I was able to do it at least a bit as well.**

 **Ruby: Thanks^^**

 **So that was it for this week. I will try to upload regularly every weekend from the next one again. Hope you remember to vote for the special stories and with that... See you next time.**

XXXXXXXXXX

 _After spending a special night with one of the girls Kenshiro is about to hear the decisions of the other four girls of the class. Will he be able to stay or does he still have to leave? But no matter what the decision will be, he doesn´t have much time because the next attack is already on its way. And this time it´s someone the students haven´t met before._

 _Next time: The one behind it all_


	14. Chapter 13: The one behind it all

**Disclaimer: I don´t own anything from the SenranKagura Universe except my own OCs**

XXXXXXXXXX

It was still the middle of the same night. Clouds were moving along the darkened sky and putt hemselves in front of the shining moon, so that the light it reflected from the sun on the other side of the earth wasn´t able to reach the ground underneath it.

Homura was kneeling on the wooden floor of one of the empty rooms inside Hebijo Academy in front of the window facing it while she was in the middle of her hands on her legs and eyes closed she tried to concentrate. But every time images of her soon battle with Kenshiro crossed her mind and her eagerness to battle him rose even further than before. She was barely able to hold herselfback when she met him a few hours ago. If they had been alone at that time without all these passengers she clearly wouldn´t have stopped herself from attacking him without any hesitation. These thoughts disappeared quickly though the moment she could feel a strong aura appearing behind her.

"Don´t you know that it is impoliteto sneak up to someone from behind, sir?" she asked while opening her eyes slightly.

"I´m very sorry if I disturbed you, Mrs. Homura." a male voice suddenly rung out as an oval-formed, white mask with black colored eyes and a smiling mouth together with some red lining appeared from the darkness at the opened door behind her, before a person stepped forward. A man with gelled back black hair, wearing a yellow suit with a white shirt underneath and a red tie around the collar. "I just wanted to make sure about what I heard earlier. That you met the target and didn´t do something. For the second time if I´m not mistaken."

She turned her head around to take a look at the man while her green narrowed themselves into a serious looking gaze. The young shinobi-in-training didn´t trust that man even in the slightest way since he suddenly appeared in this school and took over the role as headmaster from Dogen after he suddenly disappeared. He hadn´t even told any of the girls from her team his name, but expected from them to follow his orders strictly. The number one order had been of course killing Kenshiro. But he didn´t even told them any reason for it,expect from the boy being part yoma. Nevertheless she followed his orders and told her teammates to do the same.

"It just wasn´t the right place for it." she explained to him before turning her head back to face the window once more. "If it weren´t for all the people near there, the results would have been different of course."

"And what about last night?" he then asked, tilting his head slightly to the side in confusion. "It was the perfect chance to not only get rid of the boy, but also the other members of the team. Why didn´t you use your chance at that time?"

"It was too dangerous for my team. Especially with the reinforcement that was on the way."

That caused the man to let out a big sigh and shake his head in disbelief.

"Mrs. Homura." he said before stopping the movement of his head and putting his hands to his back. "I must say that I start to get disappointed at you. Are you already forgetting our little deal? Or do you want me to use it to get the results I expect?"

Before he even finished the whole question, Homura was already gritting her teeth together in anger. Her body started to shake slightly and she was about to just attack him. But she was able to hold herself back and calm down in the last second, as she took a deep breath of the cold air inside the room.

"You don´t have to worry, sir." She reassured him. "I will do whatever it takes to kill Kenshiro."

"That´s what I hope." he said before disappearing back into the darkness while chuckling. "I wouldn´t want to accidently use something I shouldn´t like you said, because you weren´t able to follow my orders."

As soon as she wasn´t able to feel his presence anymore, here face turned into an angered expression while she pressed her hands into fists and let out her rage with a scream while hitting the ground in front of her with her right, causing a dent into the wooden floor.

"I need to deal with this fast…" she muttered through her gritting teeth. "For them…"

XXXXXXXXXX

Amused about what just happened, the masked man walked through the corridors of the school with no certain goal to reach before suddenly coming to an halt in front of one of the windows.

"I told her that I would leave it to her alone." He said to himself while thinking about it for a second. "But I guess a little help won´t hurt."

He then clicked with the fingers of his right hand as not even a second later a shinobi covered completely in a black fighting suit appeared behind him out of nowhere in a bowing position, one knee and one fist touching the floor while his eyes looked on the ground.

"You called, sir?" the female voice of the shinobi asked honorably.

"Make everything in need ready!" he told her before starting to walk forward again, not even giving the shinobi one look. "I will step out a bit."

"Of course!" she said before disappearing as suddenly as she appeared before.

"I can´t wait to see you once more, boy." he then said with another chuckle. "This is going to be very amusing."

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning started and the sun slowly rose up to the sky from behind the horizon. Due to the window´s blinds still being up from the day before, the rays of light dropped into the Kenshiro´s room on the bed, were the two students were still lying in the same position as they slept in hours before. The owner of the room didn´t seem to be disturbed by it in the slightest and just kept on sleeping. But Asuka woke up the moment the rays hit her face. As she slowly opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was his chest before she moved her eyes up to see his sleeping face. First she was confused as she needed a second to completely wake up and remember what happened. As she did, her face started to turn slightly red out of embarrassment, before a few seconds later she put on a small smile of happiness about the fact that she was able to do it with the boy she loved.

"Good morning…" she muttered to him.

"Good morning, you dirty girl." another voice said, that sounded a bit to feminine to be the boy´s and didn´t even came from his mouth.

The brown-haired girl slowly turned her head right before seeing directly into the green eyes of a certain blonde classmate of hers. That girl was kneeling beside the bed, resting her head on both of her hands while she looked at her with a mischievous grin on her face.

"To tell you the truth, I never expected you to be so offensive." Katsuragi said to her amused about what she saw right now. "But it´s not that can´t understand you a bit."

"Ka… Ka… Ka… Ka…" Asuka stuttered panicked. But before she was able to call out her name, the blonde girl pressed her left hand on her mouth while holding the index finger of her right hand in front of her own mouth to signalize her to keep quiet.

"You´re going to wake him up if you´re to load." she told her silently while giving the sleeping boy underneath her classmate a quick look. "Would be to bad to wake him up now. Especially after everything that happened yesterday. Not including you´re little fun time with him."

"What are you doing here…?" she asked him carefully, making sure not to wake Kenshiro up.

"Well. I wanted to look after our friend here, if he´s all right." Katsuragi whispered before putting on another grin. "But it seems he is even better than all right now thanks to you."

At that Asuka´s face turned completely red while a cloud of white smoke raised up from the top of her head, causing her classmate to snicker.

"Like I said. It´s all right." the blonde girl said. "You finally entered the stage of an adult woman. As your big sis and your senpai I´m very proud of you." She then looked down there body´s before noticing something at what she nodded. "Not bad! Always wondered how it may look like."

First confused about her last sentence, the second-year student then followed her gaze and noticed that she was looking at the boy´s crutch. Because they didn´t even move a single bit after they did it, their male classmate didn´t even put his back on. So they both could see his best part at its glorious morning time. As a reaction of panic the girl on top of her then hurriedly moved her body so that she covered his cock by sitting on it."

"Calm down!" Katsuragi told her raising her hands in the air. "You should at least wait until he´s awake before starting another round."

It took a few seconds for her to realize what she meant and before she realized how she was just sitting on him, causing her face to once again turn into a glowing red color. The feeling of how his hardened part was rubbing against the lips of her pussy didn´t really help in this as she had to focus herself on not suddenly letting out a moan. Of course her blonde classmate noticed that and chuckled once more before finally standing up.

"Well. I guess that´s enough fun I had for now." she said before turning around and walking to the door. "In the first place I just wanted to tell you that the rest of us will be waiting inside the kitchen to give your lover boy our answer."

"So you made a decision?" Asuka asked a bit worried.

"Of course." Katsuragi answered while coming to an halt in front of the open door. "That´s what he asked us to do. So it´s the least what we can do for him." She then left the room and for a few second it was silent, before her head appeared through the door again. "And you should hurry if you really want to have another round with him. Or else the others might worry and come here themselves."

Before she could say another word she had to retreat as a pillow, thrown by the brown-haired girl who had puffed up her cheeks in slight anger at her classmate, came flying at her, only to hit the still open door and then to fall on the ground.

"So they have an answer, too."

As she heard the male voice saying that, she turned her head back to Kenshiro, who looked up at the ceiling with a worried look on his face.

"You were awake?" she asked him.

"For a few seconds while you were talking. I just didn´t find the right moment to say something myself to let you notice."

He didn´t even look at him while talking to her. His eyes just kept starring at the wooden ceiling above him while he thought about what might happen today. Only because Asuka accepted him, it didn´t mean that the other girls would think the same. At least that was what he was thinking, quiet opposite from what she was thinking.

"I think it´s going to be all right." she reassured him with a warm smile. "And no matter what happens, I will stay behind you. No matter what."

"Thank you." He then said, looking at her while responding to her smile with his own, before looking down their bodies. "But Katsuragi-san is right with one thing. If you don´t want another round you should get of me so that we can dress ourselves."

She once again puffed up her reddened cheeks causing him to chuckle slightly.

XXXXXXXXXX

A few minutes later after the two shinobi-students had put on their uniforms, they entered the kitchen, where the other four girls from their class were already waiting. All of them were sitting right next to each other at one side of the long dinner table, so the other two took place in front of them on the other side of the table. Anyone entering the room at that moment would notice the heavy air lying around them directly.

"So. I heard that you all made a decision." Kenshiro started.

"Exactly." Ikaruga told him. "We all thought about it the last day, so that we can give you a good answer."

"All right then." he said while taking a deep breath.

He was nervous and clenched his hands together, before Asuka beside him smiled at him and laid her hand on top of his, causing him to calm down at least a little.

"It has been quiet a bit that you told us. And even you would understand that it wouldn´t be easy for anyone to accept it just like that." Katsuragi told him while scratching her head, before putting on a smile. "But I don´t see any reason to reject you because of it." Kenshiro´s eyes widened in surprise at her answer before she continued. "You´ve been a big part of this class ever since you joined. So throwing you out would mean throwing one of our little family out. Not to forget that you already saved everyone of us already at least once. Asuka and Ikaruga even twice."

She then winked at the her two classmate sitting on the other side of the table. Both understood that she wanted to say that she didn´t want to tear them apart after what happened the last night, causing them to turn red. The others were a little confused for a second at that reaction, as they didn´t know what happened, before ignoring it simply.

"Katsu-nee´s right!" Hibari then said with a big smile on her face. "You may have not been here for long, but I trust you. Kenshiro-kun isn´t a bad person. You´re our friend."

"Hibari-san…" Kenshiro then muttered emotionally.

"I see it as she does."Yagyu continued with a simple nod of agreement. "In the short time you´ve been here you already helped us all out with different things. And I don´t only mean saving us from danger. It would make us monsters if we would throw you out because of something as little as what happened to you past." She then threw a serious glare at him. "But that doesn´t mean I won´t stop having an eye on you. The moment you do something to Hibari, I will personally castr…"

"I get it!" he hurriedly told her, getting nervous again, even thought for a different reason than before while the pink-haired girl didn´t really understand why her friend mentioned her name. "I´ll remember that. Trust me."

He took a deep breath to calm himself down a bit, before his eyes wandered to the final girl of the group. He knew that Ikaruga would be the most difficult case. It was already difficult to gain her trust before she knew about his past. And he knew that it won´t help him with it now that he told her.

"After you told me how much you wanted me to trust you, hearing how much you hid from us didn´t… feel very pleasant." the black-haired girl said. "It was like you became a complete different person for me the moment you told us and I wasn´t sure how to handle it at first. But after thinking about it for a while I can say that none of us has the right to judge you because of your past." These words surprised the boy while his black-haired classmate continued with a smile. "We don´t know how it feels to go through what you had to. So we can´t say how we would have handled all these situations. Maybe we would have done it differently. No one can say. But what we do know is that the Kenshiro-san we got to meet is a good teammate and an even greater friend. And that´s the Kenshiro-san we all trust in."

He could barely believe any of the words the girls just said and even thought that he was dreaming. But it was the reality. They all accepted him, even while knowing about his past. He was fighting hard to hold back his tears as the emotions inside him went sky high at that moment, before he put on a smile and bowed his head in front of them.

"Thank you, girls. I swear I will do my best so that you won´t regret it."

"I don´t think that that is possible, even if you try it." Katsuragi commented with a grin before looking at Asuka once more. "Well. At least for some of us."

That caused for her to get shot by an angry glare coming from the hazel-colored eyes of her classmate sitting in front of her.

"I know that Hibari will trust you no matter what." the pink-haired girl said energetic with a wide smile while raising her right hand high into the air.

"There you have it." her blonde classmate said giggling.

"You all are truly the best classmate anyone can imagine." Kenshiro told them with an even bigger smile then before.

"Aww. Don´t say something like that." Katsuragi said while playing the embarrassed one, waving her right hand in front of her face. "Especially after you and Asuka…"

She was able to stop herself before the important part of that final sentence was able to leave her mouth. But that didn´t mean that the others weren´t able to hear the beginning of it. One of them being Ikaruga who started to get suspicious and shot a glare at the boy in question.

"What is that supposed to mean, Kenshiro-san?" she asked him with a darkened look on her face. "Can you be a good **friend** and explain it to us?"

"W… Well…" Kenshiro stuttered while he started to panic and searched for the right words to say in his mind.

"I… It´s like this!" Asuka then interrupted her, also panicking before he could say something to worsen the situation. "I… I went toKenshiro´s room last night before he returned so I could talk to him about it and after a while I started to get tired and slept in. He didn´t want to wake me up so he allowed me to share a bed with him and the next morning Katsu-nee found us as she entered his room. That´s all to it!"

"Hm…" the black-haired girl sounded while seeming to think about it. "Is that really true?"

"O… Of course!" Kenshiro simply answered while nodding wildly, thanking Asuka inside his mind multiple times.

Ikaruga then looked over to Katsuragi, who simply nodded to with a nervous smile on her face. Of course the class leader knew that that wasn´t all. Especially because she noticed that her brown-haired classmate didn´t even use honorifics while saying his name like the day before. she wasn´t about to questioning it any further. As a sign of her trust. At least for now.

"Maybe I should keep more than one eye on him." Yagyu muttered to herself, understanding perfectly well what happened while Hibari was the only one confused as she had not even the simplest idea what could have happened.

"Well. We should leave it at that." Ikaruga then said, causing her three nervous classmates to calm down and let out sighs of relieve. "We still have another problem to discuss."

"Hm?", Hibari questioned her classmate confused. "I thought we trust Kenshiro-kun now."

"Of course we do." the black-haired girl told her. "But that doesn´t mean that the problem with those after him also cleared themselves with it."

"Hebijo…" Asuka muttered worried. "Why could they be after him?"

"It´s highly possible that it is about the yoma blood or even revenge for one of his assassinations. That´s at least what I think." Ikaruga then crossed her arms underneath here chest while thinking. "But with what Kenshiro-san told us yesterday, the fact of who he is had been known by only a hand full of people until now. So how could they have been informed?"

"About that…" the boy then started causing all of the girls to look at him. "I might have found out something yesterday after I walked into Homura-san yesterday."

"You did WHAT!?" the girls asked shocked.

"How the hell did that happen?" Katsruagi then asked. "Did she followed you? Did she attack you? Did you two have a fight?"

"No." was Kenshiro´s answer to all of her questions. "She and the blonde girl from her team went shopping. At least that was what it looked like."

"Shopping?" Ikaruga asked confused.

"Well. Anyone needs something to eat or different things from time to time." Her blonde classmate tried to explain.

"Then what did happen with them?" Asuka then asked.

"We simply talked." he explained to them. "And after a few seconds she even told me about someone from the light faction who had these information about me changed sides and told them about it."

"Changed sides? You mean like 'betrayed'?" Hibari asked as she only got more confused with every passing second. "Is that even possible?"

"It´s at least not unthinkable." Yagyu told her. "It happens from time to time. Getting talked into it. Being unhappy with how things go. Even getting imprisoned by the other side. There are many reasons for someone to betray the former faction and join the other one."

"Did she also tell you who that person is?" Ikaruga asked at what the boy shook his head.

"And because I never even saw one of their faces, let alone heard their names, I can´t say who it can possibly be. There´s also the possibility that it might be someone completely different. I mean… It was the enemy who told me about it."

Eve if he said that, he couldn´t really believe it himself. He didn´t know Homura that long. But he was able to say that even considering being part of the dark faction she was a shinobi with honor inside her heart. At least that was how he saw her.

"So this information might even be a step that leads into the wrong direction…" Ikaruga muttered frustrated.

"Maybe we should ask Kiriya-sensei about it." Hibari then suggested. "He might know a bit about who the people that knew about Kenshiro-kun´s past as he knew about it, too."

"That´s actually a really good idea." Ikaruga commented. "It´s even almost time for us to leave. So let´s go."

"All right!" the others said before they stood up.

The girls were the first to leave the room through the door. But as Asuka as the last one noticed that Kenshirowasn´t following them, she stood still before the opened door and turned around to see him standing in front of the chair on which he sat on before, hands on the table while he looked down worriedly.

"Is something wrong?" she asked him and stepped up to his side.

"You all accept me, even knowing my past." he said. "And everything I do is causing you trouble. They are after me and they won´t stop at anything. Even if that means hurting you guys. Don´t misunderstand me. I´m happy that I can still live with you all. But I don´t know if this is worth the costs."

After letting him speak out his worries, the brown-haired girl put on a warm smile and took his hand before giving him a short kiss on his cheek, surprising him a bit with it.

"You don´t cause us trouble, Kenshiro." she told him afterwards. "We decided that we want to help. Not because we think of it as our duty. Because your our friend. A part of our little family."

"Thank you, Asuka." he said and replied to her smile with one of his own before noticing something. "Seems like we both dropped using honorifics for each other."

"After last night that´s the least thing to happen." Asuka said with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah… About that." he then started. "Maybe we should talk about…"

"We should really hurry!" she interrupted his attempt, sounding slightly nervously. "Or the others may leave us behind."

"O… Oh. I guess that´s true." the boy agreed a bit confused before leaving the room followed by Asuka behind her. But as soon they went through the door, the girl was stopped by Katsuragi, who had waited behind the wall next to the door while Kenshiro kept on going.

"K… Katsue-nee!" she said surprised. "What´s wrong?"

"Did you just really went out of the way of talking with Kenshiro about your relation together?" the blonde girl asked her appalled. "I already thought that you two were a thing. Or don´t you want to be together with him."

"Of course!" Asuka told her before getting afraid. "I… I truly love him and last night was a wonderful thing. But what if he doesn´t feel that way? I am at least able to stay by his side for now. I don´t want to lose that."

"Do you really think that?" Katsuragi asked and looked at her as if she was out of your mind. "After last night he would be either stupid or an asshole if he doesn´t even have a bit of the feelings for you like you have for him."

"But what would the others think?" the brown-haired girl wanted to know. "And what about you? Don´t you also feel about him the same way?"

"Me? With him?" The blonde girl seemed confused at first before giving of a short laugh. "Don´t be stupid! I don´t feel like that. Sure. He´s a cool guy. But he is more like a little brother to me. So don´t worry about me."

But Asuka didn´t believe her even the slightest and looked at her with a doubtful look on her face. But as Katsuragi didn´t change her expression even a single bit she decided to let it drop for now before continuing to walk through the hallway to the exit of the dorm. Her blonde classmate waited a bit until she was sure the younger girl didn´t saw her anymore before a saddened expression covered her face and she let out a depressed sigh.

"And even if I would try. He would of course choose you."

XXXXXXXXXX

The rising morning sun presented them with warm rays as the six students were on their way to the school. As they passed many of the opening shops and passengers, before Kenshiro at the end of the group suddenly noticed something. Or better said felt something near him, that caused him to come to an halt and turn around.

"Kenshiro?" Asuka asked confused about his sudden stop before the others also stopped their movements and looked at him. "What´s wrong?"

"I´m not sure…" he answered thoughtfully. "I have the feeling that someone is following us."

"You´re sure about it?" Ikaruga asked serious taking a step towards him to stand in front of the other girls. "Maybe it´s one of the girls from Hebijo again."

"I don´t know…" he answered. "It feels kind of different then them. But it also feels a bit familiar. Just a bit like…"

He then remembered that feeling, he last felt a few days before joining Hanzo Academy and cold sweat started to appear on his skin as he started to panic.

"We need to go." he told the others and got past them to continue on his way to school.

"What do you mean?" Katsuragi asked confused. "What´s going on?"

"No time for questions!" the boy said and gave them a short gaze over his shoulders. "We need to get away before…"

He wasn´t able to finish his sentence. As his eyes went forward again he saw the person wearing a black suit, who´s face was covered by the white mask. The girls had no idea who that person was and looked at each other, not sure what to think of a man wearing such a weird mask. But it didn´t even took a second for the boy to recognize the person standing in front of him. At the same time the other passengers around them disappeared, just like the time Ikaruga and Kenshiro were attacked by the Hebijo students, telling them that they were inside a Shinobi Barrier.

"My. My." the person said while chuckling. "Is that really a way to treat one of your old superiors? After everything we´ve done for you, Mr. Kenshiro?"

"Superior?" Ikaruga asked confused before realizing it seconds later and gasping in surprise. "Then he is…"

"Yes." Kenshiro answered before she could finish the sentence. "He is one of the guys I worked for before coming to Hanzo. And because he´s here now, that means there really was a traitor who knew about me."

"I guess Mrs. Homura did talk more then she should have…" he muttered to himself before shrugging with his shoulders. "Well. It´s not like that will change anything. What happened can´t be change. You should be able to tell many tells about that, young man."

These words caused the black-haired boy to grit his teeth in slight fury. But he was smart enough to react to it and just kept quiet, because he knew how strong that man in front of them was. Something the girls had no clue about.

"If you think about doing something to Kenshiro, then you can forget about it right now!" Katsuragi yelled at the man and took a step forward, cracking her knuckles while the other girls nodded in agreement. "We won´t let you or any of those Hebijo girls harm our comrade!"

"Hm… It seems that you really found some friends. I´m quite impressed. But it´s too bad…" Then the man´s friendly voice changed into a more serious one. "…that they are in my way!"

Before the students could even react to his word, the masked man suddenly disappeared from their sight without leaving any trace behind, just as fast as he appeared seconds before. Kenshiro, who stood in front of the girls didn´t believe one moment that he just let them be like this before getting a fearful premonition and turning around, to look at the girls. There he saw Asuka, Ikaruga, Katsuragi, Yagyu and…"

"Hibari-san!"

The other four girls jerked up at the boy´s sudden yell, before realizing that the pink-haired girl wasn´t among them anymore. Instead, as they followed their male classmate´s gaze to see the young girl behind them, held up by the man with his left hand at her head, which was covered by white bandages. She let out painful gasps as she tried to struggle herself out of his grasp. But without any success.

"Hibari!" Yagyu yelled angry and was about to storm at him.

"Ah ahah!" he then said while waving the index finger of his free right at them while holding Hibari up without any problem at all. "You wouldn´t want to have some misfortune thing happen to our poor little girl here, would you?" The white-haired girl stopped in her movements, gritting her teeth in rage while shooting angry glares at him, as did the other students. "No need to get that angry at me. You can have her back in a few seconds. Of course that depends on what your dear friend in the back is going to do."

"What do you want?" Kenshiro asked him while trying his best to keep calm.

"Simple!" he answered. "You will come with me. No complaints. No attends of attacking. Then I will let her and your other beloved friends go without harming them."

"You dirty bastard!" Katsuragi screamed in rage at the man. "Holding a hostage like a coward! If your really a man than fight like one, dammit!"

"I see myself more like an intelligent one instead of an idiot that just rushes in without a plan." He explained to the blonde girl. "And I don´t really think that you are in the situation to be that cheeky, young girl."

"Damn you!" she cursed before a hand grasped her shoulder, causing her to look back at Kenshiro behind her.

His head was lowered in guilt so that a shadow covered his eyes. That was exactly what he feared before. That man was after him and him alone. Now his friends had to deal with it and were about to get hurt because of his problems. He just couldn´t let that happen after they accepted him and his past.

"And you promise that you won´t harm them if I just come with you?" the boy then asked to the shock of the girls beside him, while the man simply chuckled mischievously.

"Of course." he answered. "I may be a traitor. But I am still a man of my word."

"Don´t do this, Kenshiro!" Asuka told her classmate panicked. "We will find another way!"

"She´s right!"Ikaruga agreed. "We won´t let you offer yourself because of our safety!"

But at that moment Kenshiro rose his head again and looked at the girls with a slightly saddened smile, causing them to look worried at the boy.

"It´s all right. This is what I had coming to me the moment I decided to walk this path." He then removed the white scarf from his neck and put it around Asuka. "Keep that safe for me." And before the brown-haired girl could even say something, the boy stepped in front of them, looking at the man. "You´ve got yourself a deal!"

"That´s what I thought." the man said before throwing Hibari back to the group before Yagyu caught her flying body. "And don´t think about any little tricks. You know well enough that I can kill these girls within a few seconds."

"I won´t!"

The next moment the man put his right hand behind him before bringing forth a red scroll, which he dropped on the ground afterwards. The moment the scroll landed on it, it opened itself before a red glowing light blended them slightly and as the light disappeared a dark purple portal appeared next to him.

"If you please." the man then said while doing a slight bow.

Kenshiro didn´t need to hear that a second time and already walked forward to the portal. Asuka tried to grasp him by reaching out with her right hand. But he was already out of reach and she grasped nothing but air before seconds later, without looking back even for a second the boy stepped into the portal and disappeared from their sight.

"Well then, Lady´s!" the man said with a chuckle before bowing once more. "It was nice to meet you. I would say 'See you next time'. But that would mean that we will see each other once again. And I don´t think that you will see me again. Or the boy."

He then let out a mischievous laugh before turning around and stepping into the portal himself. Katsuragi still tried to jump at him. But before she could even reach him, the portal together with the man disappeared again so that she simply landed on the ground, leaving the girls all by themselves.

"Kenshiro…" Asuka muttered in disbelieve, her arm still outstretched while a single tear appeared in her right eye and flew down her cheek.

XXXXXXXXXX

As Kenshiro stepped out of the portal he found himself in front of a big wooden building surrounded by a thick forest. He was at Hebijo Academy. But before he could take the view in even a second longer, a strong strike hit the back of his neck, causing him to lose his consciousness and fall forward before the black-clothed shinobi behind him caught his body so that it didn´t drop on the dirty ground. The very next moment the masked man stepped out of the portal before it disappeared. He took a quick look at the passed out boy and nodded.

"Well. That was even easier than I thought. Wonder what took Mrs. Homura so long." He then looked to the shinobi holding him. "Take him to the prison! I´ll deal with the rest later."

"Of course!" she said before disappearing with the boy.

"Not long until I can fulfill my wish." the man then said and took a look at his bandaged left hand, which he closed into a fist. "Finally I will be able to get my revenge on these bastards!"

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Another chapter finished and uploaded like planned. this time. Before I get to the comments I want to mention my Story Special for Christmas/New Years Eve again.**

 **Because of the** ** _not really great_** **number of votes I decided to make little change by adding the 'Harem' option, too. I wasn´t sure about it but maybe you guys like it more. Nothing else changes. So even if you choose the Harem, you still have one vote for any of the five Hanzo girls. So here´s the current ranking.**

 **Harem: 1**

 **Asuka/Ikaruga/Katsuragi/Yagyu/Hibari: 0**

 **First place will get the Christmas special and second place the New Years Eve one. Please don´t forget to vote. You would really help me and it won´t hurt you. But now to the reviews.**

 **Shadow Joestar: Glad you liked it. Everything work out good... at least for now. Let´s see what will come next.**

 **enigma95: Like I said I wasn´t sure about it. But with the change I have given one of your vote already to the Harem. If you want you can use your second vote on one of the girls.**

 **yu narahiko: Glad you liked it. Well... It at least started somehow. But you can´t forget about the other girls.**

 **Ruby Rose: thanks^^**

 **So that´s it for this week. Hope you enjoyed it and see you next time.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _After having their male classmate getting abducted, the girls from Hanzo are desperately trying to find a way to save him while Kenshiro uses this chance to find out more about his kidnapper and his motivation. How big is the role he is playing in it?_

 _Next time: Inside the lion´s den_


End file.
